Love & Lucy
by Lunara-chan
Summary: Sting et moi sur un bateau de croisière ? Non,rassurez-vous ce n'est pas un rencard mais juste une simple mission ! Mais entre un ex-Sabertooth prétentieux, Mira et ses plans foireux et les multiples surprises qui nous attendaient à bord du Brave, je ne sais franchement pas si je reviendrais entière à Fairy Tail...
1. Chapter 1

_Note de l'auteur :_

_Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas :( Bonne lecture._

_EDIT CHAPITRE LE 15/09/12 ! RAJOUT POV STING ;)_

* * *

_Je n'aurais jamais assez pour mon loyer de ce mois-ci !_

« Tu as déjà tout dépensé ta part des gains du Tournoi des Grands Jeux Magiques, Lucy-chan ? »

Je n'avais pourtant pas parlé à voix haute ! J'ouvris un œil, complètement avachie la surface du bar de la guilde, à présent numéro un de Fiore, Fairy Tail et vit la plus belle femme qui m'était donné de connaitre – après moi, bien sûr – Mirajane Strauss, en train d'essuyer une énième tasse à café. Etais-je si prévisible que ça ? Son sourire malicieux me fit encore plus soupirer mon désarroi...

Je me rassis correctement sur mon tabouret et prit un air détaché, essayant de paraitre convaincante :

« Je n'ai pas tout dépensé mais je n'aurais pas assez. En plus, avec Natsu et Happy qui squattent sans arrêt à la maison et qui me dévalisent en nourriture à chaque fois que j'ai le dos tourné… »

La belle aux cheveux d'argent émit un petit rire cristallin avant de déclarer, toujours avec cet air espiègle : « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie en mission avec eux d'ailleurs ? C'est rare de vous voir l'un sans l'autre, Natsu et toi. »

Sous-entendu « Made in Mirajane » qui déclencha de légères rougeurs sur mes joues et bien entendu, je me renfrognai : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

Mira secoua la tête, amusée. Quoi ? Je faisais équipe avec cette tête brûlée depuis le début mais on oubliait toujours qu'Erza, Gray et parfois Wendy et Charuru, faisaient partis, eux aussi, de cette fichue équipe. J'étais toujours associée à Natsu comme ci… Comme ci c'était _mon petit ami_. J'entendais encore Levy-chan, ma meilleure amie - il parait – insinuait que j'étais même amoureuse de lui. _**Tch**_ _**!**_ Même pas en rêve ! Ce type ne voyait pas plus loin que la bouffe et la baston. Qu'est ce que je pourrais lui trouver ? Bon, il n'est pas désagréable à regarder mais… Bref ! Non, pas Natsu Dragneel ! C'était mon meilleur ami et coéquipier, rien d'autre ! En plus, j'ai toujours pensé que s'il devait s'intéresser à une fille, ce serait quelqu'un qu'il connait depuis bien plus longtemps que moi.

« Et puis la preuve que non, ils ont accompagné Lisanna. » Répondis-je, enfin.

Le sourire de Mira se fit plus crispé, comme gênée pour moi, ce qui voulait affirmer que c'était vrai. Natsu et Lisanna, cela ne datait pas d'hier et le fait que la petite sœur de mon amie barmaid soit revenue d'une absence non désirée avait renforcé ce lien unique qu'il y avait entre eux. C'était un tantinet romantique et il n'y avait que le mage de Feu qui ne le voyait pas. Bon courage, Lisanna…

L'ainée des Strauss me proposa une autre boisson pour détourner le sujet et j'acceptai, le regard perdu dans le hall d'entrée de la guilde qui servait également de bar. C'était petit et plutôt confortable mais dans quelques jours, nous aurons un nouveau QG, bien plus grand et plus prestigieux comme dans le temps. Le maitre, en compagnie d'Erza et de Macao, négociait le rachat de notre ancien site, squatté par la guilde Twilight Ogre. Une guilde qui se disait officiel mais qui n'avait eu aucun scrupule à nous racketter pendant sept ans et je doutai que Makarov leur donne grand-chose à part un coup de pied au derrière pour récupérer nos biens. J'imaginai, d'ailleurs, Erza se frotter les mains, une aura diabolique autour d'elle… _Effrayante !_

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas grand monde à la guilde, beaucoup étaient en mission ou profiter de la belle journée qui régnait à l'extérieur. Mes yeux finirent leur inspection vers le tableau des requêtes et restèrent inconsciemment scotcher sur une personne de type masculin qui cherchait surement une mission à faire. J'aurais bien sauté sur l'occasion pour l'accompagner – cela aurait été facile en jouant de mes charmes – mais je me voyais mal faire la cour à un ex-Sabertooth, ex guilde numéro un de Fiore, du nom de Sting Eucliffe. Il y avait trop de mauvais souvenirs lors du tournoi qui rôdaient autour de lui et je n'arrivais pas à lui faire confiance. Pourtant, on avait fini par accepter Gajil et Juvia qui venaient de Phantom Lord - une guilde officielle qui en avait après moi d'ailleurs - et ils avaient fait bien pire, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Juste à ce moment-là, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et courts en bataille, se tourna dans ma direction. Surprise, je me détournai vers le jus de fruits glacés que Mirajane m'avait servi et j'essayai de paraitre _normal_ mais ma respiration était saccadée et j'avais chaud. Je devais paraitre extrêmement bizarre, ce que Natsu et Happy s'empresseraient de confirmer s'ils avaient été là. Une main s'abattit sur le comptoir à côté de moi et je sursautai, tombant pratiquement de mon tabouret.

« Non mais ca va pas ! » Maugréai-je avant même d'avoir vu celui qui m'agressait et me ravisait presque lorsque je vis Eucliffe si proche de moi.

Son regard bleu en pupille de chat me toisait, il était dur avec une touche d'arrogance et je frissonnai malgré moi. Il ne parla pas mais sa main poussa le papier qu'il avait posé si délicatement sur la surface en bois du bar vers moi. Avant même de regarder, je cherchai Mirajane du regard mais comme par hasard, elle avait disparu…

« J'ai besoin de toi. » Me dit-il de sa voix rauque.

_**Hein ?!**_ Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, comme une idiote et sentit cette chaleur revenir pour combler mes pommettes. Cependant, ma fierté reprit le dessus et je ne pris même pas la peine de comprendre ce qu'il voulait, sirotant mon jus de fruit. Après tout, la politesse existait !

« Lis ça et rejoins moi cet après-midi. » Soupira le blond avant de partir.

Je me retournai vers ce bellâtre opportuniste qui s'apprêtait à sortir du bâtiment et utilisait mon air le plus contrarié possible : « Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?! »

Il en leva une main de ses poches et me salua simplement avant de disparaitre à l'extérieur. _**Sérieusement ?!**_ Je fulminai vraiment et il ne m'impressionnait plus ! C'était quoi son problème à ce mec ?! Je n'allais pas lui obéir non plus ! On n'était pas chez Sabertooth ici !

« Ca va Lucy ? »

La déserteuse avait refait surface et j'inspirais en acquiesçant de la tête. Seulement, Mirajane avait attrapé le papier blanc que l'autre crétin m'avait laissé et je vis un énorme sourire faire surface sur les jolies lèvres de la serveuse aux cheveux argentés.

« Quoi ?! » Avais-je presque crié, toujours irritée.

« C'est un très bon choix de mission. Alors qui vas-tu invité ? »

« Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette mission ! C'est lui là qui me l'a amené avec ses grands airs de dur à cuir et s'il croit que je vais la faire, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil… »

Mira me regardait comme si je venais d'un autre monde. Ah ben oui, elle ne savait pas de qui je parlais…

« Sting me l'a-… »

« Sting ? » Répéta la belle mage, me coupant littéralement le sifflet.

« Aye… Quoi ? »

Elle me regardait à présent comme un poisson rouge. De grands yeux, la bouche en un petit « o » et puis d'un coup d'un seul, elle se mit à réfléchir, son index sur son menton, le regard dans le vague… Alerte ! Alerte ! Mira réfléchissait ! Ca sentait le sapin !

« Il t'a invité à sortir avec lui ? »

« Quoi ?! » Hurlai-je cette fois. « T'es tombé sur la tête quand tu t'es absenté y'a deux minutes ou quoi, Mira ?! »

Divertie, la mage de rang S me tendit le papier que j'arrachai vivement et je lus comme si ma vie en dépendait. Plusieurs phrases me sautèrent aux yeux : _Une croisière de luxe sur l'un des paquebots les plus glorieux de Fiore_… _Besoin d'un duo de mages pour jouer les couples mondains afin de protéger les biens d'une vieille dame… Récompense : 2 millions de jewels_…

_**2 MILLIONS ?!**_ Je me retrouvai les fesses par terre, Mira vint me rejoindre pour m'éventer afin de me faire reprendre conscience et bien sûr, elle ne manqua pas de se moquer de moi.

« Yare, yare, Lucy-chan… Tu fais une pierre deux coups. »

« Comment ça ? » Demandai-je, mes esprits repris.

Je me réinstallai sur mon siège et mon amie posa une main sur mon épaule, compatissante. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

« Une mission bien payée avec - en plus ! - L'un des plus beaux garçons de la guilde ! Tu en as de la chance ! »

La jeune femme avait des étoiles plein les yeux et je regardai à nouveau ce papier, dubitative. Il voulait vraiment que je parte avec lui ? Pourquoi Lucy Heartfilia plutôt qu'une autre ? Ne devrais-je pas me méfier ? Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment une invitation à sortir puisque nous devions jouer un rôle. Un couple quand même…

« Tu rougis, Lucy-chan ! » S'empressa de certifier la jolie barmaid, toujours enjouée par cette maudite requête. « Vous allez faire un charmant couple ! Alala, quand je vais le dire aux autres… »

« Surement pas ! » M'écriai-je, affolée. « On ne sort pas ensemble ! C'est une mission, Mira ! »

« Lucy-chan, cesse de jouer à la mijaurée et fonce ! C'est si romantique ! Il te fera peut-être une déclaration d'amour torride sous les tropiques ! »

Une goutte de sueur blasée perlait derrière ma tête devant cette Mirajane qui aurait vraiment besoin d'un petit-ami et je plains vraiment celui qui sera l'heureux élu. (Heureusement, je n'entendis pas le pauvre Fried Justine éternuer à quelques lieux d'ici…). Après avoir répété au moins quinze fois, de ne rien dire à personne à propos de moi et de _Lui_, cette démone de Mira a accepté de ne rien dire jusqu'à notre retour mais que si elle avait raison, elle m'avait fait promettre qu'elle aurait le droit de le placarder sur tous les murs de la guilde…

« Cela veut dire que tu acceptes cette mission ? »

« J'ai besoin de cet argent... »

« Bien sûr. »

Son ton détaché et son auréole au dessus de sa tête m'exaspérèrent. Néanmoins, j'étais confiante. Ce n'était pas demain la vieille que je tomberais amoureuse de ce type prétentieux ! Le plus important était tout cet argent que j'allais gagner sans trop de difficulté. Partir avec un chasseur de dragons en mission avait « normalement » son utilité et j'étais même sûre que Sting ne casserait rien ! J'étais gagnante sur ce plan là ! Il ne me restait plus qu'à prévoir mes futures dépenses ! Des vacances peut-être ?

Je saluai mon amie avec un sourire qui ne lui échappa pas et avec mon papier en main, je pris la direction de ma maison. J'avais du pain sur la planche et devait être prête pour l'après-midi. Tout cela me rendait quand même nerveuse ! J'allais me retrouver seule avec un garçon… Et si je passais voir Kana ? J'avais honte de l'avouer mais elle était surement la seule qui pouvait me donner des conseils en matière de couple - Enfin, je crois ? – car je n'y connaissais rien ! C'était d'ailleurs frustrant et surtout, c'était vraiment gênant, bientôt dix huit ans, de ne pas avoir eu de petit-ami. Il fallait juste que je trouve une parade à lui dire sans évoquer la mission, Eucliffe et tout le reste, en fait…

Pourquoi je me prenais autant la tête ? Tout cela était ridicule ! Qui vivra, verra !

En sortant, je ne fis pas attention au groupe qui passait l'enceinte de la guilde, perdue dans mes pensées mais les saluai quand même avant de prendre la rue du canal de Magnolia pour rentrer chez moi. Une fois loin de l'affreuse colporteuse Mirajane, je ne me doutais pas qu'elle préparait déjà un plan dans l'ombre… Qui sait ce qu'elle préparait ?

* * *

Une femme richissime quémandait de l'aide pour protéger son bien le plus précieux durant ses vacances ? Cela semblait facile mais il fallait que je monte à bord d'un bateau. Même si j'avais appris à faire avec mon _problème_, j'essayais d'éviter le plus possible les transports. Seulement, j'avais besoin d'une mission.

Rogue m'avait laissé tomber pour les beaux yeux d'une fille – Irréaliste, surtout quand on le connaissait aussi bien que moi – et il n'y avait personne à la guilde aujourd'hui – ce qui était tout aussi improbable – pour en cogner un ou deux lors d'une énième bagarre quotidienne. Du coup, je m'ennuyais à mourir et j'avais toujours besoin de prouver à Makarov-san ma bonne foi envers Fairy Tail. Cette mission n'était pas une _S-Quest_ mais la somme à gagner était assez conséquente, démontrant l'importance de cette tiare à défendre pour cette Soraya Huno et il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver la partenaire idéale.

Je détournai mon attention vers les yeux noisette qui m'observaient discrètement depuis le bar de la célèbre Mirajane Strauss et repérai Lucy Heartfilia, une jolie blondinette aux formes plus généreuses que la moyenne qui s'empressa de faire comme si elle ne m'avait pas remarqué mais ses joues rosies la trahissaient.

C'était ma chance. J'avais entendu qu'elle était issue d'une famille aisée - déchue aujourd'hui - et grâce à elle et ses bonnes manières, ma mission sera un franc succès. Cependant, je ne la connaissais pas tellement mais je me rappelais très bien de ce que Minerva – la fille de Master Gemna – lui avait fait endurer durant les Jeux de Crocus et au vu de ma _très_ bonne réputation, il n'y avait qu'un seul argument qui pourra la convaincre : l'argent. Si elle était bien comme la plupart des nanas, la constellationniste répondra à cette requête et nous filerons dès ce soir à Hargeon. Un jeu d'enfants !

Furtivement, j'avais quitté le tableau d'affichage des missions pour la rejoindre et je déposais sur la surface rugueuse du bar le bout de papier avec une certaine délicatesse. Nerveuse, Heartfilia sursauta pour tomber presque de son tabouret et je faillis me moquer d'elle, tellement je trouvais son innocence charmante mais je devais rester « sérieux » pour paraitre à peu près crédible à ses yeux. Avec véhémence, la blondinette s'empressa de me réprimander sans savoir à qui elle avait à faire et nos regards se croisèrent un instant. Habituellement, je faisais rougir n'importe quelle fille avec ce regard mais avec la mage aux clés, je pus sentir sa peur rien qu'un instant. Je préférai ne rien dire de fâcheux alors qu'elle cherchait la belle barmaid des yeux et j'avais poussé l'annonce de la croisière devant son joli minois avant de déclarer d'une voix neutre :

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

La jeune femme aux deux couettes d'or ne succomba pas. Ses yeux papillonnèrent d'incompréhension comme si j'avais dit la bêtise du siècle et son teint vira soudainement au rouge. Néanmoins, l'ex héritière se braqua de nouveau, se méprenant sur mes intentions à son égard et attrapa rageusement la paille de son jus de fruit avec sa jolie bouche, préférant ignorer ma _lumineuse_ présence. Son comportement était à prévoir mais je ne me laissai pas abattre. Ce n'était franchement pas mon genre, surtout devant une fille.

« Lis ça et rejoins moi cet après-midi. » Fis-je mine de soupirer, avec un léger sourire ancré sur mes lèvres.

J'entendis très distinctement son envie de m'étriper avant de prendre la sortie et sortis une main de mes poches pour simplement la saluer.

Une bonne chose de faite ! Je reviendrais voir Mira-san dans quelques heures afin de lui confirmer la mission, si tout se passait comme si je l'avais prévu.

A l'extérieur alors que je marchais vers mon nouvel appartement, je retrouvais Lector qui rentrait d'une partie de pêche en compagnie des autres Exceeds de Fairy Tail. En plus de Frosch, la petite chatte-grenouille de Rogue, il était plutôt heureux d'avoir d'autres amis comme lui et s'entrainait souvent avec Lily, l'Exceed balèze accompagnant Gajeel, espérant devenir aussi fort un jour.

« On a joué à celui qui pêcherait le plus grand nombre de poissons, j'aurais pu gagner si Happy ne les avait pas mangé au fur et à mesure… » Bouda-t-il, ses petits sourcils machinalement froncés.

Je ricanai, imaginant le chat bleu idiot de _Salamander_ piqué dans son butin en douce.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Sting-kun… »

Je me grattais la nuque, comme si de rien n'était : « Et qu'as-tu fait de Frosch ? Tu ne l'as pas perdu en route j'espère ? »

Je n'avais franchement pas envie que Rogue me casse les pieds parce que mon meilleur ami avait « _encore_ » oublié de ramener la petite Exceed étourdie chez lui.

« Elle a voulu rester avec Charuru-chan. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « Alors ? T'as trouvé une mission ? »

Avec un sourire étrange, je lui répondis : « On part en croisière… »

Ses petits yeux chocolat s'écarquillèrent et je continuais : « ... Avec la constellationniste comme partenaire. »

Le chaton brun reprit contenance après analyse de mes propos – Il avait surement conclu que j'avais accepté cette mission pour séduire cette fille - et « confirma » dans un murmure quelque chose pour lui même que je compris forcément :

« Encore une _fille_… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Lector. » Je grommelai, ennuyé par sa prévisibilité. « J'ai besoin d'elle, c'est tout. »

« Aye ! Aye ! » Chantonna-t-il, plein de sous-entendus. « Tu es sûr que je peux venir ? »

« Bien sûr. On est partenaire, non ? »

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents, ravi d'entendre cela de la bouche de son modèle et ne pus réprimer ce _même_ sourire édenté. Un sourire que je ne faisais pas avant d'avoir intégré Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tard, après la sortie de Lucy…_

Au bar de Fairy Tail, une belle jeune femme en armure, à l'apparence très autoritaire, venait de rentrer des « négociations » avec Twilight Ogre, se rendit voir Mirajane. Cette dernière reçut les dernières informations de ce fameux « entretien » avec le maitre Makarov avant que celui-ci ne se rende à son bureau en compagnie de Macao Combolto et accueillit son ex-rivale avec un beau sourire.

« Salut Mira, est ce que tu aurais un fraisier pour moi ? »

« Je t'en ai déjà fait deux ce matin, tu exagères … » Soupira la belle argentée mais devant sa mine d'enfant déçue, elle ne résista pas longtemps avant de lui dire : « Mais j'irais faire un tour à l'épicerie du coin, après mon service. »

La bouille de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges écarlates s'éclaira de ravissement mais fut pris de court devant son attitude soudainement sournois, un air que la mage ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Toi, tu prépares quelque chose… » Déclara Erza, exaspérée mais tout de même intéressée. « Je t'écoute mais cela ne sera pas sans condition. »

« Que dirais-tu que je te fasse un fraisier comme tu me la décris la dernière fois ? »

La rousse se remémora ce gâteau qu'elle avait vu à Crocus, capitale de Fiore, le mois dernier, alors qu'elle revenait d'une mission en solo. Format XXL avec plein de fruits rouges –surtout des fraises- et une tonne de chantilly, elle en rêvait toutes les nuits !

Dans une poignée de main féminine et soudée, le plan de Mirajane Strauss, la femme mi- fée, mi- entremetteuse, était lancé.

* * *

Hésitez pas à commenter ! :p

A bientôt.

EDIT du 15/09 : POVs STING Chapitre 3/4/6 !


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur :

- Chapitre un peu loufoque ! Lucy écrit à ses parents, il y aura donc un récit au présent et au passé, donc ne vous affolez pas, même si ça peut faire peur !

- Merci pour les rewiews envoyées. Ravie que cela vous plaise.

- Fairy Tail ne m'appartient toujours pas…

- Bonne lecture !

**- Chapitre 2 – Merci les amis !**

_**Chers Maman et Papa,**_

_**Je pars en mission avec un autre garçon que Natsu…**_

_**Il s'appelle Sting Eucliffe, il est rentré à Fairy Tail juste après notre fracassante victoire au Tournoi des Grands Jeux Magiques, avec son ami Rogue Cheney et leurs deux compagnons Exceeds, Lector et Frosch, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il fait du bon boulot quand il entreprend une mission. Je ne le connais pas vraiment, enfin si, en tant que membre de son ancienne guilde Sabertooth, lors du Tournoi. C'est quelqu'un de froid et prétentieux et il est surtout très fort. Il faisait parti – tout comme Rogue – des Cinq plus forts Mages de l'ex-guilde numéro un de Fiore. Ce sont deux Dragon Slayers comme Natsu, Gajil, Wendy et Luxus… Cela en fait des Chasseurs de Dragon à présent ! **_

_**Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, c'est une mission assez particulière - avec un mage particulier - mais qui ne nécessite pas de Rang S. Si Sting a été accepté à Fairy Tail, c'est que –normalement – ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre**_ (J'essayais de m'en convaincre alors que j'écrivais ceci. J'étais toujours nerveuse !) **Et que tout devrait bien se passer.** (Là, aussi j'essayais de m'en convaincre…) **Après tout, je suis une Mage de Fairy Tail, rien ne m'arrêtera !** (Qu'est ce que j'aimais dire ça !)

_**Je vous embrasse et vous donne bientôt de mes nouvelles ! **_

_**Votre Lucy.**_

Je fermai cette lettre adressée à mes défunts parents et la mis avec les autres dans le tiroir de mon bureau. Je pris un nouveau papier vierge et recommençai avidement à écrire :

_**Maman, **_

_**Cette lettre est plus personnelle que l'autre, j'ai besoin d'une discussion entre filles ou plutôt de te raconter mes péripéties.**_

_**Bref, je pars en mission avec un autre garçon que Natsu… **_

_**Cette mission consiste à nous faire passer, Sting et moi, pour un couple afin de protéger les biens d'une femme très riche à bord d'un bateau en partance pour une croisière sur les mers de Fiore. Au début, je n'ai pas réalisé toute l'ampleur de la situation, je ne pensais qu'à l'argent. Or, il y avait un côté pratique que je ne maitrisais pas. Les garçons et moi, cela faisait…Euh, beaucoup ! Après tout, je n'avais connu que ce garçon qui m'avait fait des avances à la bibliothèque et le pire, c'est que je n'avais pas conclu avec lui, rejoignant Natsu et Happy pour une mission. Ne parlons pas, de Natsu, qui n'a jamais remarqué mes atouts féminins…**_

_**Il me fallait donc des conseils pour ne pas me prendre la honte – Sting avec – et réussir coute que coute cette fichue requête de 2 millions de Jewels…**_

_**J'ai donc commencé ma recherche d'informations à mes risques et périls, ou plutôt comment se rendre compte que mes esprits sont complètement atteints en une leçon ! **_

Aquarius fut le première a qui je pensai, puisque celle-ci avait un « petit-ami » autant te dire que j'ai regretté – comme d'habitude. Après lui avoir raconté le but de la manœuvre, vu qu'elle ne risquait pas de le répéter dans le monde des humains, l'Esprit du Verseau se mit à rire à gorge déployée pendant dix – voir quinze – sans s'arrêter, pour finir par me dire avec son sérieux hautain de « Moi j'ai un petit-ami car je suis plus belle que toi » :

« Tu vas te ridiculiser, j'ai hâte de voir ça. »

« C'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu me donnes des conseils ! » M'étai-je emporté, exaspérée par la sirène aux cheveux bleus.

Et elle repartit dans son délire de « femme supérieure » et je lui intimai de repartir en vacances avec son mec.

De nouveau au point de départ, je réfléchissais qui invoquer. Quelqu'un se matérialisa alors sans prévenir, tu devines qui sait ?

« Tu as besoin de conseils en amour, Lucy-hime ? Je peux arranger ça, tu sais. »

Le bourreau des cœurs, Léo le lion – dit Loki – se trouvait à présent dans ma chambre. Il remit correctement ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez avec sa classe naturelle et me fit son sourire le plus charmeur. A une époque, lorsque je n'avais pas totalement compris que Loki n'était pas un simple mage de Fairy Tail, j'aurais peut-être craqué pour lui. Après tout, c'était un beau gosse avec ses cheveux blond cendré désordonnés, ses yeux noisettes toujours caché par ses lunettes et son costard noir très chic et c'était quelqu'un de mystérieux et de gentil mais son attitude de tombeur ne me plaisait guère. Il y avait toujours une horde de filles à ses trousses…

« Je ne t'ai même pas appelé ! Tu ne perdras donc jamais cette manie ? » Dis-je, blasée.

« C'est un cas de force majeur, non ? Je t'écoute. »

« Non mais de quoi je me mêle ! »

Irritée, je forçai la porte du Lion et l'expédiai dans le monde des Esprits sans préavis mais son sourire espiègle me fit comprendre qu'il reviendrait. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru et crois moi, Maman, j'ai eu le droit à TOUT !

En fait, quelqu'un avait colporté dans le monde des Esprits que j'étais désespérée – Merci Aquarius ! – et cela s'enchaina très vite !

Virgo apparut en sous-vêtement sexy et voulut m'enseigner sa dance bizarre car cela plaisait normalement aux hommes…

Arriva, Taurus avec des cœurs plein les yeux, qui m'expliqua qu'un _Nice Body_ comme le mien n'aura aucun mal à convaincre mon partenaire de mission…

Cancer se joignit à nous pour me relooker en top modèle…

En couinant un « Je Suis Désolée », Ariès se manifesta dans la même tenue que Virgo et enchaina ses mouvements avec pudeur…

La mélodie de Lyra retentit pour accompagner les deux folles de la danse…

Sagitarrius arriva déguiser en _Cupidon_, prêt à dégainer ses flèches de l'amour sur n'importe qui …

Caprico, toujours avec son costume et ses lunettes noires, m'expliqua discrètement qu'il pouvait zigouiller Sting dans son sommeil s'il me faisait souffrir…

Gemini se révéla en « _Moi en serviette_ » et prit des poses sensuelles suggestives…

Scorpio… Ben non, Scorpio était avec cette peste d'Aquarius.

Avec cette foire démentielle, j'étais complètement ébahie, les bras ballants, une énorme goutte de sueur perlant sur la tempe et mon pouvoir avait diminué en masse. La dernière fois que j'avais invoquée autant d'esprits, je sauvais Loki d'une mort certaine ! Là, il voulait me tuer ou quoi !

« CA SUFFIT ! » Hurlai-je avec le peu de force qui me restait.

Tous se volatilisèrent et mes jambes lâchèrent pour retrouver sur mon lit. Sur le dos, les yeux à demi-clos rivés sur le plafond, je soupirai. Heureusement qu'avec l'entrainement avantageux que j'avais reçu pour le Tournoi et par le fait qu'ils avaient utilisé – comme Loki – un peu de leur magie personnelle, je ne fus sonnée que deux heures. Cependant, l'heure tournait…

J'eus l'idée d'invoquer le vieux Crux, qui ne me demandait pas beaucoup de magie mais après quinze minutes de roupillon, il déclara :

« Hum… Pourquoi ne pas demander à Aquarius, Lucy-sama ? » Et je tombai à la renverse…

_**Bref ! Note pour moi-même : Ne plus rien demander à mes amis Esprits et surtout pas de conseil ! Après, c'est moi qu'on traite de bizarre ou de dingue… **_

_**Il ne me restait plus qu'une solution ! J'y avais pensé dès le départ mais comme je ne voulais pas éveiller les soupçons, je ne voulais me rendre chez Kana qu'en dernier recours. Là, encore j'ai dû m'accrocher.**_

Après être vite passée à la guilde, pour voir si elle y était, je dus me rendre chez elle. J'hésitai à taper à la porte, toujours tiraillée par l'envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Je tapai un moment mais je crus qu'elle n'était pas là. Peut-être entrain cuvait-elle quelque part - En espérant que ce ne soit pas dans une ruelle – Mais le boucan à l'intérieur me fit dire le contraire et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Kana, encore endormie et à moitié nue…

Gênée, je détournai le regard : « Gomen Kana, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je… »

« Lucy ? C'est toi ? »

Appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, elle essayait d'ouvrir ses yeux chocolat avec ses doigts… Qui d'autre ? Je lui fis un mince sourire et elle m'attrapa le poignet pour me tirer à l'intérieur. La brune ferma la porte avec une délicatesse de brute et tituba pour attraper, euh, son soutien-gorge, je crois…

« Je peux repasser si tu veux… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! » Avait-elle dit, mieux réveillée. « Quand j'étais pommée avant l'examen pour devenir Mage de Rang S, tu étais là pour moi. J'ai le devoir de faire de même. »

« Euh, et qu'est ce qui te dit que je suis pommée ? »

« Oh un truc de mage qui lit l'avenir dans les cartes, tu vois ? »

Parfois, j'oubliais ce détail et j'espérais qu'elle ne me sorte pas « Ah, alors tu vas en croisière avec le beau Sting ? ». A cette pensée et bien que ses prédictions ne fussent pas toujours parfaites, j'étais encore plus mal à l'aise tout d'un coup !

Mon amie magicienne avait réussi à enfiler un pantacourt et une chemise blanche – taillée pour homme ? - et fit vite fait un peu de rangement. Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, il était vrai qu'il y avait un peu de fouillis, voir même un sacré bazar ! On aurait dit que Natsu et Gray avaient déclenché une bagarre en plein milieu de salon. Ils y avaient des canettes de bières un peu partout, la table de la salle à manger était dérangée et sur le dessus, un jeu de poker y était éparpillé. Une supposition embarrassante me vint en tête : Est-ce que par hasard, elle n'était pas… ?

Devant le petit canapé désordonné du salon, une masse de coussins et de tissus bougea et s'en suivit d'un gémissement plaintif. Kana, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits, lui donna un coup de pied qui engendra un nouveau cri plaintif - _Aieuuh_… _!_ - et s'adressa à moi comme si de rien n'était : « Ne fais pas attention au bordel et mets-toi à l'aise ! »

Exaspérée, mon regard resta plaquer sur la chose vivante à terre et voulut quand même intervenir pour lui venir en aide mais la belle brune ne m'en laissa pas le temps et m'assit de force sur une chaise. Elle me tendit une bière avec un sourire innocent mais contrairement à elle, ce n'était pas du tout mon délire ! Elle haussa les épaules, l'absorba d'un coup et soupira satisfaite, comme si c'était normal. Cette fille était vraiment un phénomène et je venais la voir pour des conseils en plus ! J'avais finalement un grain, moi aussi !

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Lucy ? »

« Eh bien…Je…Euh… »

Vraiment très convaincante ! La diseuse de bonne aventure plissa son petit nez d'impatience et je baissai la tête vers mes genoux, dépitée par mon embarras omniprésent.

« Si tu viens me voir, c'est forcément pour améliorer ton sex-appeal… »

Je devins encore plus rouge que je ne l'étais et ne sut plus ou me mettre ! « Kana ! Mon sex-appeal va très bien ! »

Kana rigola à plein poumon. « Ça marche à chaque fois ! Soit pas si coincée Lucy ! »

« Facile à dire. » Rouspétai-je, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

« Aurais-tu enfin un copain ? » S'enthousiasma la mage aux cartes.

Etais-ce ce qu'elle avait vu – Peut-être qu'Aquarius lui avait envoyé l'info ! - ou c'était si facile à deviner ? Néanmoins, je devais jouer le jeu, si je voulais mes infos et crois-moi, Maman, ce fut la conversation la plus embarrassante que je n'ai jamais eu !

« P-peut-être… » Baragouinai-je, me tripotant les doigts, le regard ailleurs.

« Tu peux répéter ? Je suis encore un peu dans le coltard… »

« J'ai dit, peut-être… »

« Hein ? Allez Lucy, je n'entends rien ! »

« M-moui… »

« Comment…? »

Elle tendait l'oreille vers moi, contente de me faire tourner en bourrique !

« OUI ! » M'exclamai-je, rouge de honte. La brune éclata de rire à nouveau. « Tu l'as fait exprès, Kana ! »

« C'est que tu es dure en affaire ! Tu es amoureuse de lui ? »

« Kana ! » Hurlai-je, encore.

« Il me faut tous les détails pour t'aider, voyons. Alors ? »

« C'est ça… » Soupirai-je, ennuyée. « Peut-être… Je n'en sais rien en fait ! Je ne le connais pas encore assez et c'est pour ça que je suis là, je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui… »

« Je vois. C'est donc lui qui a fait le premier pas… Intéressant ! »

Quoi ? Elle non plus ne croyait pas en mes charmes ? C'était la faute de ce _Baka-Neko_ de Happy qui n'arrêtait pas de le crier sur tous les toits… Bref ! La mage aux cartes réfléchissait et attrapa un tonneau de bière sorti de nulle part pour le boire goulument !

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux un moment ? » M'emportai-je, exaspérée.

« Il me faut des forces pour t'aider ! Bon, écoutes, si ce mec est venu à toi, profites. Fais lui confiance : Il fera tout pour te séduire ! C'est ça qui est bon dans ta situation ! »

La fille de Gildartz avaient les joues rougies par ses illusions romantiques – et par l'alcool – et continua dans sa lancée d'un ton des plus sérieux – Pour une personne pompette, je précise : « Et ne couches pas le premier soir ! »

…Je tombais à la renverse !

_**Voilà comment je compris qu'elle ne m'était d'aucune utilité ! Cette mission allait être un fiasco. MERCI A MES « AMIS » ! Maman, si seulement tu pouvais m'aider à me sortir de là…**_

« Je peux savoir comment il s'appelle ? »

« Non ! »

« Allez Lucy ! C'est Natsu ? »

« NON ! »

« Grey ? »

« SUREMENT PAS ! »

« Je sais ! C'est Loki… »

« N'importe quoi… »

« Hum… Non ? C'est Gajil, hein ? Après tout, il t'appelle toujours Bunny Girl ! »

« Kana… »

« Oh, c'est Fried ? Son côté gentlemen est plaisant, j'avoue… »

« Arrêtes ! »

« Bixrow… »

« T'es folle ? »

« Luxus ? Ah ouais ! Luxus, un bon choix… »

« Kana, c'est gênant là ! »

« C'est pas Macao ou Wakaba, tu sais que ce sont de vieux pervers ? »

« KANA ! »

« Encore moins le maître, Lucy ! »

« NON ! »

« Je commence à manquer d'idée… Euh chez Blue Pegasus peut-être ? Eve ? Non, il est trop efféminé. Ren ? Tu sais qu'il est fiancé à Sherry, hein ? Voler les petits-amis des autres, c'est très mal Lucy ! Ah, et Hibiki… Non, pas Hibiki ! Je le saurais, hein ?… Pitié, pas Ichiya ! »

« Tu as fini ton délire ? »

« A Lamia Scale, y'a Léon… Il a flashé sur Juvia, c'est mort. Dis non toute suite au mec chien et au nabot au turban ! »

« Kanaaaaaaaa…. »

« Alors c'est une fille ? »

« CA SUFFIT ! »

« C'est pas mon père tout de même ? JE VAIS LE TUER ! » …

_**Je te laisse imaginer la suite, Maman, tu connais la loufoque Kana maintenant ! Cet entretien m'a épuisé et JE SUIS TOUJOURS AU POINT DE DEPART ! Comment je vais faire pour partir en vacances MOI ? **_

_**Bref, je partais en mission avec un autre garçon que Natsu ! **_

_**Ps : Maman, si jamais je m'en sors pas. Je t'aime ! Papa aussi, dis-lui pour moi !**_

_**Lucy.**_

- FIN -

Note de l'auteur : Si vous aviez remarqué, il y a un petit clin d'œil à la série « Bref ». Bon Lucy ne raconte aussi bien que Kyan Khojandi mais c'est dans l'idée !

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

- Note de l'auteur : **EDIT 15/09/12 : AJOUT PDV STING !**

**SPOILS DERNIERS SCANS…**

Et là vous allez me dire « A BATS SABERTOOTH ! Surtout STING ! »

Ben non, j'ai encore besoin de lui pour finir cette fanfic, attendez un peu

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Le Départ.

L'après-midi était bien entamée. Avant de me rendre à mon rendez-...Euh, retrouver mon partenaire de mission, j'avais pris une bonne douche. Mes affaires étaient prêtes pour partir, il ne me restait plus qu'à m'habiller...

"Aaaaaahhhhh...Sting ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!" Avais-je hurlé de stupeur, remettant comme je pus ma serviette de bain qui se faisait la malle.

L'ancien Sabertooth était assis en tailleur sur mon lit, il arquait un sourcil en ma direction, totalement imperturbable à ma tenue...

"Mirajane-san m'a suggéré de venir ici. Elle m'a dit que tu avais tendance à être en retard au rendez-vous et j'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre..."

Mirajane... Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnait pas ? Rouge - de colère ou de gêne peut-être - j'attrapai mes fringues et retournai dans la salle de bain.

"Tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer ? Comment es-tu rentré d'ailleurs ?!"

"J'ai entendu Natsu et Gray en parlait une fois. Apparemment, il n'y a que toi qui ne sait pas..."

**JE VAIS LES TUER CES DEUX LA ! **

Contrariée, je ressortis de la salle de bain revêtue de ma tenue bleue marine - cette petite robe que j'avais dégoté dans l'un de ces nouveaux magasins de Magnolia - et j'avais attaché mes cheveux en deux couettes basses. J'attachai mes clés à ma ceinture et aussi, mon "Fleuve des étoiles" tout en essayant de ne pas regarder ce Dragon Slayer qui prenait beaucoup trop ses aises, si vous voulez mon avis. J'entendis alors du bruit venant de ma cuisine...

Un petit chat brun à la mimique aussi mesquine que son coéquipier arriva du poisson plein la bouche !

"Fais comme chez toi !" J'explosai devant ce deuxième opportuniste du nom de Lector.

"C'est ce que m'a conseillé Happy. Merci Lucy-san." Me dit-il simplement.

Blasée, je ne répondis pas. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous comme ça ?! Est-ce que FairyTail rendait les gens idiots ? Ou étais-ce moi qui n'avait rien compris...

Je soupirai et me retournai vers mon nouveau coéquipier. Le blond avait un léger sourire en coin qui me vola un frisson. Je n'avais pas peur de lui... Bon, peut-être un peu ! Il me rappelait tant de choses du Tournoi des Grands Jeux Magiques, notamment lorsque j'avais affronté cette femme - Minerva - lors de ce défi dans cette grande bulle d'eau : la Bataille Navale. Elle était bien plus forte que moi et au lieu de m'expédier hors de la bulle, elle avait voulu me tester. Je ne devais pas perdre après le fiasco contre Flare de RavenTail alors j'ai tenu bon mais elle m'avait volé mes clés et son pouvoir avait pompé toutes mes forces. J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer ! Heureusement, l'arbitre avait sonné la fin du temps réglementaire mais je me souviens de son air cruel alors que j'avais à peine conscience. Je savais que tous les autres Sabertooth savouraient aussi ce moment de "gloire" contre Fairy Tail et Sting en faisait parti. Je fus empreinte d'un malaise tout d'un coup et due me reprendre pour ne pas perdre mon sang froid face à lui.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu proposé de venir avec toi ?"

J'avais besoin de savoir. Etais-ce une façon de se venger de leur défaite au Tournoi ? Sans prendre à plus faible que lui, lui ressemblait bien. Pourtant, il avait l'emblème de FairyTail sur son épaule gauche et non, celui de Sabertooth. J'étais confuse, c'était le mot...

"Cette croisière est réservée à des gens de la haute société et ton nom est connue dans ce milieu, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Mon père a fait faillite, il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Je doute que mon nom sera reconnue à bord de ce bateau."Répondis-je, peinée.

"Tu as tort, si tu veux mon avis." Dit le blond, pragmatique. "Bref, tu as reçu une éducation qui nous aidera à nous fondre dans la masse pour réussir cette mission. J'ai besoin que tu m'apprennes les bases de l'aristocratie et tu feras une parfaite fiancée."

Je rougis aux mots « parfaite fiancée ». Que c'était embarrassant !

« On verra ça en chemin. » Continua-t-il en se levant du lit, n'ayant rien remarqué. « Le départ du navire est pour demain matin au port d'Hargeon. »

_Hargeon_, cette ville portuaire me rappela des souvenirs vieux d'un an et pourtant, je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis sept ans. Je m'embrouillais toujours avec ces années bloquées par la Fairy Sphère qui nous avait sauvé mes amis et moi d'une mort certaine contre un Dragon. Ce fameux examen de rang S hantait toujours mes nuits…

« Tu as fini de rêver _Blondie_ ? On peut y aller ? »

Ce surnom me secoua sur le champ – il me rappelait cette Flare de Raven Tail - et lui adressa mon regard le plus noir : « C'est Lucy, ok ?! Bon on y va ? On a du pain sur la planche ! On doit encore voir s'il y a un train en partance pour Hargeon. »

Le « Train » eut l'effet escompté. Comme tout bon Tueur de Dragon, ceux-ci, arrivés à un certain âge de _maturité, _avaient hérité d'un mal affreux qui les ronge : _Le Mal des Transports_ ! Un point faible étrange qui m'avait amusé chez Natsu au début et que je trouvais, à présent, ennuyeux. Surtout, que des que cela bougeait un peu que ce soit un vélo ou même un ennemi – repensez à _Nirvana_ – mon meilleur ami rendait presque à chaque fois son repas. Cela avait posé problème contre beaucoup d'ennemis, heureusement que j'étais là ! Je me demandai si Lisanna, actuellement en mission avec lui, gérait aussi bien que moi…

Bref, Sting était très pâle, il maitrisait déjà plus la chose que ce cher Mage du Feu qui me faisait une crise à chaque fois que je déclarais vouloir prendre le train et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. C'était pas du tout un sourire attendri, ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux…

Après avoir « verrouillé » mon appartement, bien qu'en rentrant, il aura été ravagé par certaines personnes, nous nous sommes rendus à la gare de Magnolia. Le trajet fut animé par le petit Lector qui essayait de rassurer son ami sur son mal récurrent mais le blond l'ignorait presque, les mains dans les poches. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil :

Il était plus grand que moi, ces cheveux ébouriffés étaient d'un blond proche de l'ivoire et il avait cette cicatrice qui barrait verticalement son arcade droite. Ses yeux bleus fendus comme ceux d'un Dragon faisaient des va et viens entre Lector et la route qui menait à la gare. Il portait toujours cet accoutrement exubérant qui était propre à Sabertooth un tee-shirt sans manche blanc ornée d'une fourrure noire, des gants sombres recouvrant ses mains jusqu'à ses coudes et ce pantalon noir large avec cette cape de même couleur accrochée à sa ceinture. Il avait un air de caïd et s'en vantait presque. Cela me rappelait quand nous l'avions croisé, mon équipe et moi, à Crocus avant le début du Tournoi. Il était avec son ami Rogue Cheney et ils n'avaient pas manqué de nous provoquer. Ils avaient expliqué leur « supériorité » car ils appartenaient à la troisième génération de Dragon Slayer, ceux avec un Lacrima implanté dans le corps, comme Luxus, et en plus, élevés par un vrai Dragon, comme Natsu. Cependant, pour gagner en force, ils avaient évincés leur propre parent….

J'avalai péniblement ma salive. Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais avec lui ?

« Oï _Blondie_, je te parle. »

« Q-Quoi ? » J'articulai, gênée par son ton abrupt.

Il soupira, las. « Si on doit jouer les parfaits amoureux, il va falloir que tu te détendes. Je ne mords pas encore… »

« Très drôle. » Dis-je, amer. « Qu'est ce que tu disais ? »

« Je doute que dans ton petit sac, tu ais de quoi passer pour une princesse. Je connais une boutique à Hargeon qui devrait pouvoir convenir. »

Je restai muette. Je n'avais même pas pensé à ce détail, trop absorbée par le « couple » que nous allions former et malheureusement, il avait raison. Je n'avais rien pour ressembler à la Lucy Heartfilia d'autrefois.

« Euh, c'est-à-dire que… Je n'ai plus autant… D'argent et… »

« Ce n'est surement pas pour mes beaux yeux que tu as accepté cette mission, hum ? »

Je croisai justement ses « beaux yeux » et détournai le regard, les joues rougies. C'était quoi _**ça**_ ? J'entendais ma conscience – le côté Obscur qui avait étrangement la voix de Mirajane – se moquer de moi et de mes rougeurs qui n'ont pas lieux d'être. Kuso ! _Concentres-toi, Lucy !_

« T'es bien une nana. » Attaqua Sting, moqueur. « Vous êtes bonnes qu'à dépenser votre argent. »

« C'est quoi ces vieux clichés !? Sors un peu de ta bulle, tu veux ! » Je rétorquai, clairement agacée.

« Et qu'est ce que tu as fait de la belle somme que tu as empoché pour votre victoire au Tournoi des Grands Jeux Magiques ? »

« Je…Je… Ca ne te regarde pas ! » Avais-je hésité, toujours irritée. « Je n'ai pas besoin de recevoir de leçon d'un mec qui attache plus d'importance aux fringues qu'une _nana_ ! »

« Je vois pas le mal. On avait bon goût à Sabertooth, contrairement à vos dégaines de mages _Has Been. »_

« Oh, figures toi que tu fais à présent parti de ces _Mages Has Been_ ! »

« Je remonte le niveau, c'est tout à votre avantage… »

« Tu- … »

« On est arrivé ! » Chantonna Lector, mettant fin à cette querelle sans queue ni tête.

Comme satisfait, Sting passa devant moi et rentra dans le grand hall de la gare. Lector me fit un petit sourire qui parut mesquin avec son air étrangement contrarié et suivit son partenaire à grandes enjambées. J'étais sûre qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour lui accorder le dernier mot ! Ma bonne conscience – Cette fois, c'était la voix de Happy. Pourquoi lui d'ailleurs ?! – me susurra ma mauvaise foi et me proposa un _poisson_ pour me détendre… **LA FERME, IMBECILE DE CHAT ! **

Je suivis de loin le blond et son chat. Sting prit deux billets et se dirigea vers le quai numéro trois dont le train sifflé son proche départ. **Et moi ?!**

« Leçon numéro un : Quand un gentleman est avec une jolie fille, il lui offre le billet de train également ! » Avais-je dit assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

« Tu vois une jolie fille Lector ? » Je saisis au loin.

« Je ne me prononcerai pas Sting-kun. Je ne suis qu'un chat après tout. »

« **Hé !** » Je halai, fâchée d'être traitée ainsi !

Le Dragon arrêta sa marche et se retourna un sourire en coin. « Je vais déjà te payer des fringues, tu peux quand même payer ton billet, _Blondie_ ? »

« Crétin. » Je lâchai entre mes dents alors qu'il repartait de façon nonchalante vers sa destination première et finit par se mélanger à la cohue de la gare ferroviaire.

« Et dépêches toi ou on partira sans toi. » Ajouta l'ex-Saber d'une voix lointaine.

* * *

« Tu pourrais être un peu plus gentil avec elle, tu ne crois pas ? »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Lector qui semblait s'inquiéter sans pour autant oublier que je devais monter à bord de ce maudit train qui, selon moi, se rapprochait **trop** vite de nous.

« Mais je suis gentil. » Rétorquai-je innocemment. « Et je ne vais pas l'abandonner sur le quai si c'est ce à quoi tu penses. Je la taquine, c'est tout. Il faut qu'elle s'ouvre un peu, elle est plus fermée qu'une huitre. »

« Elle ne nous aime pas. » avait-il conclu d'une voix triste.

« A qui la faute ? » Soupirai-je, las. « On a suivit les mauvaises personnes. »

« Tu regrettes ? »

Je restai coite un instant, alors que nous arrivions devant notre train pour Hargeon. J'avais le cœur qui battait déjà à cent à l'heure et alors que je n'avais même pas mis un pied dans le wagon, l'horrible envie de régurgiter mon déjeuner arriva sans prévenir, comme d'habitude. Je passai une main sur mon visage, essayant de ne pas paraitre malade et finis pas trouver mes mots.

« J'ai regretté le jour où j'ai perdu contre Natsu et que j'ai rompu notre promesse. »

On attendait gentiment devant l'entrée du transport, une foule de gens nous passait devant et j'espérais voir Heartfilia arrivait en grognant encore une fois que j'étais un _crétin_ mais elle n'était toujours pas dans les parages et me concentrai à nouveau sur mon ami de toujours. Le petit chat brun avait les larmes aux yeux et je lui posais une main rassurante sur sa petite tête, caressant son pelage chocolat.

« Je n'aurais pas du faire cette promesse. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas, Sting-kun ! Ce n'est pas grave ! » S'était-il empresser de dire, presque affolé par mon ton grave. « Tu n'étais pas prêt à ce moment là ! Et puis tu l'as dit, on a suivi les mauvaises personnes ! »

« Ouais, on était jeunes et cons. » Je me moquais de mes souvenirs d'enfance, avec un léger sourire. « Bien que je m'entende plutôt bien avec lui maintenant, ce n'est que partie remise. »

« Tu lâcheras pas, hein ? »

« Surement pas ! » Je renchéris, excité à l'idée de lui mettre la raclée du siècle. « Lui non plus ne lâche rien, d'ailleurs. C'est ce que j'admire le plus chez lui. »

L'Exceed me sourit avec cette même admiration. Il n'y avait qu'à Lector que je parlais de Salamander de cette façon. Natsu était un modèle pour moi depuis ma tendre enfance et après notre défaite dans l'arène de Crocus, j'avais encore plus envie de le vaincre un jour. Grâce à lui, j'avais d'autres convictions, d'autres objectifs et d'autres amis maintenant – même si certains me voyaient encore comme le diable en personne – et le tout combiné, finira par m'apporter ce dont je désire le plus sur un plateau. Je pourrais enfin rendre Lector fier de moi et honorer ma promesse !

Mais pour le moment, le train me rappela que je devais monter à bord. Blondie était peut-être déjà montée dedans ? Alors que je regardais autour de moi une dernière fois, j'eus l'impression de reconnaitre quelqu'un. Une odeur bien particulière de fraise sucrée aromatisée à un mélange d'orange et de liqueur de café. Autant d'odeur associée voulait souvent dire que la personne fréquentée quelqu'un et c'était le problème, je ne voyais pas _qui. _J'avais, cependant, le doute qu'il s'agissait de la célèbre _Titania_.

Est-ce que le maitre nous avait fait suivre ? Ou était-elle venue pour **ME** surveiller ? Cela ne m'étonnerait pas et je garderais cette information pour moi pour le moment. Il n'était pas nécessaire de faire quoique ce soit et j'aviserais plus tard, s'il s'agissait bien d'elle.

Lector et moi finîmes par monter dans _mon pire cauchemar_ à la recherche de la blondinette et d'une place et sans _concentration_, j'avais dû mal à tenir debout et j'étonnais toujours le contrôleur avec mon air dégouté, vacillant dans de gauche à droite comme un alcoolique qui rentrait chez lui après une cuite. Belle image de Sting Eucliffe, ex-Sabertooh et nouveau membre de Fairy Tail. Heureusement que le Weekly Sorcerer n'était pas dans le coin…

* * *

J'avais soupiré, crispée d'avoir été abandonné par mon nouveau coéquipier et m'adressai à la guichetière brune aux traits exotiques qui me souriait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Alors que je sortis quelques jewels, je la sentis, derrière la vitre de son guichet, s'avancer vers moi comme pour me faire une confidence et due lever les yeux pour constater ce qu'elle faisait. De sa voix mielleuse, elle m'aborda comme si nous étions bonnes copines :

« C'est votre petit-copain ? »

« Pardon ? » Je tiltai à la question. « Non ! »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. » Fit-t-elle alors que son regard cherchait encore la présence de Sting au loin dans la foule.

« Vous pouvez me donner mon billet pour Hargeon ? » Je demandai sèchement.

« Vous êtes de Fairy Tail, c'est ça ? » Continua la brune, toujours dans son délire. « Il faut que je l'invite à boire un café ! Il est trop craquant ! »

« C'est ça. Mon billet ? »

« Vous pouvez lui donner mon nom ? C'est Caroline Tisdale. »

« Je suis pressée ! »

« Que si vous lui donnez mon nom ! »

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de choses tombe sur moi ? Est-ce que Kami-sama m'en voulait ou quoi ? J'essayai de garder mon calme mais les gens qui faisaient la queue derrière moi n'étaient pas de cet avis.

_Vous vous bougez un peu devant ?! _

« Alors ? » S'impatienta la groupie de Sting, ignorant le monde qui s'accumulait derrière son guichet.

« Si vous ne me donnez pas mon billet, je ne pourrais jamais lui dire ! » Je craquai avec tous ces regards noirs braquaient sur nous.

« Ca va, ça va ! » Dit-elle, irritée. « Y'a pas le feu ! »

Elle me tendit enfin le billet mais au moment où j'allai l'empoigner, elle le retira avec ce grand sourire supérieur ancré sur ses lèvres charnues. _Respire, Lucy. Respire !_

_Alors ! Inadmissible ! Ces jeunes, aucun respect pour autrui ! _Entendis-je hurler derrière.

« Quel est son nom ? »

« Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? **JE VAIS RATER MON TRAIN ! **»

_ET MA MISSION AVEC MON MILLION DE JEWELS ! _Je rajoutai pour moi-même, au bord de la crise de nerfs qui pourrait lui être fatale…

« Soyez sympa ! Ou vous ne trouverez jamais de petit-cop-… »

« Il s'appelle **STING EUCLIFFE** ! Maintenant, tu vas me donner mon billet ou _moi et mes potes_ – Je montrais tous les gens furieux derrière moi – on te fait sortir de ta cabine pour t'expliquer pourquoi on va rater notre train ?!»

Je n'aimais pas la violence mais là, je n'étais pas seule à vouloir la peau de la caissière. Pâle, elle me tendit le morceau de papier tant attendu et je me précipitai vers mon train qui sonnait le départ. Derrière, je ne vis pas le chahut qui engouffra cette pauvre femme…

J'arrivai à monter à bord. Fallait-il encore que je retrouve les deux compères parmi tout ce monde ! Pressée, je bousculai maladroitement quelqu'un. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un d'aussi bonne humeur que moi ! De dos, je vis que c'était un garçon plutôt bien bâtie, un peu plus grand que moi, les cheveux brun corbeau. Peut-être un beau gosse qui me fera fondre au premier regard ? Ce serait une excellente compensation après ce que je venais de vivre…

« Pardon ! » Je m'excusai totalement gênée.

Il se retourna et je fus bizarrement déçue. Kami-sama me réservait encore des surprises de taille…

« Lucy ? »

« Gray. » Je marmonnai en essayant de paraitre _normal_. « Ca va ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Ma voix avait pris une tournure aigue comme paniquée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache pour Sting ! D'ailleurs, j'étais entrain de regarder chaque recoin du couloir du train pour voir si je ne le voyais pas dans l'un des compartiments. Gray Fullbuster n'était pas dupe et se retourna pour essayer de voir ce que je cherchais.

« Je pars en mission… Tu cherches Natsu ? » Demanda t-il en se retournant vers moi.

« Euh… Oui, c'est ça ! Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? »

« Surement entrain de résister à l'envie de rendre son déjeuner. Tu as essayé près des portes de sortie ? »

« Ah oui ! Pas bête ! Sacré Natsu ! Haha… Bon, ben bonne mission ! »

Avec un sourire faux et crispé, je passai à côté de lui mais il m'aborda à nouveau, toujours pas convaincu.

« T'es encore plus bizarre que d'habitude, Luce. Est-ce que ca va ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

Ca, c'était un mec bien. Un gentleman. Enfin, c'était seulement parce qu'il s'inquiétait. Seulement parce qu'on était amis… Et j'étais entrain de mentir à un ami ! J'avais terriblement honte ! Alors que je cherchais rapidement une parade, une voix féminine résonna dans le compartiment du train où il allait s'installer avant que je lui rentre dedans et la porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur une belle jeune femme habillée en bleu de la tête au pied. Même ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient bleus…

« Grey-sama a un problème… ? » Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour réaliser si j'étais réelle ou non. « Lucy-san ? »

« Haha... Salut Juvia ! » J'oubliais mon problème un instant pour savourer ce scoop et jetai un regard suggestif à un Gray gêné. « Vous partez en mission _tous les deux_ ? »

« En quoi cela intéresse-t-il, Lucy-san ? » Se crispa la mage de l'eau et s'accrocha vivement au bras de mon ami. « Tu es venue me piquer, mon Gray-sama ? »

« Oh non, Juvia. Je te le laisse… D'ailleurs, j'ai à faire ! »

Gray voulut protester mais je pris mes jambes à mon cou, saisissant l'opportunité et ajoutai au loin : « Amusez-vous bien ! »

A partir de là, je n'entendis pas leur conversation. Franchement, j'avais autre chose à faire ! Ou était-ce maudit Dragon Slayer ?! Ce n'était franchement pas ma journée !

« Elle ne m'a pas vu. »

Gray, qui essayait de se décoller de Juvia, répondit de manière ennuyée : « Erza, tu vas nous expliquer à la fin pourquoi tu nous as demandé de te suivre ? »

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux et le garçon ferma la porte coulissante puis ils s'assirent. Gray se mit en face d'Erza et Juvia, à côté et attendirent les explications…

« Je vous ai rien demandé du tout. » Fit de mauvaise foi la chevalière, les bras croisés, assise sur son siège.

La rousse vit son ami d'enfance roulait des yeux d'exaspération. La mage de l'eau pensait toujours à sa rivale d'amour et fronça les sourcils, exprimant son mécontentement :

« C'est à propos de Lucy-san ? »

« Non. »

« Erza, le train est encore à quai, je vais descendre… »

« Assis ! » Rugit l'ainée alors que le disciple d'Ul s'impatientait. Il s'exécuta, apeuré. « C'est bon, je vais vous expliquer… »

Le train démarra enfin et la belle aux cheveux rouges jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte avant d'entamer sérieusement son récit…

« Nanni ?! » Explosa le mage de glace. « Elle ne peut pas partir en mission avec lui ! Ou est Natsu ?! Je vais lui botter le cul à ce crétin enflammé !... »

« La ferme Gray ! » Gronda Titania. « C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de jouer le jeu dans le plan tordu de Mirajane. Bien qu'il soit membre de notre guilde à présent, j'ai dû mal à lui faire confiance. C'est une bonne façon de le surveiller. »

« Mira ne pense pas à tout ça ? » Continua le brun, toujours en colère. « Sabertooth a fait subir à Lucy des choses horribles, comment peut-elle ne pas s'en soucier ?! Et pour la caser avec lui en plus ! Mais j'hallucine ! »

Juvia était peinée par la réaction de Gray car elle avait toujours cette impression que Lucy avait une longueur d'avance sur elle et choisit volontairement son camp.

« Juvia pense que si Sting-san avait voulu nuire à Lucy-san, il l'aurait fait autrement que partir avec elle sur un bateau de croisière. C'est une mission qu'elle aurait bien aimé faire avec Gray-sama, c'est si romantique ! »

Erza ne voulut pas l'avouer mais elle l'aurait bien faite aussi avec une certaine personne alors que le seul garçon du groupe fulminait contre les idées farfelues des femmes !

« Tu avais vraiment besoin de nous deux ? » Rumina-t-il, évitant le regard de sa groupie numéro un.

« Je n'avais personne d'autre sous la main et il me fallait un couple. » Répondit-elle en les regardant intensément tous les deux.

« Un… _**quoi **_?! » S'égosilla le jeune homme.

Juvia, rouge comme une tomate, faillit s'évanouir. La mage en armure fut satisfaite de l'effet produit par son explication et sourit malicieusement au pauvre Gray qui jurait intérieurement à l'encontre de son amie.

Dans quoi s'étaient-ils embarqués encore ?

* * *

Commentez commentez commentez xD ;) biz à bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur : **EDIT LE 15/09/2012 : AJOUT PDV STING !**

Chapitre un peu fouillis, je n'en suis pas fière ! j'espère que cela vous satisfera quand même.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le trajet en train jusque Hargeon fut _calme_.

A ma grande surprise, Sting Eucliffe maitrisait plutôt bien son Mal des Transports. Certes, il n'était pas opérationnel pour discuter de la mission mais il n'était pas complètement pétrifié comme l'était un certain Dragon Slayer de ma connaissance. Lector m'expliqua, qu'avec son ami Rogue, ils avaient adopté la méditation afin de gérer leur stress et leurs émotions mais que cela pouvait se compliquer suivant la situation.

« Il y arrivera sur un bateau ? »

Le petit chat accentua sa mimique contrariée. « S'il a accepté de faire cette mission, je suppose que oui. »

Peu convaincue, je m'imaginais sur le bateau de croisière avec un cavalier toujours sur le ponton entrain de rendre son déjeuner et moi, entrain de faire le sale boulot. Avec la chance qui m'avait laissé tomber, je pouvais très bien m'attendre au pire.

Je soupirai et mon attention se porta sur lui. Il était en face de moi, son épaule contre la vitre du compartiment ou nous étions, il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine à moitié dénudée et les yeux fermés. Il avait l'air serein mais ses sourcils se fronçaient à certains moments, comme un mauvais tic. J'aurais pu le trouver beau à ce moment précis mais ma mauvaise foi ne m'abandonnerait pas.

Le train arriva à sa destination et nous descendîmes pour rejoindre la cohue de la gare. Mon cœur se pinça en repensant à cette ville qui me permit de faire partie de ma nouvelle famille, Fairy Tail. Natsu me manqua sur le moment et je fus déçue lorsque je vis Sting avancer dans la foule sans même se préoccuper de moi. Je dus lui courir après pour le rejoindre, il s'était finalement arrêté devant une fontaine au coin d'une rue et l'air marin traversa mes narines, accentuant la nostalgie de mes souvenirs. Lector se rendit utile et partit chercher un hôtel. C'était pratique de pouvoir s'envoler quand on le voulait !

Je passai une main dans l'eau clair de la source pour me rafraichir, m'assis sur le marbre de la fontaine et vit un Sting, moins pâle, m'observait d'un coin de l'œil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Je demandai, intriguée.

« On devrait s'entrainer. » Dit-il, soudainement aguicheur.

Mon cœur rata un battement et je questionnai, méfiante : « A… quoi ? »

« A s'embrasser ! »

« _**Que-Quoi ?!**_ … _**Hiiiii**_… _**! **_» Je hurlai avant de tomber à la renverse dans l'eau de la fontaine.

Le rire moqueur de Sting traversa la rue et furieuse, je me relevai complètement trempée.

« T'es idiot ou quoi ?! »

« Tu verrais ta tête, _Blondie_ ! » Continua le Dragon Blanc, mort de rire.

« Imbécile ! Tu n'es qu'un **IM-BE-CI-LE** ! » Avais-je articulé bien fort avec les poings serrés et une immense veine bleue battant sur mon front.

Erza aurait fait peur dans cet état mais moi, je ne fis qu'amplifier le rire de ce crétin ! Lector revint alors, un peu perdu par mon envie soudaine de prendre un bain…

« Tu avais chaud Lucy-san ? »

Cela, bien sûr, accentua le fou rire de mon soit disant coéquipier pendant que je grognai à son égard, tout en m'essorant violemment les cheveux comme si c'était son cou !

L'exceed ne chercha pas à comprendre et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il nous expliqua avoir trouvé un hôtel non loin d'ici et je le pressai pour qu'il nous y amène en vitesse, rêvant d'une douche chaude. Sting ne se dérida pas avant une bonne partie du trajet et garda même ce petit sourire fier jusqu'à l'hôtel. Comme pour m'achever un peu plus, leréceptionniste nous annonça qu'il n'avait plus qu'une chambre de libre avec un seul lit et vous savez ce que le blond m'a sorti ?

« On aura qu'à s'entrain-… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase puisque je lui claquais la porte de la salle de bain au nez ! Quel goujat ce type ! Franchement, en faire un gentilhomme n'allait pas être de la tarte avec ce genre de comportement puéril !

_C'était juste une blague. Natsu t'en fait des biens pires… _Minauda le reflet de Mira dans le miroir de la salle de bain, juste derrière moi.

J'étais en train de me sécher les cheveux et grimaçai, de plus en plus, agacée par les interventions de ma conscience. Je lui tirai la langue comme une gamine capricieuse et elle se contenta de disparaitre avec un joli sourire sur les lèvres.

Je finis de m'habiller et sortis de la salle de bain. Sting et Lector avaient commandé le repas alors qu'il n'était même pas l'heure de déjeuner mais connaissant, l'appétit des Tueurs de Dragon, je ne relèverai pas ceci. En revanche, pour ce qui était de la propreté et des bonnes manières…

Je me raclai la gorge pour attirer leur attention mais aucun des deux loustiques ne réagirent, bien trop occupés à dévorer leur plat comme deux tigres affamés.

« Hé, je suis là ! » Je dis, irritée.

« Qu'ech qui y'a… »

« Sting ! On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Et prends donc les couverts pour manger proprement ! »

Le jeune homme stoppa son entreprise de croquer dans sa cuisse de poulet et arqua un sourcil d'incrédulité, avant de me jeter un regard. Les poings posés sur mes hanches, je lui montrai des yeux le couteau et la fourchette mis de chaque coté de son assiette. Ennuyé, le nouveau membre de Fairy Tail se résigna à le faire et avec ses mains pleine de poulet graisseux, il rama à décortiquer sa viande blanche. Amusée, je lui tendis une serviette en papier qu'il m'arracha subitement des mains, touché dans son orgueil.

« Tu vas devoir des efforts de ce côté-là. A chaque repas, nous allons être entourés de gens aux manières impeccables et qui ne manqueront pas de nous juger si tu fais quoique ce soit de déplacer…. »

« C'est de la merde ces couverts ! » Se plaignit-il en s'acharnant sur son diner comme un dératé.

« C'est pareil pour le langage ! Surveille-le, s'il te plait ! »

« Diantre, ces couverts sont si... _Nul à chier_ ! C'est mieux ? »

« Tu es irrécupérable ! On ne va jamais s'en sortir ! » Je fis, désespérée avec les mains levés vers le ciel.

« Au lieu de pleurnicher, montres-moi comment on fait Miss _Je-sais-tout-sur-tout_ ! »

Je soupirai, lasse et comme à un enfant, je lui montrai comment procéder avec délicatesse puis lui intima de le faire, ce qu'il fit comme si c'était inné chez lui. Je fronçai les sourcils et eus du mal à trouver mes mots tellement j'étais épatée.

« J'ai une très bonne mémoire visuelle. » Déclara Sting avec un grand sourire de crâneur.

Lector en rajouta une couche, admiratif : « C'est très pratique pour affronter un adversaire, n'est-ce pas Sting-kun ? »

Le blond lui sourit, fier tandis que je me sentis plus légère…

« Mais c'est génial ! » M'enquis-je comme si je venais de découvrir un trésor inespéré. « On va gagner un temps fou ! »

Mon air hystérique effraya les deux compères qui se jetèrent un regard comme si j'étais devenue folle.

« Je vais pouvoir te montrer comment te tenir en société et comment danser aussi ! »

« Comment…_Quoi_ ? Danser ? Tu m'as bien vu, _Blondie_ ? »

« Il va falloir pourtant ! Chaque diner sera accompagné par de la musique, surtout pour des danses de salon ! Les mondains adorent ça ! »

« Je ne danserais pas ! » S'énerva l'ex-Sabertooth. « Jamais ! »

« Allez Sting, ce n'est vraiment pas difficile… »

« N'insistes pas ! »

Avec son air boudeur, il plongea ses dents similaires à des crocs dans la dernière cuisse de poulet et je roulais des yeux, indignée. La danse n'était pas si importante car s'il apprenait si vite rien qu'en observant, cela pourrait se résoudre sur le terrain mais son caractère (_Et le tien_, me rappela sournoisement Happy.) risquait de faire tout capoter. Je devais faire preuve de discipline mais avec tact. Je repris donc calmement :

« Bon ok, la danse je passe pour le moment. Tu m'écoutes pour le reste ? »

J'entendis un « _**Hn**_ » entre deux bouchées et je m'assis à la petite table de la chambre avec eux. J'expliquai alors les formalités le baisemain pour les dames ou la révérence pour les jeunes filles non-mariées et une bonne poignée de main pour les hommes. Avoir un langage soigné était obligatoire sans trop en faire, cela allait de soit car nous n'étions plus au Moyen Âge. Se tenir droit avec le sourire était un plus, tout comme faire semblant de s'intéresser aux autres, les flatter et ne pas manquer d'en rajouter sur sa propre personne. Les gens de haut rang étaient tous prétentieux à souhait…

Mon partenaire délaissa son assiette, attentif à mes dires et posa son menton sur la paume de sa main, accoudée à la table.

« Et quand était-il de **nous** ? »

« C-Comment ça ? » Je dis, prise au dépourvue.

« Tu es une Heartfilia, rien de difficile pour toi mais moi, il me faut une vie de richard, tu vois ? »

« Ah oui ! Euh… » Fis-je, mal à l'aise. « J'y ai pensé durant le trajet en train. Cette femme, Soraya-san, notre donneuse de requête, pourrait avoir un neveu éloigné… »

« Hum… Pas bête, _Blondie_. »

« On doit être un couple d'amoureux demain alors il va falloir cesser de m'appeler ainsi ! »

« Très bien, mon _sucre d'orge_. » Se prêta-t-il au jeu, charmeur.

Je rougis instantanément et le Dragon Blanc en profita, amusé.

« Mon trésor ? Soleil de mes nuits ? Princesse de mon cœur ?... »

« Comme tu voudras ! » Dis-je, embarrassée et me levai de mon siège pour attraper expressément mon sac.

« Il va faire bientôt nuit. » Je continuai mécaniquement en montrant du doigt le tableau d'un soleil déclinant par la fenêtre. « Les magasins vont fermer ! »

« Détends-toi, princesse. » Dit-il en s'étirant tel un félin. « Je connais les responsables de la boutique dont je t'ai parlé et Lector est allé les prévenir lorsque tu étais sous la douche. »

« Euh d'accord… » Fis-je, rassurée. « Tu es organisé, c'est… _Bien_. »

« Sache que je ne fais jamais rien à la légère et cette mission sera, par obligation, une réussite. »

« Tu ne me mets pas du tout la pression… » Je plaisantai, avec une énorme goutte de sueur derrière la tête. _Même pas peur…_

« Ça te changera ! Je crois savoir que tes missions avec Natsu ne sont pas toujours rentables… » Se moqua le blond, un sourire en coin.

« Tu crois pas si bien dire… »

« Il nous reste quoi à voir ? » Demanda Sting, sérieux.

« La danse ? » Je retentai avec cynisme.

Ses sourcils blonds prirent une pause furax et à mon tour amusé, je lui souriais.

« Tu ne dois _rien_ refuser à une dame, tu sais ? »

Il parut étonné, comme si je venais de dire une insanité.

« Rien ? Et si elle en veut à mon corps, je lui offre, c'est ça ? »

« Sting ! » Je m'outrai, rouge pivoine. « Je parlais de danse ! »

« Ah ben précise, chérie. Je ne voudrais pas faire de bourde à bord du bateau. »

« C'est ça… » Soufflai-je, le regard ailleurs. « Bon, cette danse alors ? »

« On a une boutique à faire, je te rappelle. » Me dit-il pour changer de sujet fissa.

« Bien joué. » Je dis en me levant, en même temps que lui, de table.

« Je sais. »

Au moins son attitude arrogante sera parfaite au milieu de tous ces gens de haut rang. Nous partîmes en quête de vêtements pour notre virée luxueuse en mer et l'appréhension commença à me ronger petit à petit. Je n'avais pas mis les pieds au milieu des « riches » depuis des lustres et j'avais la nette impression qu'en sept ans, la société avait changée. En bien ou en mal, je ne le savais pas encore mais en ce qui concernait mon nom…

Mon père avait été traité en paria après la faillite de ses chemins de fers. Il avait tout perdu et s'était retrouvé à la rue. J'ai appris qu'il avait travaillé en acharné à la guilde marchande « **Love And Lucky** » un trait de caractère qu'il n'avait pas perdu avec son entreprise et qu'il emmena dans la tombe. C'était tout à son honneur et j'étais fière qu'il ait pu se relever seul après une telle chute mais qui me disait que ces gens fortunés n'allaient pas en rire plutôt qu'en pleurer de compassion ? Néanmoins, cela pourrait faire paraitre Sting plus intéressant : Le jeune héritier de Soraya Huno sauve de la rue l'ex Héritière des chemins de fers Heartfilia… Ou l'humiliation pour avoir eu l'idée folle d'épouser une pauvre fille. Les snobs voyaient ou blancs ou noirs, les deux possibilités feraient surement le tour du bateau. Mais surtout, quelque chose d'autre me perturbait…

« Je ne devrais pas prendre mon nom pour cette mission. Avec le Tournoi, tout le monde sait à présent que je suis de Fairy Tail et cela pourrait compromettre nos chances de réussite. » Je dis lorsque nous fûmes dans la rue, en direction de la fameuse boutique.

« Tu crois vraiment que _**tous**_ les gens normaux – surtout les richards – ont suivi le Tournoi ? Nous vivons dans un autre monde pour eux et la plupart ne s'y intéresse même pas. On n'a rien à craindre à ce niveau-là, chérie. »

« Mais s'il y a des mages à bord ? Ils pourraient très bien bousiller notre couverture ! »

« Si tu joues ton rôle à la perfection, personne ne saura qui tu es. Ce n'est qu'un nom et les mages connus ne sont jamais appelés par leur nom. Regardes _Titania_ ou _Salamander_… Même au Tournoi, c'était toujours Sting _de Sabertooth_ ou Lucy _de Fairy Tail_… Que crains-tu exactement ? Que l'on te juge à cause de ton nom ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tous se méfient, voilà tout ! » Je m'efforçai de le convaincre – et surement moi, par la même occasion. « Et puis toutes ces personnes savent que j'ai déshonoré ma famille en fuguant pour rejoindre une guilde de mages… »

« Eh bien, fais-toi passer pour une cousine alors, puisque tu as si peur. Ton nom peut nous ouvrir des portes à bord de ce navire et nous avons besoin d'être crédible. »

« Une cousine… » Répétai-je, intéressée. « Affaire conclue. »

« Eh bien, si tu es aussi chiante pour un simple détail, j'imagine même pas pour choisir un vêtement ! »

« Merci… » Rétorquai-je simplement, l'âme beaucoup plus légère.

Le blond aux cheveux en bataille ne répondit pas, déstabilisé et se contenta de rouler des yeux, se disant surement que les filles étaient trop bizarres pour lui. Il venait de _me gonfler à bloc_ – comme dirait mon meilleur ami - pour réussir cette requête et je commençai à le trouver… _Sympathique_. Certes, un peu rustre mais il pouvait faire preuve d'indulgence, ce qui le remontait dans mon estime. Peut-être l'avais-je jugé un peu trop hâtivement ? (_Méchante Lucy-chan !_ Se moqua la voix de Mirajane dans ma tête.)

Cependant, ce n'était que le _très long premier jour_ en sa compagnie et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le laisser voir la vraie Lucy. Nous n'étions pas _amis_ et je n'étais pas encore sûre de vouloir l'être. Le passé était le passé pour moi mais étais-ce bien son cas ?

Réfléchir à son propos, ne m'empêcha pas de sourire joyeusement, ce qu'un certain Dragon Slayer remarqua avant que nous passions le pas de la porte de la fameuse et luxueuse échoppe….

* * *

Je fumai une cigarette dehors et regardai en douce, à travers la vitrine du magasin, ma coéquipière qui s'extasiait devant tant de vêtements aussi brillants les uns que les autres. Son sourire était celui d'une enfant devant un nouveau jouet et je n'avais jamais vu autant d'ingénuité dans un seul être, aussi menu soit-il. La vendeuse semblait ravie d'avoir une cliente aussi enthousiaste, surtout après moi.

J'appréciais les beaux vêtements mais n'étais pas un fan de shopping. A chaque fois que j'y allais, c'était parce qu'il le fallait. Heureusement, dans la plupart des boutiques, il y avait une jolie fille à distraire ou un employé à faire déchanter. Un passe-temps comme un autre. J'aurais bien accompagné la blondinette dans son essayage, histoire de… Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me plante avant de monter à bord du bateau de notre croisière. Elle avait un petit caractère bien à elle, comme la plupart des femmes de Fairy Tail, que je devais dompter si je ne voulais pas devenir sourd. A croire que tous les membres de cette guilde étaient bruyants.

Le patron avait fini par m'appeler pour régler nos achats. Blondie n'y était pas allée de main morte et elle rougissait devant tous ces vêtements très couteux, embarrassée que je lui offre sans ronchonner. Qu'importe. À Sabertooth, l'argent n'avait pas été un problème et j'avais acquis des économies pour dix ans. En plus, j'empocherais une belle petite somme à la fin de la mission et si cela lui faisait plaisir, alors tout le monde était content. La constellationniste avait tout de même insisté pour payer quelques babioles. Ah les filles !

Lorsqu'on arriva à la chambre d'hôtel, il était tard. Lector se prélassait dans notre lit et la mage aux cheveux d'or avait décidé de faire un brin de toilettes. Allongé tranquillement sur le canapé, je réfléchissais à notre requête, n'omettant rien qui pourrait la compromettre. Il me restait encore un détail à régler qui attendra le lendemain et je suggérais à mon compagnon ailé de ne pas embêter notre nouvelle partenaire durant son sommeil, ce qui le fit rire, bien entendu.

Quand Heartfilia ressortit de la salle de bain, je mettais tourner de façon à ce qu'elle me croit endormi et l'entendis soupirer, surement parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire sur _qui_ prendrait le lit. Franchement, j'avais appris à être un gentleman et elle devrait être fière de moi. Les nanas étaient d'un compliqué…

Les draps crissèrent et le matelas grinça. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et contemplai la chance de Lector de se retrouver dans un bon lit avec une jolie fille. Chacun son tour, je me rattraperai demain…

* * *

A bientôt :) R&R svp :p


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur :

Chapitre très long ! Bonne lecture !

- Chapitre 5 : Brave -

_Je rêvais que j'étais sur une plage de sable blanc, je sirotai mon cocktail sur mon transat et des serveurs plus mignons les uns que les autres prenaient le soin de me resservir lorsque mon verre était vide. Derrière mes lunettes de soleil, j'observai les vacanciers au bord de la mer et je vis ce jeune homme sortir l'eau comme dans une série de télé pour adolescents en mal d'amour. Il se leva, sa tête et ses cheveux roses se projetèrent vers l'arrière avec un charme fou et son corps parfait jaillissant d'eau miroita au soleil. Ce mec était incroyablement sexy !_

_« Oï chérie, c'est moi que tu dois mâter ! » Entendis-je alors à mes côtés, me tirant de ma chimère. _

_Je « matais », sans me priver, le grand blond aux cheveux courts désinvoltes, au sourire craquant et au corps sculpté comme une statue grecque qui tenait un ballon de volley sous le bras - c'était le bon côté de la plage - et soupirai, comme une groupie éprise de son idole. _

_« J'étais là avant toi, Sting ! » S'enquit le beau mec aux cheveux roses, reluisant encore d'eau de mer. _

_« Tch ! T'as aucune chance, Natsu ! Rentres chez toi ! »_

_« C'est ça ! Tu crois que je vais te la laisser, enfoiré ? »_

_« Tu veux te battre, abruti ?! »_

_Le rose ne se fit pas prier deux fois et les deux hommes entamèrent une bagarre digne de Fairy Tail…Pour moi ?! Attendez… J'avais bien dit _Fairy Tail ? _Mon cœur rata un bon et je discernais clairement la réalité : J'étais en train de __**rêver**__ de _Natsu _et de _Sting _en maillot de bain sur une plage ! _

_**COUPEZ ! **_

J'ouvris un œil avec un agréable gout amer dans la bouche et ne reconnut pas la chambre où je me trouvais. Ce fut lorsque j'entendis le grincement de la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrit sur un Sting Eucliffe à moitié nu, que la mission - et surtout mon rêve - me revint brutalement en mémoire. Rouge comme une tomate, je me cachai sous la couverte du lit.

« Sting ! Tu pourrais faire l'effort de t'habiller ! »

« Ne joue pas ta pimbêche, Princesse. On est fiancé, non ? Tu me verras souvent nu, c'est le principe d'un couple. »

Je sortis de ma cachette, fulminante de rage, que j'en oubliais sa nudité.

« On est pas un vrai couple ! Et lorsque l'on est entre nous, je ne veux pas te voir ainsi, c'est clair !? »

« C'est si horrible que ça ? » Questionna-t-il, en montrant fièrement son torse-nu parfait.

Je crus entendre le Sting de mon rêve qui me disait : _« Oï chérie, c'est moi que tu dois mâter ! » _et mon regard se perdit sur ses pectoraux et ses abdos incontestablement bien dessinés. Je discernai son rire amusé et secouai la tête de gauche à droite pour effacer ce moment d'égarement. Honteuse, je repartis sous ma couette.

« Je vais faire un tour en ville. On embarque à onze heures tapantes alors va te préparer. A toute'. »

Et la porte se referma bruyamment sur lui. Je soupirai et sortis du lit avec flegme pour me rendre devant toutes ces tenues achetées la veille. Sting avait quasiment tout payé et je n'avais acheté que des accessoires : des bijoux et des sacs pour aller avec les vêtements. Je lui devais une fière chandelle et c'était limite embarrassant même s'il avait affirmé qu'il s'en fichait de l'argent. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de réussir la mission coute que coute et j'avais bien le sentiment qu'il voulait impressionner Fairy Tail à sa façon. C'était bon signe !

Après un bref coup d'œil sur mes vêtements neufs, j'optai pour une tenue légère. Une petite robe bleu ciel très simple mais très élégante et filai sous la douche puis m'habillai. J'attachai mes cheveux longs et blonds en un chignon classique, me rendant plus mature et surtout plus snob. J'attrapai des boucles d'oreilles, de jolies perles et enfilai le collier qui allait avec puis je mis une touche de maquillage, très peu apparente pour finir.

Je m'observai dans le miroir et crut voir ma mère quelques instants. C'était à la fois douloureux et flatteur, deux sentiments qui n'allaient pas du tout ensemble et qui me rendirent nostalgique du passé. Après une bonne inspiration pour me remettre d'à plomb, je m'inspectai une dernière fois dans le miroir – tout était parfait bien entendu - et timidement, je passai la tête dans la chambre pour voir si le Dragon était dans le coin…

Effectivement, il était _là_ et je fus hypnotisée par ce jeune homme qui ajustait ses boutons de manchette sur sa chemise. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un aristocrate avec cette chemise blanche et ce pantalon en toile noire qui le sciait parfaitement. Il avait pris soin de ses cheveux blonds, certes toujours en bataille mais avec moins de désinvolture et il avait même mis une cravate dont le nœud restait détendu. J'avais l'impression de voir un autre Sting et celui-ci était particulièrement séduisant….

« On dirait cette _fille de l'eau_ qui regarde ce crétin de Gray. » Dit-il, nonchalant.

La magie de l'instant s'envola et l'ex-Sabertooth avait refait surface, celui que je ne trouvais **pas du tout **séduisant ! Embarrassée d'avoir été prise sur le fait, je m'avançai vers mon bagage pour trouver les gantelets bleu ciel qui allait avec ma robe.

« C'est Juvia. » Je corrigeai par automatisme, n'aimant pas son impolitesse.

« Tu avais ce même air lubrique. » Ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

« Imbécile… » Grognai-je, les joues rouges.

Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver ! Je n'étais pas Juvia ! Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui et le monde ne tournait pas seulement autour de sa petite personne ! Non mais…

J'attrapai rageusement mes escarpins et dos à lui, je les enfilai rapidement à m'en faire mal aux pieds mais lorsque je me relevai pour repartir vers ma valise, je tombai nez à nez avec Sting. Son sourire charmeur me fragilisa mais je ne perdais pas ma mauvaise humeur pour autant, je détournai les yeux et essaya de me rendre jusqu'à mon bagage mais il attrapa inopinément ma main en soie bleutée pour glisser une magnifique bague recouverte de diamants à mon annulaire…

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Ma voix mourut dans ma gorge tellement j'étais stupéfaite pour ce bijou _surement_ très couteux et lui adressai un regard totalement indécis.

« Je suis sorti acheter ça ce matin. C'est la touche finale de notre couverture. » Expliqua-t-il, triomphal.

« Ah… » Ce fut tout ce que je pus dire.

Bien sûr, à quoi je m'attendais ? A une _vraie_ demande en mariage ? _Pff…_

J'avalai difficilement ma salive, le regard toujours perdu sur cette magnifique bague et le cœur tambourinant dans mes tempes. _Oï_ _! Lucy, bouges toi !_

« Tu… Tu es s-sûr que c'est nécessaire ? » Balbutiai-je, encore sous le choc. « Cela a dû te couter une fortune… »

« Et alors ? » Soupira Sting, las. « Cesse de te préoccuper des détails, Princesse et profites un peu de la vie de temps en temps. »

« Oui mais… »

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? » Me reprocha-t-il, direct.

Malgré moi, je lui souris timidement. « Merci… »

« Bon t'es prête ? »

« Aye… Ou est Lector ? » Demandai-je, en me rappelant ne pas avoir vu le chaton brun de la matinée.

« Il fait du repérage. On le retrouvera à bord. »

J'acquiesçai avec une admiration discrète pour son organisation à toute épreuve. Cela me changeait vraiment de Natsu… Ce n'était pas lui qui aurait pensé à m'acheter une bague en diamants pour la réussite d'une simple mission !

Alors que nous nous rendions tous les deux vers le port – Sting avait insisté pour porter mon imposant bagage ou plutôt, il ne m'avait pas laissé le choix – je n'arrêtai pas d'appréhender le reste de cette mission en compagnie de mon _fiancé_. Cette bague m'avait complétement retournée et je n'arrêtai pas d'y jeter un œil pour vérifier qu'elle était bien là, à mon doigt. Si Mira avait été là, elle se serait, sans doute, bien moquée de moi…

Nous arrivâmes à destination et je fus fascinée par le _« Brave »_, ce long paquebot luxueux dont le monde afflué pour monter à bord. Je ne fis pas attention à mon coéquipier qui s'éloigna pour trouver les bagagistes du bateau et observa le monde autour de moi. Mes yeux noisette se posèrent sur une chevelure rousse tressée et sa petite robe blanche d'été qui passait l'escalier amovible qui permettait de grimper à bord du navire. Pourquoi cela me rappelait-il quelqu'un ? _Hum…_ Et ce jeune homme qui était avec elle ? Il était habillé aussi sombrement que ses cheveux mais de façon décontractée et…

« _Ma chérie_… » Me susurra la voix suave de Sting et je sursautai, comme une idiote.

Gênée, je lui adressai un regard plein de reproches alors qu'il se moquait de ma stupidité. Il allait vraiment me rendre dingue !

« J'ai fait enregistrer nos billets. On peut y aller. » Me dit-il en me tendant le bras, comme le ferait un parfait gentleman et que je saisis fermement.

« Contente de voir que tu as retenu mes leçons… »

Le blond se contenta d'avoir ce petit sourire arrogant qu'il affectionnait tant et nous suivirent la cohue qui montait à bord du _« Brave »_. Une fois en haut de l'escalier, un homme aux cheveux gris bien coiffé et plutôt jeune, peut-être légèrement plus âgé que nous, dont l'uniforme bleu marine était impeccable, nous accueillit – surtout moi, en fait – avec le sourire.

« Bienvenue à bord du _Brave_ ! Je suis Edward Newgate*, Capitaine du navire…. _Miss_. » Ajouta-t-il en prenant ma main pour y déposer un baiser.

Bien sûr, il vit la bague de fiançailles à mon doigt et laissa entrevoir une mimique déçu sur son visage avant de se relever mais ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Sting qui semblait ravi de l'effet repoussoir qu'avait ce bijou sur les autres hommes mais à mon avis, je me faisais des idées à cause de cette fichue bague qui n'était là que pour la mission !

« Merci, Capitaine. » Répondit mon partenaire d'une voix hautaine.

Bourru, il m'entraina sans préavis et je jetai un regard désolé au capitaine abasourdi avant de disparaitre sur le pont du bateau.

« Sting, tu aurais dû nous présenter ! Tu dois être plus patient et surtout plus aimable. » Soufflai-je, excédée.

« Il n'y a pas plus aimable que moi. »

Je soupirai à nouveau devant son insouciance. Ce séjour allait être amusant !

Il s'arrêta pour analyser les environs. Nous étions à l'intérieur du bateau, nous croisâmes énormément de monde et je n'eus pas le temps de voir à quel point ce couloir était spacieux et surtout très riche en décoration mondaine. Sting ronchonna pour lui-même et je compris qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait la cabine de notre cliente. En clair, nous étions perdus à bord d'un énorme paquebot mais je fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué, profitant de la situation pour me jouer un peu de lui.

« Tu es sûr que tu sais ou es la cabine de Soraya-san ? »

« Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ? » Grogna-t-il, vexé. « J'ai demandé au mec qui a validé nos billets, il a dit que c'était la cabine _1524_… »

J'observai les quelques portes qui nous entouraient et je m'approchai de l'un d'entre elles sans me faire bousculer par la foule pour lire : _54._

« Quel idiot ! On n'est surement pas au bon étage… Excusez-moi Monsieur ? »

Je m'étais adressée à un marin qui m'avait dépassé, il se retourna en entendant ma voix mielleuse et je lui fis un clin d'œil, suggestif. L'homme, bien plus âgé que moi, eut un sourire amoureux en découvrant la jolie jeune femme que j'étais et s'approcha. Qui a dit que mes charmes ne fonctionnaient pas ? (_Sur les pervers uniquement Lucy_, s'empressa de rectifier la voix fluette de Happy… **Files de là toi !** **GRRRRRRR !**)

« Mademoiselle… » Salua-t-il, charmé.

« Pouvez-vous me dire de quel côté se trouve les cabines à quatre chiffres, s'il vous plait ? »

« Au cinquième étage. Prenez l'ascenseur, c'est plus pratique… Oh, peut-être voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? » Dit-il sur un ton entreprenant.

« Ça ira. » Intervint l'ex-membre de Sabertooth dans toute sa splendeur.

Le marin grimaça, tourmenté par le jeune homme au regard bougon et s'en alla au pas de course. Je jugeai du regard mon équipier qui haussa les épaules d'indifférence pour me prendre la main et m'emmener vers l'ascenseur. A l'intérieur, il ne me lâcha pas pour autant et avec le monde qu'il y avait dans cet ascenseur, le blond passa même une main autour de ma taille pour m'attirer contre lui. Charmante attention qui me mit mal à l'aise et j'essayais de ne pas écouter mon cœur qui dansait dans ma poitrine et mon estomac qui fourmillait. En plus, il faisait une chaleur à en crever ! Quand est-ce qu'il arrivait ce cinquième étage à la fin ?!

_**Ding !**_ La grande porte en fer coulissa et nous sortîmes précipitamment. Je n'eus pas le temps de souffler que Sting me traina jusqu'au bout d'un couloir et trouva enfin la chambre 1524.

Pas du tout patient, il toqua bruyamment à la porte et une voix féminine s'éleva de l'autre côté de la cloison. « _Entrez !_ »

Le Dragon Blanc ouvrit la porte et il me laissa entrer en premier, ce qui m'épata. Un Sting avec des bonnes manières, on n'en voyait pas tous les jours !

La pièce était une chambre fortunée recouverte d'une tapisserie rougeâtre et d'une moquette blanche. Un grand lit baldaquin était disposé en biais dans un recoin de la chambre pour la faire paraitre plus spacieuse et le mini bar était déjà sorti et entamé. Une vieille dame aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés était assise sur un fauteuil volumineux en velours pourpre qui me rappela ceux de mon enfance que mon père avait dans son bureau de l'époque et se leva de façon enthousiaste pour nous accueillir.

« Vous devez être les mages de Fairy Tail. Votre guilde m'a prévenu de votre arrivée ! Je suis Soraya Huno ! » S'exclama-t-elle, joyeusement. « Installez-vous, jeunes gens ! »

« Enchantée Soraya-san… » Je fis en m'asseyant sur un fauteuil tout aussi imposant mais tellement confortable. « Je suis Lucy et voici, Sting. »

« Un vrai parcours du combattant pour arriver jusqu'à vous, Soraya. » Dit-il, endossant son rôle de séducteur.

La vieille femme, enfin surement plus jeune que notre maitre de guilde Makarov, gloussa à sa remarque comme une adolescente totalement séduite et Sting aperçut mon exaspération à son égard sur lui, pour me lancer un regard du style « _T'es jalouse, chérie ?_ ». Je roulai des yeux, agacée et me concentrai sur notre cliente.

« Oh je suis sûre que vous allez très vite vous adapter à cette vie de château ! » S'enthousiasma Soraya en scrutant nos tenus parfaites. « D'ailleurs, tout votre confort sera à mes frais et vous avez quartier libre ! »

« Merci Soraya-san. » Dis-je, attendrie par sa gentillesse.

« Merci. » Répéta mon équipier de façon abrupt. « Mais venons-en aux faits. Quelqu'un en voudrait à votre fortune ? »

Sting… Je soupirai, ennuyée par son tact inexistant. Bien sûr, la vieille dame était charmée et n'y fit pas attention. C'était plutôt le contraire !

« J'aime votre passion pour le travail, jeune homme ! Il s'agit de voleurs professionnels qui ne s'intéressent qu'aux joyaux inestimables et il s'avère que j'en possède un. Une tiare unique qui vaut tout l'or du monde, croyez-moi… »

J'eus la bouche sèche. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas juste une simple mission de routine. Protéger un trésor ancestral pouvait nous couter la vie car ce genre de brigands ne s'arrêtait pas sur ce genre de détail. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon partenaire qui semblait aimé l'idée de tabasser un ou deux voleurs. Vraiment tous pareils ces Dragon Slayer…

« Je ne m'en sépare jamais et comme c'est la première fois que je monte à bord d'un bateau, j'ai bien peur que ces voleurs voient l'opportunité tant attendu pour me la voler. »

« Avez-vous déjà eu affaire à eux ? » Questionnai-je, en bon détective.

« Non mais on m'a averti de leurs _activités_. Une amie à moi s'est fait cambrioler, il y a deux semaines de cela et depuis, j'ai fait renforcer la sécurité de mon domaine. J'ai failli annuler ce voyage par peur de ne pas être à l'aise à bord avec cette couronne mais cette même amie m'a conseillé de faire appel aux services des guildes de mages officielles. »

« Et nous voilà. » Commenta le beau parleur, j'ai nommé Sting. « Je… On prend l'affaire en main. »

Alors que la vieille dame pouffait _encore_, son regard bleu fendu avait dévié rapidement sur moi après son hésitation, il remarqua mon air boudeur qui disait « _Je ne compte pas pour des prunes !_ » et m'adressa un sourire d'excuse. Quel idiot prétentieux…

« Ou est cette tiare ? » Continua le blond aux allures de Don Juan.

Soraya leva un index, approuvant sa question pertinente et se leva doucement vers l'une de ses énormes penderies pour sortir un petit coffre-fort en acier trempé puis revint avec pour nous le présenter sur la grande table basse devant nous.

Sting parut choqué : « C'est une blague ! Vous mettez ce bijou **inestimable** dans cette **petite** boite ? »

Moi-même, je restai stoïque devant cette **boite**…

La bonne femme rit, une main devant la bouche et nous nous regardèrent entendu : Elle avait un grain !

Elle ouvrit finalement le coffre qui ne contenait qu'une petite clé doré. Une _clé_ ?

« C'est la clé de ma chambre forte à bord du navire. Chaque voyageur qui le désire à le droit à un espace fortifié sans faille pour protéger ses biens et c'est là-bas qu'est entreposée la tiare. Je vous confie donc cette clé jusqu'au Bal de fin de croisière où j'aimerais la porter. »

Notre cliente tendit cette clé à Sting qui se chargea de la ranger précieusement dans sa poche et fit son plus beau sourire à Soraya-san qui apprécia sur le champ.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Tout se passera bien. »

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça. » Je commençai sur un ton professionnel. « Pour notre couverture, nous avons pensé à faire de Sting votre neveu éloigné. »

« Oh j'en serais ravie ! »

Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnait pas ? Le blond fut satisfait par la nouvelle et j'essayai d'ignorer mon envie de grimacer d'agacement.

« Et je serais sa _fiancée_, Lu... Luna Heartfilia. »

« Heartfilia ? » S'étonna notre hôtesse. « Vous êtes de la famille de ce pauvre Jude ? »

Mon cœur se serra dans ma gorge et je dus me pincer pour me calmer. Je n'aimais pas que l'on me prenne en pitié…

« Oui, je suis la cousine de sa fille… » J'articulai péniblement.

« Oh ma pauvre… C'est tellement triste ce qui est arrivé à votre oncle. Un si grand homme… Que devient-il à présent ? »

« Vous voyez bien qu'elle n'a pas envie de parler de ça ? » Intervint Sting d'un ton rêche.

La femme mit une main devant sa bouche pour montrer sa confusion et se confondit en excuse. Je me sentis soulagée et remerciai mon coéquipier du regard qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules comme si c'était normal. Savait-il pour la mort de mon père ? Je n'en avais pas parlé clairement lorsque j'avais envisagé ne pas prendre mon nom de famille pour la mission mais tous ceux de Fairy Tail savait que j'avais perdu mon père récemment, après tout, ils étaient ma famille à présent et peut-être en avait-il entendu parler.

Après quelques détails sans importance et quelques derniers gloussements de la part de notre riche cliente, nous rejoignîmes notre chambre – par chance au même étage, c'était la 1633 - toute aussi luxueuse que celle de Soraya Huno. Nos affaires étaient déjà là et par reflexe, je m'assis sur le lit pour me détendre un peu. Ces escarpins me sciaient les pieds…

« Tu veux déjà testé le lit ? » Se moqua le Dragon.

Comme d'habitude, je rougis. « Très drôle…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sting avait ouvert sa valise et chercha quelque chose avec attention. Ses mains en ressortirent une chaine et il attrapa la clé enfoui dans la poche de son pantalon en toile noire.

« Je porterais cette clé. » Expliqua-t-il en la passant autour du cou et la cacha sous sa chemise blanche.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. C'était la chose la plus simple à faire et il était surement le mieux placé pour la porter sans que cela attire l'attention. Cependant, j'avais vu que ce collier avait un autre pendentif. Il était étrange, on aurait dit une sorte d'écaille luminescente mais malgré ma curiosité naissante, je n'eus pas le temps de poser la question que le bateau sembla se détacher du port d'Hargeon.

Le beau blond blêmit soudainement et j'eus un air mi- amusé, mi- ennuyé.

« Tu ne pensais pas que le bateau resterait amarré tout de même ? »

Il se contenta de grogner et se jeta hâtivement sur le lit : « Je gère, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour m'adapter ! »

Ma fameuse médiation qu'il avait utilisée dans le train et n'ayant pas spécialement envie de rester dans la même pièce que lui, je soupirai : « Je vais aller faire un tour. »

L'ex-mage de Sabertooth, allongé de tout son long sur le grand lit baldaquin, grogna quelque chose qui sonnait comme une approbation et je pris mon sac avant de sortir. Dans le couloir, je retrouvai quelques personnes toutes aussi bien habillés et coiffés les unes que les autres et je partis en exploration à bord du « _Brave_ ». Autant en profiter, pendant que le Dragon sommeillait ! J'étais après tout un tout petit peu en vacances aussi et j'avais vraiment besoin de me changer les idées mais sans perdre de vue notre objectif.

_Quelque part à bord du bateau…_

« Tu es sûre que cette bonne femme ne leur dira rien ? » Ronchonna un jeune homme séduisant en costume sombre.

Les trois mages de Fairy Tail étaient dans une chambre prestigieuse en train de se préparer et Juvia ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer Gray à un prince charmant. Son _Gray-sama_ était tellement beau, même avec ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

La mage de Rang S réajustait son chapeau blanc devant un grand miroir pour cacher ses cheveux écarlates et répondit d'un ton autoritaire :

« En fait, Soraya-sama est plutôt rassurée d'avoir trois autres mages supplémentaires à bord pour protéger son trésor. C'est pour ça, qu'elle ne dira rien. »

« Alors en plus de surveiller Sting, on va bosser ? » Continua Gray sur le même ton. « J'espère qu'on ne fait pas tout _ça_ pour rien, Erza. »

Il eut droit à un regard meurtrier de la part de son amie d'enfance et devint légèrement pâle d'effroi.

« Pour le moment, profitons de la croisière. » Avisa celle que l'on surnommait Titania. « Evitez de vous faire remarquer, c'est clair ? »

Gray était déguisé en pingouin, il ne voyait pas comment il ne pourrait pas attirer l'attention sur lui ! Quant à Juvia, elle avait revêtit une petite robe bleu marine très élégante et portait un couvre-chef de même couleur recouvrant ses cheveux bleus rattachés en un chignon stricte. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que Juvia avait l'habitude de porter mais elle se sentait à l'aise. Erza avait « équipée » sa petite robe blanche d'été dévoilant ses formes pulpeuses et avait opté, elle aussi, pour un chapeau. Ils avaient l'air tous trois de vrais héritiers aisés et la rousse en fut ravie. Il ne restait plus qu'à éviter de tomber sur Lucy et son équipier et tout irait bien !

Il y avait, cependant, un détail à régler…

« Ah au fait… » Commença Erza, légèrement embarrassée ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour ses amis. « Si on vous demande : Juvia, tu as hérité récemment d'une petite fortune d'un oncle, je suis ta dame de compagnie et Gray, tu es…Son mari. »

« _**Nanni**_ _**! » **_Hurla de gêne le mage de glace, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Juvia mariée à Gray-samaaaaaaaaa… !? » Fit la jeune mage, rouge comme une écrevisse avant de défaillir.

« C'est quoi ces idées à la _Mirajane_ ?! » Continua un Gray rouge, furax. « Et pourquoi je suis pas marié avec toi, d'abord ? »

_Erza-san_ _?_ Se relava en quatrième vitesse la mage de l'eau, le regard noir pointé sur la jeune Scarlett. _Une nouvelle rivale d'amour ?!_

« Parce que j'ai déjà un petit-ami… »

Les yeux de Gray devinrent des soucoupes et sa bouche toucha presque le sol, tandis que Juvia sembla renaitre. _Juvia_ _ne se sentait pas d'affronter encore Erza-san…_

« Et que c'est moi qui décide ! »

« _Un petit-ami_… » Murmura Gray pour lui-même, toujours abasourdi. _Le pauvre gars…_

« Je t'ai entendu, Gray ! »

L'autre se fit tout petit et ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il l'attendait. Juvia non plus !

« Allez ouste ! On va faire un tour ! Allez tenez-vous la main… Gray ! Prends-lui la main, j'ai dit ! Non Juvia ! Ne t'évanouie pas ! Voilà, c'est ça ! Ne restez pas là comme des imbéciles ! Avancez maintenant ! Rhooo… »

Et la journée n'était pas finie pour ces deux-là…

*** FIN ****

* Edward Newgate : Barbe Blanche dans One Pièce !


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE AUTEUR : EDIT DU 15/09/12 : FUSION CHAPITRE 6&7 ET AJOUT POVs STING =)**

Jalousies et doutes planent au dessus de deux têtes blondes à bord d'un bateau !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un cocktail à la main, j'avais légèrement parcouru cet immense bateau car mes pieds me faisaient tellement souffrir, que je m'étais arrêtée sur la terrasse d'un café et profitai de l'air pur et du soleil étincelant de cette fin de matinée. Mon regard s'était perdu dans la foule, il y avait énormément de mondains et notamment des familles. J'avais remarqué cette petite fille blonde avec cette jolie robe à fleurs qui s'extasiait devant une vitrine de beignets et me rappela cette petite Lucy Heartfilia plutôt turbulente et surtout joyeuse du temps où sa mère était en vie. Parfois, cette petite fille insouciante me manquait…

« Re Bonjour Miss… »

Je sortis de ma rêverie pour découvrir le charmant capitaine du « _Brave _», Edward Newgate en personne.

Le gentleman aux cheveux gris hirsutes me montra la chaise supplémentaire installée à ma table et demanda poliment : « Je peux ? »

Je lui souris aimablement en guise de réponse et il s'assit en face de moi. Dans ce contexte-ci, je dirais que je lui ai tapé dans l'œil et inconsciemment, je jetai un regard aux alentours pour voir si un certain blond au caractère farouche n'était pas dans le coin. Bien entendu, il ne l'était pas et je me sentis plus décontractée. Être abordée par le Capitaine d'un navire telle que celui-ci était plutôt flatteur et en même temps, je pourrai peut-être en savoir plus sur son navire pour l'intérêt de la mission. Une pierre, deux coups !

« Pardonnez-moi mais je ne connais même pas votre nom. »

« Oh en effet. » Je dis, confuse. « Je m'appelle Luna Heartfilia. »

Pourvu qu'il ne connaisse pas mon père !

« C'est un très jolie prénom. Il vous va à ravir ! »

_Ouf !_ Il ne retiendra que mon prénom. J'eus quand même les pommettes rougies par sa flatterie…

« Vous êtes seule ? »

Ah oui, c'était vrai. Juste quand un bel homme comme lui s'intéresse à moi, il fallait que j'aie Sting dans les pattes et je ne pouvais même pas m'en débarrasser ! (_Comme si tu le voulais !_ Me souligna vilement la voix de Mira…)

« Mon fiancé, Sting Eucliffe, a dû s'absenter pour régler une affaire de famille. » Mentis-je, plutôt bien.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave… » Par contre son ton à lui n'était pas très véridique… « Dites-moi ? D'où vient une jolie demoiselle comme vous ? »

« Oh… D'un petit domaine près de… Shirotsume… » Je fus moins crédible avec mes hésitations gênées mais je changeai vite de sujet, plus sûre de moi. « Et vous ? Vous n'êtes pas tout le temps à bord du _Brave_ ? »

« Heureusement non ! » Dit-il, amusé. « Je suis de Magnolia. »

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma boisson et il se permit de me tapoter le dos pour m'aider à reprendre mon souffle.

« Ça va ? » Avait-il dit, inquiet.

« Oui, je suis maladroite… » Et vraiment pas chanceuse.

Il fallait que cet homme vienne de notre ville sur les centaines qu'ils pouvaient y avoir sur tout le royaume de Fiore ! En ce moment, j'avais vraiment la poisse.

« C'est une très belle ville… » Je dis pour me rattraper.

« Tout à fait… Vous voudriez marcher un peu en ma compagnie ? Je dois faire le tour de mon équipage pour voir si tout se passe comme prévu. »

Pourquoi pas ? Cela pourrait être intéressant. Je pourrais apprendre des choses sur le navire, ses occupants et lui. (_Elle l'aiiiiime_ ! Chatonna la voix agaçante de Happy…)

« Eh bien… » Commençai-je timidement…

* * *

J'avais fini par m'habituer mais cela restait toujours trop long à mon goût. Pourquoi est-ce que les Dragon Slayer avaient un tel point faible ? On finissait toujours par être malade et complétement inutile. Au Tournoi, durant le premier défi, j'étais clairement passé pour un mariole et je détestais ça. Pourvu que je tienne le coup à bord de ce merdier, je n'avais vraiment pas envie que Blondie se moque de moi devant les _Fées_. J'avais déjà assez de mal à me faire accepter, pas besoin d'en remettre une couche.

Lector était arrivé entre temps. Il m'avait informé de l'endroit où était le coffre-fort de la vieille femme à bord du _Brave_ et il semblait que c'était vraiment bien gardé.

Le chaton regarda par la fenêtre, constatant la belle journée et la chance qu'on avait d'être dans un tel palace. En même temps qu'il parlait, je sentis mon cauchemar revenir me hanter et je courus au pas de course dans la salle de bain…

« T'es sûr que c'était une bonne idée de prendre une mission à bord d'un navire. Tu sais, qu'on est coincé en pleine mer et qu'on ne peut plus faire demi-tour… »

« Fermes-la un peu… » Je maugréai, le teint livide. « Tu veux m'achever ou quoi ?»

« Gomen Sting-kun… C'est juste que je suis impressionné que tu aies pris une telle mission. »

J'étais moi-même étonné. A croire que mon désir d'être un bon mage de Fairy Tail me rendait masochiste !

Après quelques minutes de répit, je partis alors à la recherche de la blondinette pour jouer les parfaits fiancés et avec mon flair hors pair, c'était du gâteau. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à _ça_.

Heartfilia était attablée au soleil à la terrasse d'un resplendissant café avec ce _Capitaine_. Il était en face d'elle et lui faisait de grands sourires aguicheurs. J'étais derrière la vitre de l'établissement et restais là un moment à les observer. Je ne la voyais pas mais j'étais sûr qu'elle rougissait candidement devant ce beau parleur et je commençai à croire qu'elle me lâcherait pour un crétin pareil. Ne voyait-elle pas que ce type était simplement là pour la mettre dans son lit ? Il était clair qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de petit copain avant… _Moi _? Ironie du sort. Rien qu'en me regardant elle avait pourtant compris que je n'étais pas un ange, alors pourquoi lui ?

Je n'entendais pas clairement leur _fascinante_ conversation, cela me tapait sur le système et je finis par sortir de ma cachette. La tête que fit le beau gosse en uniforme me fit jubilait intérieurement. Je faisais toujours cet effet-là quand on me _dérangeait_. Il avait peur et j'adorais ça.

* * *

… Mais le jeune capitaine avait ses sourcils gris froncés, les traits de son visage s'étaient tendus et son regard se perdait derrière moi. Je sentis alors deux mains puissantes se poser sur le dossier de ma chaise, suivi par un raclement de gorge agacé. Je levai la tête et découvris l'ancien Tigre, totalement de mauvaise humeur. Comme d'habitude, certes mais il avait quelque chose d'autre. Ses pupilles turquoise braquées sur mon nouvel ami me donnaient froid dans le dos. Ce Sting-là n'était pas celui de Fairy Tail…

« Luna chérie, je t'ai cherché partout... » Dit l'ex-Saber d'une voix froide et sans m'accorder un regard. « Dites-moi Capitaine, vous n'avez pas un bateau à _commander_ par hasard ? »

« Sting ! » Me plaignis-je, mi- fâchée, mi- impressionnée.

Mais l'homme en uniforme n'était pas atteint par son attitude abjecte et se leva simplement de sa chaise. « Laissez Luna-san. Votre ami a raison… »

Edward m'accorda un regard aimable et revint vers son rival : « Ravi de vous avoir revu. »

Puis s'en alla sans faire d'histoire, comme tout bon gentleman.

J'en restais de marbre, même quand mon imbécile de coéquipier se posa lourdement sur la chaise qu'occupait le capitaine avant son départ précipité. Je n'ai vraiment pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer !

« _Votre ami a raison…_ » Imita le blond d'une voix mièvre, puis il rigola. « Quel abruti ! »

Je l'incendiai alors du regard : « C'est toi l'abruti ! Pourquoi as-tu réagi ainsi ? Il n'a rien fait de mal que je sache ! »

Il arqua un sourcil, exaspéré : « Je te signale qu'on est _fiancé_, chérie. Je ne vais pas compromettre notre couverture parce que mademoiselle se fait embobinée par le premier beau gosse à bord. »

« Tu me prends pour une fille facile ? » Je m'énervai, rouge de colère. « Je ne suis pas stupide non plus ! »

« Baisse d'un ton, tu veux ? On est censé être amoureux ! »

« Les amoureux se disputent aussi ! Et là, _mon chéri_, tu me pompes l'air !»

Je me levai, digne, et partis d'un pas ferme sans lui donner un regard. J'entendis un serveur demander à Sting s'il désirait quelque chose mais je ne discernais pas la suite. Ce n'est pas vrai d'être aussi arrogant !

_Et beau à la fois_… Là, ce n'était ni Mirajane, ni Happy qui l'avait dit…

Intéressant, l'effet que j'avais sur elle mais les regards qui s'étaient dirigés vers nous n'étaient pas de bonnes augures. Heureusement qu'on était plus ou moins inconnus à bord de ce navire pour le moment.

Bon, je supposais que je devais la suivre pour mettre tout ça au clair ? Voilà pourquoi me caser avec une fille était inimaginable pour moi. Rendre des comptes, c'était vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. J'en rendais déjà assez entre Makarov-san depuis que j'avais intégré Fairy Tail et Rogue parce que soi-disant j'étais, la plupart du temps, un aimant à emmerdes. Quoiqu'il n'avait pas vraiment tort.

Le pauvre employé du café vint me demander si je n'avais pas envie d'un rafraichissement mais je l'ignorai royalement pour rejoindre la princesse aux cheveux dorés dans notre suite de luxe. J'entendis la porte de celle-ci se claquer au détour d'un couloir et soupirai d'avance. C'était _ça_ qui était bien avec un coéquipier comme Rogue Cheney, au moins, il ne bronchait pas durant une mission entière – Sauf quand je faisais une connerie, certes.

Lector n'était pas étonné de me voir débarquer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Me demanda-t-il, intrigué.

« Je lui pompe l'air, y parait. » Répondis-je, ennuyé.

« Ah ce n'est que ça… »

Je levai un sourcil dubitatif vers mon ami Exceed et il haussa les épaules avant de repartir dans sa lecture. Je roulai des yeux avant de m'acharner sur la porte de la salle de bain.

* * *

J'avais rejoint notre chambre et je fermai brusquement la porte. Lector qui était sur le grand lit blanc, sursauta et me regarda, avec étonnement, passer par la case « Salle de Bain ». Devant le miroir, j'enlevais mon chignon et me frottai vivement les cheveux avec nervosité. Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à cet imbécile qui m'avait humilié devant le Capitaine du « Brave » …

_Tu t'es quand même laissé charmer par ce séduisant Capitaine_, fit remarquer Mirajanedans un coin de ma tête.

« J'enquêtais ! »

Me répondre à moi-même… _C'était le début de la fin_ ! En plus, j'avais l'air d'une folle avec mes cheveux blonds en désordre.

Désespérée, je m'assis sur le rebord du jacuzzi dernier cri (Que je testerais bien maintenant…) et remarquai que pour le moment, Sting et moi, n'étions pas bons dans nos rôles. Enfin, j'avais ma part de responsabilités mais ce crétin avait joué le fiancé possessif et jaloux… _Jaloux _? Cela faisait même pas deux jours que j'étais avec lui, comment pouvait-il être jaloux ? Non, j'étais complétement bouleversée par cette mission et je ne savais pas m'y prendre avec lui. Il fallait qu'on discute et discuter avec un mage Tueur de Dragons, même avec de l'entrainement, ce n'était pas tous les jours facile ! (A part Wendy mais c'était l'exception qui confirmait la règle…).

En parlant du loup…

On tambourina à ma porte : « Sors de là, Princesse ! »

Je m'exécutai avec apathie. Le blond me dévisagea en voyant ma nouvelle coiffure –_Merde !_ - et eut un sourire en coin.

« Y'a eu une tornade dans la salle de bain ou quoi ? »

« Haha… »

Contrariée, je m'attachai rapidement les cheveux en catogan et je remarquai son air détaché. Peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour lui parler ?

« Faut qu'on cause. » Me dit-il, comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je hochai timidement la tête et le mage de lumière continua, plutôt maladroit : « Premièrement, je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais une de ces nanas faciles, ni que tu étais stupide. »

Je rougis, malgré moi et détournai le regard, honteuse.

« Deuxièmement, tu te concentres sur notre _couple_. N'oublie pas que je suis le neveu de la cliente et qu'elle nous fait confiance. C'est toi-même qui m'a dit de faire attention à ce que je faisais, alors ne gâches pas tout en flirtant avec ces snobinards. »

Je rêvai ou il me faisait la leçon ? Et en plus, il n'avait pas tort mais je savais ce que je faisais !

« … Et troisièmement, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve à ce type ? Tu as le beau Sting Eucliffepour toi toute seule ! »

Mon teint devint écrevisse et je réagis au quart de tour, répétant la même chose qu'à ma conscience diabolique : « **J'enquêtai !** »

Il avait toujours ce petit sourire en coin, totalement arrogant et qui m'énervait à chaque fois.

« Et tu n'aurais pas dû agir comme tu l'as fait avec le Capitaine ! Je sais très bien que j'ai agis maladroitement mais on est une équipe, tu dois me faire confiance ! »

« T'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Je soupirai, exaspérée : « Lui au moins, il m'écoute quand je parle ! »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse ça ! » Se défendit-il, indigné.

« D'ailleurs, je lui ai dit que l'on venait de Shirotsume… »

« T'as pas trouvé plus loin ? » Se moqua le Dragon en se posant sur le lit.

« Il m'a dit qu'il venait de Magnolia… » Je racontai en l'ignorant.

« Hn… On doit rester prudent. » Avait-dit Sting, sérieux. « Fais attention à ne pas lui montrer ton tatouage. »

J'opinai du chef, en regardant ma main droite recouverte de mon gant bleu.

« Je le sens pas ce type. »

Je relevai la tête, dubitative. Le blond avait cette mine pensif et surtout bourrue…

_Il est jaloux !_ Me répéta de façon triomphale un certain mannequin aux cheveux d'argent. C'était **du grand n'importe quoi** dans ma tête !

« On va bouffer ? » Me sortit le Dragon de lumière, comme si on ne s'était jamais disputé. « Lector, je te ramène un en-cas. »

Le petit chat brun, assis à côté de lui sur le lit, acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Ils étaient plutôt mignons tous les deux, cela me rappela Natsu et Happy. Enfin, Lector était quand même moins encombrant que le chat bleu. (_**Méchaaaaaaaante**_ _**Lushhhy !**_ Couina le concerné.) Et Sting… Ben, c'était _Sting_ ! (_Tu es vraiment bizarre_, Lucy, se vengeait mon_ami_ Exceed… _Baka-Neko,_ fous moi le camp toute suite !)

« Tu viens, Princesse ? »

« Je…Je vais juste me refaire une beauté. » Je dis en me souvenant de la tête que j'avais.

Mon coéquipier, debout devant la sortie, roula des yeux du style « _Sont chiantes ces gonzesses…_ » Et je filai de nouveau dans la salle d'eau pour me remettre les cheveux en place. Je ne refis pas le chignon et me contentai de mieux les attacher en catogan. Je regardai en vitesse si tout était en ordre et m'arrêta sur la fameuse bague à mon doigt. A chaque fois que je la voyais c'était pareil : mon cœur cognait plus fort contre ma poitrine. Ce bijou me tourmentait…

« Je pars sans toi ! » S'impatienta Sting, qui me sortit de ma stupeur et je le rejoignis avec hâte.

Il me prit la main et machinalement, nos doigts s'entrelacèrent comme le ferait un véritable couple. Nous partîmes alors en quête d'un bon restaurant qui contenterait l'estomac du Dragon, enfin plutôt _lui_ cherchait, moi je pensais à nous, main dans la main, devant tous ces gens riches et populaires. Ce n'était pas si simple pour moi qui n'avais jamais eu de relation avec un garçon et j'avais cette gêne qui me rongeait l'estomac. Autant dire que je n'avais pas vraiment faim… (_Elle est amoureuseeeeeeuh !_ Chantonnèrent deux espèces de… De _Consciences ! _)

Mais Sting s'arrêta net en chemin et je sentis sa main se resserrer légèrement sur la mienne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demandai-je, en voyant qu'il épiait chaque centimètre carré de l'allée plein de monde où nous nous trouvions.

« J'ai cru… » Commença-t-il, soupçonneux mais finit par hausser les épaules. « Non, c'est rien. »

Le mage recommença à marcher et je lui emboitai le pas mais mon regard s'était arrêté sur un petit groupe qui trottinait, loin dernière nous à présent. Il y avait cette femme en robe blanche que j'avais vue ce matin et qui se tenait le chapeau de façon à ne pas laisser voir son visage. Je fronçai les sourcils, incrédule…

Sting avait finalement trouvé un restaurant qui lui convenait et le serveur, très chaleureux, nous plaça en terrasse, sous un grand parasol blanc. Ce même serveur fut complétement abasourdi lorsqu'il entendit l'estomac de Sting parler : Il avait au moins commandé cinq plats différents alors je n'avais choisi qu'une simple salade composée.

Lorsque nous fûmes servis, la réaction du blond fut directe : « Tu vas manger que **ça** ? »

« Oui, je ne suis pas un estomac sur pattes comme toi. »

« Tu devrais manger un peu plus, tu es trop maigrichonne, chérie. » Avait-il dit, mi- sérieux, mi- moqueur.

Je rougis. C'était bien le premier qui me trouvait mince ! (_Atchoum !_ Fit Happy…)

« J'ai juste pas très faim là. » Me défendis-je, le regard perdu dans ma salade, pourtant très bien garnie.

Lui par contre, dévora presque immédiatement son premier plat sous l'œil des quelques clients curieux, attablés autour de nous. Je soupirai…

« Mon amour ? » Je dis d'une voix mielleuse. Il stoppa son entreprise de manger son morceau de viande et m'accorda un regard interloqué. « Sois un ange et tiens-toi correctement. »

Le jeune homme avala prestement sa bouchée, se souvenant des règles à suivre en société et s'essuya dignement le coin de la bouche avec sa serviette. Il m'adressa un simple regard d'excuse et se tint bien durant le reste du repas. Enfin, de _son_ repas, j'avais fini bien avant lui.

« Oh Oh ! » S'enthousiasma une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue.

En effet, il s'agissait de notre cliente, Soraya Huno. La vieille dame brune s'approcha de nous en compagnie d'un homme, surement plus jeune qu'elle et je vis du coin de l'œil, mon_fiancé_ se tendre, la mine ennuyée. Je pris mon plus beau sourire, me leva et salua le couple.

« Soraya-san. Monsieur… »

« James Krain. » Répondit chaleureusement l'homme blond d'une quarantaine d'années en costume cravate. « Vous devez être Sting-san et Luna-san, Sora-chan m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

« Ah… » Je dis, hésitante alors que Soraya gloussait, comme d'habitude.

Il me prit la main pour y déposer un simple baiser et prit ensuite la main de Sting qui s'était levé en bon gentilhomme mais James eut l'air moins sûr de lui face à son cadet. En même temps, mon partenaire n'avait vraiment pas l'air très aimable. Je ne pourrais jamais changer ce détail-là de sa tumultueuse personnalité…

« J'espère que vous vous amusez les amoureux ? » Questionna gentiment notre hôte.

Le blond avait passé sa main autour de mon épaule et nous échangèrent un regard.

« Comme des petits fous, ma tante. » Répondit Sting avec un sourire séducteur.

La riche héritière fut ravie, nous raconta qu'ils allaient au spa et nous le recommanda avant de s'y rendre. L'ex-Saber soupira d'ennui et se rassit sur sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant… »

« C'est toi qui a choisi la mission. » Je me moquai, en me rasseyant en face de lui.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu as fui tous ces coincés… » Dit-il avec son regard bleu bougon.

Je m'autorisai à sourire. Il n'avait pas tort sur ce plan-là…

« Tu es plus jolie quand tu souris. »

Je réalisai difficilement ce qu'il avait dit et croisai son regard intense mais ne pus le soutenir tellement j'avais…**Chaud ?!** Il ricana alors et perdue, je ne compris pas qu'il se moquait encore de moi…

« C'est tellement facile de te faire rougir, Princesse. »

« Arrêtes ça… » Je grognai, blessée.

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« De te moquer constamment de moi ! »

« Mais je le pensais vraiment. » Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton qui sonnait sincère.

Sonnée, je ne sus quoi dire et mes joues étaient surement cramoisies. Se jouait-il encore de moi ? Ce Dragon Slayer allait me rendre marteau ! (_Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible_, _Lushy_ _!_ Fit remarquer innocemment un chat bleu… **Baka** **!**)

« Ça fait un moment qu'on est là… » Fit Sting, inquiet. « Je vais aller voir Lector et faire un tour dans le coin… »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est bien qu'on se sépare ? »

« Quoi ? Je vais te manquer ? »

« Crétin ! On n'est là depuis même pas un jour, on doit se montrer ensemble ! »

« Je sais mon _sucre d'orge_ mais détends toi un peu, d'accord ?»

L'ancien Dragon de Sabertooth se leva sous mon regard médusé et se pencha pour me déposer un baiser plutôt chaste sur la joue avant de me déclarer :

« Fais ce que tu veux d'accord ? Je te rejoins plus tard. »

Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'eus dû mal à reprendre mes esprits, _encore_ rouge pivoine : « Mais… Mais comment tu me retrouveras ? »

« J'ai un bon nez. » Plaisanta-t-il avec un grand sourire à la _Natsu_…

Et il partit, me laissant là, comme une idiote béate. Je me touchai la joue et le regardai disparaitre de mon champ de vision. _OÏ LUCY !_ _C'était un baiser pour votre COUVERTURE ! Ça n'avait rien de réel !_ Pourtant, alors que ma raison sonnait l'alarme, mon cœur, lui, me soufflait d'y croire.

Je me servis un peu d'eau et but d'un trait. Je n'étais pas en train de tomber amoureuse de Sting Eucliffe quand même ?! (_Victoire !_ Gloussa la voix d'un démon…) A bout de deux jours, étais-ce possible ? Surtout que j'avais dit que je ne pourrais **jamais** être attirée par lui… (_Mais tu dis toujours des trucs étranges Lucy !_ Susurra sournoisement Happy… T'espas censé me dire que je fais une bêtise, toi !? Au lieu de m'enfoncer imbécile !)

Bon, je devais me ressaisir. Sting n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable et j'étais vraiment trop fleur bleue. Je devais me concentrer sur cette foutue mission et rien d'autre !

Je partis vers le fameux salon de massage pour me faire coucouner, la tête pleine de pensées superflues sur un certain beau blond… Qui m'avait fait une scène de jalousie, qui m'avait complimenté et qui m'avait embrassé sur la joue. Dites-moi que je vais m'en sortir ?!

* * *

Le soin du corps me fit un bien fou. J'en avais oublié tous mes soucis…

En sortant de l'institut luxueux, je ne fis pas attention autour de moi et rentrai dans quelqu'un. La femme rousse, indignée, me toisa d'un regard glacial.

« Faites un peu attention. » Gronda-t-elle.

« Désolée… »

Elle avait changé d'attitude comme si elle essayait de savoir où elle m'avait vu. _ALERTE ROUGE !_

« Désolée encore. » Je répétai, calme. « Bonne journée. »

Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et m'arrêtai le long d'une balustrade qui donnait sur l'énorme piscine à l'eau bleu étincelante. Il y avait énormément de monde mais j'essayai de repérer Sting à tout hasard…

Une main puissante s'était posée sur mon épaule et je sursautai, retenant mon envie de hurler. Je tombai nez à nez avec justement le Dragon Slayer Blond qui semblait anxieux.

« Tu comptes pas sauter quand même ? »

« Mais non idiot… » Je soupirai, moins stressée. « J'ai bousculé une femme qui m'a peut-être reconnu. »

« Ce n'est que ça… »

« Et si elle m'a vraiment reconnu ? Il faut penser à toutes les éventualités ! »

« Si je me retournai sur toutes les filles qui me matent, je deviendrais dingue, chérie. »

« Sting ! Sois sérieux un peu ! »

Il souffla, ennuyé : « Et même si c'était le cas, on est sur un bateau grouillant de monde, on a peu de chance de la recroiser. »

« Mouai… »

« Je t'ai demandé de te détendre mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, on dirait. Tu veux que je m'occupe personnellement de toi ? »

Je roulai des yeux, fatiguée par ses allusions douteuses et il secoua la tête du genre « _Jamais contente, celle-ci !_ ».

« J'ai chaud avec ces fringues ! » Râla mon partenaire de mission. « Ça te tente de piquer une tête ? »

« Ton langage… » Fus-je obligé de lui reprocher.

« Désolé madame la marquise. Alors ? »

« Je dois aller me changer… »

« Pas besoin. J'ai tout là-dedans ! »

Il me montra un petit sac que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent et je m'emportai sur le champ :

« T'as fouillé dans mes affaires ?! »

« Je suis ton fiancé. J'ai le droit, non ? »

« Non ! C'est privé ! » Je réfutai en lui arrachant sèchement le sac.

Je l'entendis bougonner sur mon éternel pudeur alors que je découvris le petit bikini rose que monsieur avait choisi à l'intérieur du sac et mon teint prit soudainement la même couleur.

« Bon on y va ? »

« T'es pire qu'un gosse... » Je fis remarquer, toujours boudeuse.

Sting eut un sourire éclatant et je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver attirant. _Rhaaaaaaaa_ _! Lucy, reprends toi !_

Il me prit la main et me traina jusqu'à la grande piscine. Là-bas, nous nous changeâmes dans les vestiaires adéquats et avec ma serviette qui cachait mes atouts, je rejoignis mon fiancé. Se retrouver au milieu de tous ces gens, me rappela mon rêve de cette nuit… Surtout quand je le vis simplement vêtu d'un boxer de bain noir et mes yeux ne se décollèrent pas de ses muscles saillants. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que moi, un groupe de filles l'observait comme une rock star et elles gloussaient comme des greluches. Fallait-il que je mentionne aussi les femmes beaucoup plus âgées et pourtant plus snobes qui le scrutaient comme un morceau de viande ? (_Dégueuuuuuuuu_ _!_ Couina Happy. Je te le fais ne pas dire…)

Le pire, c'était qu'il savait qu'il plaisait à la gente féminine et en jouait. _Monsieur_ plongea sous les regards lubriques des femmes et j'entendis leurs « Wouaaaaaa ! » Qui m'exaspérèrent. D'un pas colérique, je partis m'asseoir là où il avait posé ses affaires et m'installai sur mon transat, fermant les yeux pour me détendre un peu.

Cependant, de l'eau fraiche me tomba dessus, j'ouvris les yeux de surprise et je découvris un Sting trempé qui ricanait devant son coup bas. Je le fusillai du regard et il soupira.

« Rabat-joie… Viens te baigner. »

« Non, fiches moi la paix. »

« Bon, tu l'auras voulu… »

« … Q-Quoi ? Sting ! Qu'est-ce que… !»

Le beau blond m'avait soulevé de mon siège avec une facilité déconcertante et j'émis un petit gémissement lorsque je sentis sa peau fraichement mouillée sur la mienne. Malgré mes protestations, bien que timides parce que je savais qu'on nous regardait, il me jeta à l'eau sans préavis.

Lorsque je sortis la tête de l'eau, je sentis des bras imposants m'encercler et je réprimai un léger cri surpris lorsque je le découvris complétement collé à moi. Prisonnière et n'ayant pas d'autre choix, je dus m'accrocher à lui pour ne pas couler. Sentir son corps musclé contre le mien réveilla les fourmis de mon estomac et malgré l'odeur du clore de la piscine, je sentis son parfum sucré… _Merde ! Je divaguai encore !_

« Lâches-moi, s'il te plait… » Je suppliai, mal à l'aise.

« Calmes toi, je ne vais pas te manger. »

« On est censé bien se tenir… »

« On est jeune, ça gène qui si on s'amuse un peu ? »

« Ces gens… » J'avais baissé d'un ton. « Ils sont bourrés de préjugés et tu m'as fait la leçon sur ta réputation de neveu… »

« Vis-à-vis de nos fiançailles… »

Le Dragon Slayer me lâcha et je me sentis soudainement vidée de chaleur. Je claquai des dents et il rigola.

« C'est l'effet _corps de Dragon. »_ Sous-entendit-il à voix basse. « Notre chaleur corporelle est plus chaude que la moyenne…»

« Je sais, Natsu a cette même faculté… »

Il fronça les sourcils à l'entente de son rival et je ne sus à quoi il aurait pu penser à ce moment-là. Même si Sting avait intégré la guilde il y a peu, les tensions entre les anciens Saber et lesFairy existaient encore mais ce n'était pas aussi virulent que pendant le Tournoi des Grands Jeux Magiques. Bien sûr, il n'y avait que Natsu qui semblait avoir tourné la page de ce chapitre tumultueux de notre histoire, il s'amusait à chercher Sting comme il le ferait avec Gray ou Gajilmais le blond restait toujours dans l'idée de le vaincre un jour. C'était son plus grand rêve et c'était surement la seule chose que je connaissais de lui. Bon, ça et son mauvais gout pour les fringues voyants !

« Natsu et toi, vous… ? » Son ton était espiègle mais sonnait faux.

« Non ! » Je dis, gênée. « Oublie ce que je viens de dire ! »

Je n'allais pas lui dire que cet idiot dormait dans mon lit sans m'en parler avant, c'était bien trop embarrassant !

Je m'accrochai au bord marbré de la piscine et sortis à la recherche de chaleur. Je rejoignis mon transat et je sus en voyant l'air pervers d'un homme pas très loin de moi que mon maillot avait surement attiré l'attention de beaucoup d'autres. Peut-être de Sting… ? Mais zut ! Pourquoi toutes mes pensées devaient se tourner vers lui ?! Heureusement que Mira n'était pas là ! (_A qui le dis-tu_, pleurnicha la concernée dans ma tête.)

Je m'installai et remis mes cheveux en place. Je vis alors Sting sortir de l'eau et ce fut comme un fantasme qui se réalisait. Avec ses bras puissants, il se hissa hors de la piscine et s'avança vers moi avec fierté. Ses muscles parfaits se mouvaient à chacun de ses pas et il se passa sensuellement une main dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille pour chasser l'eau restante…

J'avais la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau et je crus voir son air satisfait lorsqu'il se posa à mes côtés. J'avalai ma salive et fis semblant de m'intéresser à autre chose. J'entendis quand même son rire moqueur…

J'avais finalement fermé les yeux pour l'ignorer et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais assoupie. Lorsque je me réveillais, mon adorable fiancé avait disparu… ? Je scrutai la piscine de long en large : rien. Super ! Il s'était fait la malle… Pour faire quoi d'ailleurs ? Manger ? Voir Lector ? Observer ? Ou… Flirter avec une fille dans un coin ? Si c'était ça, j'allai le tuer ! (_Effrayante !_ Fit Happy de sa petite voix…)

Mais un cocktail m'arriva sous le nez et je tournai la tête vers le Dragon Slayer qui s'impatientait devant mon manque de réaction.

« Il n'est pas empoisonné, je t'assure. »

« Euh…Merci. » Je finis par dire en saisissant maladroitement le verre multicolore avec des glaçons et une paille.

Timide, je portai la paille à ma bouche et profita du gout frais pour me remettre les idées en place. Sauf que je recrachai tout lorsque je vis une silhouette familière m'observait de l'autre côté de la piscine…

« Un problème avec ta paille ? » Se moqua le blond qui n'avait rien remarqué.

« N-Non. » Balbutiai-je, sonnée. « Il faut que j'aille au petit coin ! »

Sous son regard bleu intrigué, je me levai hâtivement en prenant soin de mettre ma serviette autour de la taille et me dirigeai vers les toilettes du coin. Je rentrai dans une cabine « WC » et m'assis sur la cuvette refermée, attendant qu'il se manifeste…

Un grand blond aux cheveux comparable à la crinière d'un lion finit par « apparaitre » en face de moi et je me maudis d'avoir choisi un endroit si étroit mais ne prit pas le temps de me lever. Ses yeux bruns me toisèrent à travers ses lunettes foncés et ne dit rien, impassible. Je pris donc les devants…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Loki ? » Chuchotai-je d'un ton froid.

« Plue se demandait pourquoi tu ne l'invoquais pas ces temps-ci, je lui ai bien dit que tu avais un _rencard_ mais il était inquiet. » M'imita-t-il.

Se servir de l'Esprit Nicola comme excuse n'était vraiment pas crédible venant du Leader des douze esprits du Zodiaque et je me levai pour lui faire face, sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait la suite de son discours.

« Il n'avait pas tort on dirait… Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce type ? »

« Doucement… » J'ordonnai, en entendant des gens rentrer dans les toilettes pour femmes. « Je suis en mission avec lui, alors… »

« Lucy… ! – Je lui posais la main sur la bouche et il continua à parler à travers - Ce mec est un enfoiré, qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'accepter ? »

« Sting fait parti de Fairy Tail à présent et il a changé. Rentres chez toi maintenant, tout va bien et dis à Plue que je suis désolée et que je me rattraperais en rentrant ! »

« Lucy… »

« S'il te plait Loki, fais-moi confiance ! »

J'utilisai ma dernière arme (_Parce que tu as oublié tes clés Lushy !_ Se moqua un chaton bleu… Je suis en maillot de bain, crétin !) : Le cliché de la confiance avec « le regard suppliant de Lucy » et le blond sembla hésiter un instant mais il finit par soupirer, dépité. (_Tu lui as fait peur, oui !_... Satané chat de gouttière…)

Après un dernier regard mi- sérieux, mi- inquiet, il me fit comprendre qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et se volatilisa…

Soulagée, je sortis de ma cabine et me levai les mains comme si de rien n'était. Lorsque je regardai mon reflet dans le grand miroir des toilettes pour dame, je vis cette femme aux longs cheveux roux, très svelte, vêtue de son bikini jaune … Attendez ?! Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part ! Je rêvai ou c'était la rouquine que j'avais bousculé tout à l'heure ?!

Elle me sourit dans le miroir – ou plutôt me nargua - et lorsque je me tournai vers ma droite pour la découvrir en chair et en os, elle avait… Disparu ? Merde ! C'est une mage ! Notre voleuse, peut-être ?

A toute allure, je sortis dehors pour en informer Sting mais je ne retrouvai personne au bord de la piscine. Il faisait exprès ou quoi ? Je vais finir par faire cette mission toute seule ! (_Gambatte_ _Lucy-chan !_ Me soutint Mira… OU se moquait-elle de moi au choix.)

* * *

Ma _candide fiancée_ attrapa sa serviette avec vivacité et s'en alla sans que je n'aie le temps de réagir. Elle me faisait quoi là ? Son air troublé était dû à quelque chose qu'elle avait pu voir et j'observais la piscine. Rien ne semblait « anormal », il y avait plein de monde et notamment un tas d'enfants qui se chamaillaient, créant un peu plus d'animation pour leurs parents en _vacances_. Je repensais à ce qu'elle m'avait dit tout à l'heure sur cette fameuse rousse qui l'avait peut-être repéré et surement, avait-elle eu une autre impression de ce genre là ou bien j'étais encore en _faute, _les deux pouvant être reliés. Elle ne me faisait pas confiance et en plus de cette mission, la demoiselle avait dû mal à ne pas voir le diable sur chaque parcelle de ce foutu paquebot.

Mon verre était vide et cette fille me donnait l'envie de boire pour oublier qu'elle me fuyait.

Je me rendis au bar, pas loin des toilettes et m'assis, repérant le barman… En _costard_ sous une chaleur pareil ? Y'avaient vraiment des barges partout. L'employé, un grand brun aux cheveux courts en brosse et aux lunettes de soleil très couteuses, me servit un verre, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième... Jusqu'à en finir légèrement ivre. Mais très légèrement. Je tenais plutôt bien l'alcool en temps normal. Bon je ne battrais pas Cana-san, ni Bacchus de « Quatro _Puppy_ _»_ à ce jeu-là mais j'avais l'habitude de faire la fête et lorsque je vivais à Crocus, j'écumais souvent la plupart des bars. J'étais un débauché comme dirait un certain Dragon Slayer dont je ne citerais pas le nom…

_Tu veux ne pas m'oublier un peu… ?_

Faux frère ! C'était à cause de toi si j'en étais là : A bord d'un putain de transport avec une belle blonde qui peut pas me blairer. C'était le monde à l'envers…

_Eh merde…_ J'étais bien en train de délirer. Surtout quand je vis cette « belle blonde » qui sortait des toilettes. Avec ce bikini bleu et même avec cette petite serviette autour d'elle, j'avais l'impression d'être en _enfer_. J'aurais dû faire cette mission avec une autre nana, celle-ci était bien trop « _généreuse_ » et me résistait de surcroit. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Ah oui, j'étais un connard de Sabertooth mais j'l'ai pas mangé, non !? Enfin maintenant que j'avais bu, j'avais un peu de mal à contenir mon égo de salaud et je l'entendis m'appeler avec cette inquiétude incertaine. Je me dégageai du bar et la rejoignis avec mon air le plus nonchalant possible mais surtout, sans trop chanceler…

* * *

« Sting ? » J'appelai près de la piscine mais je ne le vis pas dans l'eau.

Impossible ! Et si cette fille s'en était prise à lui ? Enfin, je parlais de Sting Eucliffe là. Le Dragon Blanc de Saber… Fairy Tail ! Il n'était pas aussi stupide, si ?

« Chui là. » Fit une voix lascive, derrière moi.

Ah ! Je me retournai, soulagée, et tombai nez à nez avec Sting qui me regardait, perplexe.

« C'est quoi cette bizarre que tu me fais là ? »

(_C'est la tête de Lushy quand elle est heureuse !_ Chatonna un chat bleu stupide…)

« Tais-toi un peu… » Je grognai, embarrassée. « Où étais-tu ? »

« J'hésitai entre _boire encore un verre en t'attendant_ ou… _Boire encore un verre en t'attendant_. »

« Et tu as bu combien de verre ? » Je questionnai, blasée.

« C'est quoi cette interrogatoire, Princesse ? » Fit-il, un sourire en coin. « On dirait qu'on est vraiment un-…. »

Mais je lui mis un doigt sur la bouche, ce qui n'enleva pas son sourire prétentieux. Il avait bu et pas qu'un verre, vous pouvez me croire… (_En même temps, tu fais des choses pas nette dans les toilettes_, fit remarquer calmement un démon. KYAAAAAA…)

« Tu veux que les gens comprennent ? » Je lui chuchotai, indignée par son comportement.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard – enfin surtout moi car il semblait complétement ailleurs – et je sentis qu'il repoussait mon doigt avec sa bouche. Le mage de lumière posa une main sur ma joue et l'autre saisit doucement mon bras pour m'attirer contre lui. Cette nouvelle proximité me chamboula (_Parce qu'il est toujours torse nu ?_ Commenta la voix malicieuse de Mira…**Urusai** **!** ) Et mon cœur se mit à battre comme si j'étais en train de courir un marathon ! Je ne pus même pas le réprimander, tellement j'étais « rouge » ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

« Les gens finiront pas comprendre si tu agis toujours ainsi. » Susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Son ton était sérieux, malgré ses quelques verres alcoolisés et cela ne m'aida pas à comprendre son comportement.

« C-Comment ça ? » Bégayai-je à voix basse.

« Tu as peur, chérie. »

« Mais non, je n'ai pas peur de toi… »

« Non, ça j'avais remarqué… Je parlais de **nous.** »

« On… On ne devrait pas parler de ça, ici… » Je dis en regardant hâtivement autour de nous mais à mon grand désarroi, personne ne faisait réellement attention à un « couple » enlacé. « Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal… »

« Tu vois, tu te défiles… Ça m'étonne d'un mage de Fairy Tail. »

Me cherchait-il ? Cela marchait en tout cas…

« N'importe quoi ! Cesse de faire l'enfant, s'il te plait ! » Avais-je dit, avec mon sang froid retrouvé.

« Pas tant que tu m'aurais pas prouvé que j'ai tort. » Dit mon tortionnaire avec un ton espiègle.

Avais-je vraiment le choix ? J'étais toujours dans ses bras et si je ne cédai pas, mon cœur et mes jambes allaient vraiment finir par lâcher...

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

« Il faut dissiper tout malentendu sur notre relation… »

Je sentais la chaleur traverser chacun des pores de ma peau et mon cœur, remonter dans ma gorge. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer correctement…

« Et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen. »

Au summum de cette pression étouffante, je m'accrochai à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait…

« Embrasses-moi. »

++++/ A SUIVRE !


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Voici le chapitre 7, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais j'ai mis un peu de Sting dedans :) **

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Merci aux Reviewers ! Je vous adore ! **

**Attention y'a du Spoils du chapitre du wikend dernier ! **

* * *

Je faisais des bulles avec ma bouche dans l'eau bouillonnante du jacuzzi de la chambre, totalement… Dépitée ? Perdue ? Embarrassée ? En colère ? Fatiguée ? Tourmentée ?...

J'avais un tas d'autres sentiments qui me traversait l'esprit, comme un typhon balayant tout sur son passage. Mon cœur n'arrêtait pas de faire du tambourin et j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu l'usage de mes membres. Une larve. Je n'étais plus « _Lucy Heartfilia, Constellationniste de génie et Mage de Fairy Tail_ » mais juste une foutue **larve**….

« Pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à mooooi ? » Soupirai-je d'une voix lasse pour moi-même.

Je fermai les yeux et me repassai une énième fois cette scène dans la tête avec les moindres détails…

_**Flash Back**_

…_« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Demandai-je d'une petite voix. _

_« Il faut dissiper tout malentendu sur notre relation… »_

_Je sentais la chaleur traverser chacun des pores de ma peau et mon cœur, remonter dans ma gorge. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer correctement…_

_« Et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen. »_

_Au summum de cette pression étouffante, je m'accrochai à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait…_

_« Embrasses-moi. » _

_Il avait dit cette phrase avec une sensualité déconcertante qui me transperça de l'intérieur, comme si ce fut la fin du monde. Mon cœur rata un battement et je me sentis défaillir. Il me soutint avec ses puissants bras et haletante, je rencontrai son regard bleu de désir qui me fit frissonnait durant quelques secondes… _

_Quelques secondes de trop…_

_Dans un élan spontané, je posai mes deux mains sur ses joues et scellai nos lèvres dans un baiser chaste mais aucun de nous deux ne voulait en rester là. Il resserra son étreinte et je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque, approfondissant notre baiser par la même occasion. Nos cœurs battaient en rythme et je sentais son désir jusqu'au bout de sa langue. Rien n'aurait pu nous atteindre, nous étions seuls au monde et…_

… _Ce n'est pas ce que tu as écris dans ton roman ça, Lushy ? _Intervint une voix dans ma tête. Maudit chat qui mettait son nez partout !

_Il ne faut pas mentir aux lecteurs, Lucy-chan,_ fit la voix de mon « amie » barmaid. _Même si cette version de l'histoire est vraiment mieux…_

_Rhaaaaaaaaa_…_._ Je tapai rageusement mes poings dans l'eau, frustrée d'avoir de telles pensées et m'appuyai massivement contre le rebord marbré de la baignoire. J'étais hantée par Sting et ses idées débiles de baiser en public ! Et surtout, je voulais oublier ce passage HUMILIANT à souhait !

_Rembobinage… _

_« Embrasses-moi. » _

_Il avait dit cette phrase avec une sensualité déconcertante qui me transperça de l'intérieur, comme si ce fut la fin du monde. Mon cœur rata un battement et je me sentis défaillir. Il me soutint dedans ses puissants bras et haletante, je rencontrai son regard bleu de désir qui me fit frissonnait durant quelques secondes… _

_Quelques secondes de trop…_

_Alors que j'allais répondre à sa provocation avec passion, nous fûmes soudainement aspergés par une bande de gamins qui sautait dans la piscine. Pourquoi étions-nous à la piscine déjà ?_

_Cette douche froide réveilla mon coéquipier et ses idées perverses imprégnées d'alcool et les miennes aussi d'ailleurs. Le blond s'empressa d'aller réprimander les enfants alors que je m'échappai discrètement vers notre chambre pour oublier ce moment d'égarement… _

_Yare, yare… Cela aurait pu être pire, Lucy-chan,_ me fit remarquer gentiment Mirajane.

_Pire !?_ On s'est fait arrosé dans un moment pareil ! J'aurais pu… On aurait vraiment pu… _Non !_ C'était insensé ! Et j'étais complètement confuse. Cette attirance que j'avais pour Eucliffe prenait le dessus et je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes sentiments, mon désir, mes pensées et mon animosité envers lui. Car oui ! J'étais bien en colère contre Sting. Cet idiot était soûl à ce moment-là et m'avait « donné » envi de goûter à ses lèvres de Don Juan à la noix ! Je détestais perdre le contrôle, surtout face à lui !

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Je ne doutais pas de mon sex-appeal mais le blond n'avait montré aucun signe d'intérêt pour moi, sauf lorsqu'on jouait les « fiancés ». Il aimait plaisanter et se moquer de moi. Il jouait les séducteurs pour arriver à ses fins et son intelligence et son sens de l'organisation prouvaient qu'il n'était là que pour cette mission.

Il était ivre. C'était tout ce que je devais retenir de cette scène gênante et devait me préparer à l'affronter car il le faudra bien. Peut-être aura-t-il oublié ? Je n'avais plus qu'à croiser les doigts.

Je sortis enfin de mon bain (_Ce n'est pas trop tôt, tu allais finir toute fripée !_ Se moqua une voix fluette… Tu vas voir quand je vais rentrer, toi…), enfilai un peignoir et pris soin d'enrouler mes cheveux blonds soyeux dans une serviette. N'ayant pas pris d'affaire, j'allais devoir sortir ainsi dans la chambre et espérais que le Dragon ne soit pas dans les parages. (_Scène de déjà-vu, non ?_ Relava une certaine femme démoniaque. _Shuuuuut_ _!_)

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'immense chambre de luxe et il faisait bientôt nuit à l'extérieur. La baie vitrée, qui donnait sur un petit balcon fleuri, laissait passer les rayons lumineux des lumières tamisées du bateau et éclairaient faiblement la pièce. Cette sensation de calme était très agréable et me détendit, bercée par les mouvements lents du paquebot.

Je défis ma valise, qui en passant était sans dessus-dessous car un certain chasseur de dragon avait mis son nez dedans pour trouver mon maillot de bain, et m'attelai à ranger mes sublimes affaires dans le grand dressing. Cela me rappelait ma garde-robe de princesse lorsque j'étais encore une « Heartfilia » à part entière. Dans un sens, cette époque ne me manquait pas mais dans l'autre, j'avais tellement de regrets vis-à-vis de mon père. Si on s'était entendu lui et moi, je ne me reprocherais pas de ne pas avoir été là pour lui à sa mort. Certes, cet empêchement de sept ans avait été causé par des dingues de l'ex guilde noire, la plus forte de l'alliance Baram, Grimoire Heart et ce dragon, Acnologia et ce fut l'une des plus terribles épreuves que j'avais pu endurer. J'en avais encore des frissons dans le dos…

La sonnette de la chambre retentit me faisant sursauter de peur et me le reprochai mentalement. Sting avait raison, j'étais trop sur les nerfs…

Je me dirigeai vers la porte – toujours en peignoir – et constata que la chainette doré, une sécurité supplémentaire pour les voyageurs, était rattachée à l'encadrement de la porte. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir mise après être rentrée tout à l'heure, ce qui voudrait dire que mon coéquipier était dans la chambre ?

« Service d'étage. » Entendis-je de l'autre côté.

J'entre-ouvris doucement la porte et découvrit un jeune homme qui me fit penser à Grey avait ses cheveux bruns d'ébène décoiffés et son air nonchalant habituelle. Son uniforme rougeoyant me rassura et je poussai la porte pour attraper la lettre qu'il me tendait. Curieuse, je l'ouvris sur le champ :

_Chers enfants, _

_Soyez présents à ma table ce soir._

_S. Huno._

« Le diner sera servi dans une heure. » M'informa le garçon d'étage avant de se courber et de repartir sans attendre un merci de ma part.

Je haussai des épaules et rentrai dans la chambre. Ce n'était pas une surprise que notre cliente nous invite ce soir et ce ne sera surement pas le dernier.

« Sting ? » J'appelai dans la pénombre.

* * *

« Fais chier… »

Furent les mots que je grognai lorsque je découvris que je n'avais plus d'allumette pour animer ma cigarette. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas appris la magie du feu déjà ? Ah oui, parce que Vicelogia était le Dragon de la Lumière. Penser à lui me rendait nostalgique et cette satanée écaille qui me brulait la peau, comme pour me rappeler à l'ordre.

J'ouvris légèrement ma chemise et vis la marque cramoisie qui me brûlait. Dommage que cette fichue écaille ne puisse pas contenter mon envie de tabac. Même mort, il fallait que tu me pourrisses la vie, Vicelogia !

« Sting-kun ? »

Sous la lumière tamisée du balcon de ma chambre, Lector me regardait inquiet et je n'aimais vraiment pas le voir ainsi, surtout à cause de moi.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ouaip, tout va bien. »

Dans le genre « mec convaincant », je repasserais.

« Lucy-san est enfermée depuis un moment dans la salle de bain. »

« Ça nous fera des vacances. » Avais-je soupiré, las.

Je m'accoudai à la rambarde et observai le ciel noir dégagé. La lune était un simple croissant entouré d'un fleuve d'étoiles. Forcément, Lector venait d'aborder le sujet « Heartfilia » et ces astres lumineux au-dessus de ma tête devaient me maudire comme cette femme bruyante barricadée dans la salle de bain. J'avais bien fait de l'emmener avec moi en mission, cela m'apprendra à vouloir faire bonne figure devant Makarov et sa couvade…

« Normalement, je gère mieux que ça les nanas mais cette fille-là, c'est un cas désespéré… » J'avais dit tout haut.

Mon « élève » vint se placer à côté de moi sur la balustrade et je tournai et retournai ma cigarette vierge entre mes doigts.

« Elle te résiste ? » Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Pour Lector, j'étais son modèle, alors quand il y avait un obstacle qui me « résistait » justement, il devenait facilement impressionnable ou…

Il se contenter de se moquer de moi. Le chaton brun se mit à rire, la larme à l'œil et je résistai à l'envie de l'envoyer par-dessus bord.

« Un fille résiste à Sting-kun ! » S'exclama-t-il, hilare.

« URUSAI ! » Je grondai, blasé. « Ce n'est que provisoire… »

Ce qui était vrai après tout. Certes, ma méthode ne fut pas la bonne mais j'y étais presque ! Si ces maudits morveux n'avaient pas sauté à ce moment-là dans la piscine, j'étais sûr qu'elle allait m'embrasser ! J'aurais gagné et cette mission aurait été plus simple et reposante…

_Blondie_ était vraiment trop coincée. J'allais devoir la « décoincée » si je voulais… Si je voulais _quoi_, d'ailleurs ? Avec son comportement de pucelle, on allait finir par se faire remarquer et ce n'était franchement pas sorcier de jouer les amoureuses transies à mon bras ! Comme l'avait dit Lector, aucune fille ne me résistait et Heartfilia ne sera pas la dernière.

Parfois, je rêvai d'être un humain normal qui n'entendait pas les moindres crissements de pas à bord de ce navire ou encore, les sonnettes de chambre d'hôtel. Celle-ci était particulièrement pénible à l'écoute…

Je rangeai ma cigarette dans la poche de ma chemise et, suivi par mon compagnon, je rentrai dans la pénombre de la chambre. Blondie venait de refermer la porte et m'appela :

« Sting ? »

Bien sûr, quand elle réalisa que j'étais juste devant elle, la jeune fille entièrement enroulée dans un peignoir de bain, sursauta d'effarement et je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler, tout comme Lector.

« Très drôle ! » Maugréa-t-elle, coléreuse. « Vraiment _très_ drôle ! »

« Oh ça va, Blondinette. Qui veux-tu que ce soit, à par Lector ou moi ? »

« Justement ! Ça aurait pu être… »

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, soudainement gênée et je levai un sourcil, intrigué.

« Qui ? » Je demandai, brutal.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le regard ailleurs et agaçai, j'allais allumer la lumière puis revins vers elle, le regard inquisiteur et les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

« Alors ? »

« J'ai revu cette femme… Tu sais, la rousse que j'ai bousculée en début d'après-midi. Elle était dans les toilettes pour dame de la piscine… Enfin non, elle était dans le miroir et elle me regardait ! Je suis sûre que c'est une mage ! »

« Et alors ? Elle t'a joué un tour pour te tourmenter après l'avoir bousculé, c'est tout. » J'expliquai, en haussant les épaules. « Il y a sûrement des mages à bord. Ce n'est pas forcément elle, le voleur. »

« Mais… » Fit-elle, déconcertée. « Il nous fait bien des suspects, non ? »

Son regard noisette était vraiment inquiet et cela me lassait de toujours devoir la rassurer. Je n'étais vraiment pas le plus doué pour ça mais pour qu'elle finisse par me tomber dans les bras, je devais aller dans son sens.

« D'accord, cette fille sera ton suspect. »

« Mon suspect ? » Répéta ma partenaire. « Pourquoi ça serait _mon_ suspect ? »

J'essayai de contenter une femme et voilà, comment celle-ci me remerciait.

« Tu sais à quoi elle ressemble, moi pas. »

La blondinette soupira devant mon entêtement, avant de rouler des yeux. J'entendis le petit rire moqueur de l'Exceed brun et le maudis d'un simple regard. Il se contenta de me sourire de toutes ses dents et alla s'asseoir sur le grand lit. Tu parles d'un ami !

« Bon, et toi, tu n'as rien vu ? » En profita-t-elle pour me questionner.

« A part ton Capitaine ? Personne. »

Nouveau roulage d'yeux et je souris, amusé. Voulant éviter de réengager le sujet « Capitaine Newgate », la mage de Fairy Tail me montra du doigt la salle de bain et prit à nouveau son air autoritaire, qui me fit penser à celui d'Erza-san, avant de déclarer :

« On a rendez-vous à la table de Soraya-san pour le diner. Va te préparer ! »

« Oui chef ! » Je dis, distrait.

Je vis son beau visage se dérider et un léger sourire s'esquissa sur ses fines lèvres. Voilà qui était mieux !

Je me rendis donc à la salle de bain mais quelque chose me chiffonnait. Je m'étais rappelé d'un détail alors que l'on parlait d'éventuel suspect, une odeur particulière mais ce n'était pas la même que j'avais senti ce matin en allant déjeuner. Cependant, j'étais sûr l'avoir déjà flairé quelque part et je n'aimais pas être dans le déni, surtout si cela pouvait compromettre notre mission.

Je me retournai vers ma coéquipière qui se rendait dans son énorme dressing et l'interpellai : « Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose, Princesse ? »

* * *

Je coulissai sur moi-même. Sting était devant l'encadrement de la salle de bain et avait perdu son air plaisantin. De quoi voulait-il parler ?

Je sentis la sueur descendre le long de ma nuque. Peut-être de… _Ça_ ?

« Tu m'as parlé de cette fille dans les toilettes mais… Y'a pas autre chose ? »

Ouf ! Ce n'était pas de _ça_ qu'il parlait mais de… Kuso ! Loki ! Les esprits avaient une odeur ? Pourquoi ne me disait-on jamais rien ! (_En même temps, tu n'as jamais demandé à Natsu…_ Fit Happy l'Espiègle, dans un coin de mon esprit. Certes…)

« Je… Je ne vois pas. » Bravo pour le bafouillage, ma grande ! « Je te l'aurais dit sinon. »

Le blond me sonda du regard, comme pour me faire avouer et mon cœur battait tellement vite qu'il aurait pu se décrocher de ma poitrine…

JE MAUDISSAI LES ESPRITS DE PRENDRE AUTANT SOIN DE MOI !

« Bon d'accord ! » Je lâchai, fatiguée. « Je suis pas allée aux toilettes pour une envie pressante mais parce que Loki est apparu à la piscine sans que je lui demande… »

« Loki…Ton binoclard d'Esprit ? »

« Sting ! Un peu de respect ! » Réprimandai-je, fâchée. « Il s'inquiétait pour _moi_ ! »

« Oï, j'étais un connard à Sabertooth mais j'ai payé pour ça… » Marmonna-il, comprenant le ressentiment de l'esprit du Lion. « Et maitrise le ! J'ai pas envie de le cogner pour si peu. »

« Loki a ses propres pouvoirs, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de venir mais si tu le touches, c'est moi qui te maitriserait ! »

« Intéressant… » Dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Il était accoudé à l'encadrement de la porte, avec un sourire aguicheur. Je croisai son regard turquoise et eus de brèves images de la scène de la piscine me revenir en mémoire…

Rouge de gêne – et de colère – je balayai l'air d'une main rageuse et m'engouffrai dans le dressing. Il ricana, moqueur et j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain se refermer.

Je n'y arriverais jamais !

Il avait ce pouvoir, celui de me rendre folle dans tous les sens du terme !

Et si je craquai, le regretterais-je ?

Je me laissai glisser à terre, la soirée promettait d'être longue et je soupirai, ennuyée. Lector apparut à mes côtés et posa une petite patte brune sur mon bras.

« Je t'admire, tu sais. »

_Hein_ ? Je rêvai ? Lector admirant quelqu'un d'autre que son meilleur ami, Sting Eucliffe ?

« Sting-kun est difficile à vivre et mise à part Rogue, tu arrives à lui tenir tête. En plus, de notre intégration à Fairy Tail, je crois que c'est ce qu'il lui fallait. »

« Lector, tu es entrain de dire que je suis un jeu pour lui ? »

« Non, je pense qu'il s'intéresse à toi.»

_Nanni_ _?! _

Et ce fut plus fort que moi, j'éclatai de rire.

* * *

Voilà, Lucy pète les plombs... Normal !

Je continurais surement à mettre du "Sting" mais Lucy restera le principale narrateur de l'histoire :)

A bientôt !

A vos reviews ! ;p


	8. Chapter 8

Note de l'auteur :

Voici le chapitre 8, pas très convaincant d'après moi mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration.

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, en espérant en recevoir plein d'autres à l'avenir :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Juvia regardait Grey du coin de l'œil. Ils étaient tous les deux assis à une belle table dans un beau restaurant. Tout était très chic et très blingbling, un peu trop au gout de Grey qui ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il était là. Il regardait Erza qui était en train de minauder avec un type qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve devant le bar du restaurant… N'était-elle pas casée ?! Ou étais-ce encore un de ces plans foireux pour qu'il se retrouve seul en compagnie de Juvia ?

Depuis qu'il avait affirmé avoir compris les sentiments de la mage de l'eau, Erza faisait en sorte qu'ils partent en mission ensemble, qu'ils restent tous les deux à la guilde, que Lyon apparaisse sans prévenir autour de Juvia ou encore ça… Mais avait-elle compris qu'il ne savait pas quoi en penser de tout ce cirque ?!

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus le sentait nerveux et par conséquent, ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre avec lui. Même s'ils passaient plus de temps ensemble que d'ordinaire, il était sans cesse distant en sa compagnie et l'ex Phantom Lord se sentait souvent de trop… Et là, Erza-san qui les laissait en plan. _Vite, Juvia doit trouver quelque chose à dire !_

« Est-ce que Grey-sama veut danser avec Juvia ? »

_Juvia avait vraiment dit ça ?!_ Elle était rouge comme une tomate et le disciple d'Ur grimaça légèrement.

« C'est pas une bonne idée, on risquerait de croiser Lucy et l'autre blond décoloré… »

« Nous sommes plutôt loin de la table de la cliente, Juvia ne pense pas que Sting-san et Lucy-san nous remarquerons et Erza-san doit penser la même chose. »

Cette dernière était en train de rire aux éclats. Quand elle voulait, c'était une très bonne actrice !

« Je… Je ne sais pas danser Juvia. » Soupira le brun aux traits ennuyés.

« Juvia sait. Si Grey-sama veut bien, elle peut vous guider. C'est très simple, vous verrez ! »

Il hésita un instant. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se rendre ridicule en public mais le mage n'avait pas non plus envi de la décevoir. Véritable dilemme pour Grey Fullbuster ! Mais il céda finalement, ce n'était qu'un défi de plus et il ne pouvait pas perdre ! Si c'était simple, alors où était le problème ? La belle demoiselle aux cheveux bleus sourit timidement quand elle le vit se lever de sa chaise et lui tendre sa main qu'elle attrapa, le cœur plein d'espoir que peut-être une simple danse pourrait tout changer, qu'elle briserait la _glace_.

De son côté, celle que l'on surnommait Titania se frottait les mains intérieurement en voyant ces deux-là s'élancer sur la piste de danse. Si Mirajane était là, elle serait sans doute très fière d'elle ! Maintenant, il ne restait plus que l'autre problème à régler. Même si elle ne portait pas Sting dans son cœur, il semblerait que Lucy soit en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Quand elle les avait vus à la piscine cette après-midi, elle avait toute suite compris et malgré le « passé » du blond, la mage aux cheveux écarlates se devait de respecter son choix.

Cependant, agir en douce n'était pas si simple ! Elle avait déjà évité à Eucliffe de s'y prendre comme un pied avec son amie (Eh oui, qui d'autre aurait pu effrayer des enfants pour qu'ils sautent dans la piscine à côté du « presque » couple !), elle avait donné « quelques indications » à leur donneuse de requête et elle avait pactisé avec un certain chat brun au détour d'un couloir. Cela lui coûterait un mois de pêche à volonté mais bon, elle ne ratait jamais une mission !

Ses yeux bruns dévièrent sur une table en particulier…

* * *

Ce diner était…

J'hésitai entre chiant et emmerdant. Toujours sourire, toujours séduire, toujours rester poli, toujours bien se tenir, toujours user de son hypocrisie… Bon ça, je savais encore comment faire. Rogue me disait toujours que j'étais le pire faux cul que la terre est portée. Et ça se disait mon ami… ?

Blondie et moi, avions rejoint la cliente et ses amis et je m'étais retrouvé de force assis à côté de cette bonne femme brune qui avait utilisé de trop son immonde parfum. Une odeur de lavande, mélangé à quelque chose comme de la fraise. Epouvantable. Je n'arrivais même plus à sentir l'effluve citronné de… Du citron ? Je n'y avais même pas fait attention. Pourtant, c'était flagrant. Même ce crétin, assis à côté d'elle, lui avait fait remarquer. Pourquoi j'étais en face d'elle déjà ? Ah oui, parce que c'était de coutume d'avoir sa fiancée en « face » de soi à table. Quel est le crétin qui avait décrété une telle connerie ? Il en mériterait bien une.

Heartfilia était à côté de _Brain_… ? _Train_… ? _Drain_… ? Bref, le type qui accompagnait Soraya et qui était beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle. Ces deux-là étaient dans une conversation qui semblait fasciné la blonde et celle-ci ne remarquait même pas qu'il lorgnait son décolleté pigeonnant. J'avais envie de lui mettre le nez dedans, histoire qu'il ne rate rien ! Aussi, quelle idée de mettre une robe comme celle-là ? Elle était rose, avec un bustier pailleté d'or qui dévoilait son dos jusqu'au-dessus de ses reins et la jupe était ample, ouverte à mi-cuisse. On n'assistait pas à un bal ! Quoique… Ce restau était tellement « brillant » et « dansant » que c'était quasiment la même chose. A part pour la bouffe succulente, le monde des riches, c'était vraiment très peu pour moi.

« Sting-kun ? » M'appela la voix mielleuse de la cliente. Je tournai la tête vers elle et rencontrai son sourire bienveillant. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es bien silencieux. »

« Non, tout va à merveille, ma tante. »

Je découvrais la jeune femme assise de l'autre côté de la brune aux cheveux habituellement bouclés, attachés en un chignon chic - le même que la blondinette - me jetait des coups d'œil timides. Cette fille était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, avec ses longs cheveux verts soigneusement coiffés en une natte et ses grands yeux violets. Et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué jusqu'à présent ? J'avais un grain, c'était certain.

« Oh tu n'avais pas reconnu Gladys, n'est-ce pas ? » Avait feinté Soraya avec un sourire complice. « Vous avez dû vous croiser lorsque vous étiez enfant. Gladys est la fille de James. »

_James…_ ? Il me fallut un temps pour comprendre que c'était son compagnon. Alors ce mec avec une fille du même âge que Blondie, qu'il draguait ouvertement devant sa femme et sa fille ? J'étais peut-être un salaud à mes heures mais cela ne viendrait pas à l'idée de faire une chose pareille.

« Enchanté Gladys. » Je dis, séducteur.

Elle me sourit, timide et si je n'étais pas en « couple » forcé, je l'aurais bien croqué sur place. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma partenaire qui riait avec ce James…

« Voudriez-vous danser Sting-san ? » Me demanda la beauté de sa voix douce.

_Danser ? _Kuso, j'avais dit que je ne danserais pas ! Jamais ! Je détestais ça. Si j'acceptai, j'allais contrarier une certaine constellationniste – même si c'était plutôt amusant - et ma dignité par la même occasion mais si je refusai, je passerais pour un goujat, non ? Ce n'était pas mon genre de me défiler mais Soraya me regardait avec insistance, du genre « _ne me déçois pas !_ » et la demoiselle patientait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Et _merde_ ! Je me levai sous les yeux de tous et tendit la main à la jolie femme qui rougit avec un grand sourire émue sur les lèvres. Voilà, une femme comblée ! La verte se laissa entraîner sur la piste de danse et j'avais pu voir le regard outré de ma partenaire de mission en quittant la table majestueuse. C'était de bonne guerre après tout !

J'avais vite observé les danseurs autour de moi. Une valse, même si cela avait l'air ennuyeux, cela ne devait pas être si compliqué ! Heureusement qu'aucun membre de Fairy Tail était dans cette salle, je ne voudrais pas en frapper certains jusqu'à l'oubli de leur prénom. D'ailleurs, j'espérais que Lector ne soit pas perché quelque part.

* * *

Incroyable ! Sting était en train de danser avec cette fille ?! Alors qu'il m'avait envoyé balader durant mes leçons de bonnes manières ! C'était qui cette fille d'abord ?! C'était moi qui devrais être à sa place ! Et sa tirade réprobatrice sur notre _**couple**_ alors ?! Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver ! A croire que ce qu'avait dit Lector était faux ! (_Tu es jalouse ! _Chantonna une petite voix insupportable. LA FERME BAKA NEKO !... _A-Aye ! _)

« Gladys a l'air aux anges ! » Entendis-je, en face de moi.

Soraya regardait le « couple » dansait avec élégance au milieu des autres valseurs et s'extasiait, regrettant sûrement sa jeunesse. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Et pourquoi le Dragon Slayer dansait-il aussi bien ? (_Il a une bonne mémoire visuelle, tu te souviens ?_ M'expliqua la voix d'une Démon. Ce n'est pas une raison !)

« Qui est Gladys ? » Je questionnai d'une voix hautaine qui ne me ressemblait pas.

« C'est ma fille. » Me répondit mon voisin. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne vous le volera pas ! » Ajouta-t-il, plaisantin.

Je regardai l'homme aux cheveux blonds gominés avec mes sourcils machinalement froncés, qui me souriait et jetai un œil à la cliente qui approuvait d'un signe de tête.

« Cela se voit que vous ne connaissez pas Sting. » Je murmurai dans ma barbe, toujours à cran.

Je détestai l'effet qu'il avait sur moi ! C'était incontrôlable et totalement crispant. Ils étaient en osmose sur la piste de danse, Sting était totalement à l'aise, beau comme un dieu avec son costume noir parfaitement taillé et ses cheveux blonds, toujours ébouriffés mais correctement soignés et cette fille était parfaite avec ses longs cheveux verts et ses courbes raffinées, revêtis d'une robe violette élégante.

Mon cœur battait furieusement contre ma poitrine et cela m'étouffait. Happy avait raison, j'étais jalouse. (NE CONFIRMES PAS LE CHAT DE GOUTTIERE !... _Et moi, je peux ?_ Fit innocemment l'autre voix. NON !) Malgré moi, je me levai et comme à chaque fois, je voulus m'enfuir sous les regards étonnés des convives mais je rentrai dans quelqu'un, une fois de plus.

« D-Désolée… » Je bafouillai, découvrant Edward Newgate en personne. Il était très charmant avec son uniforme de marin et son képi et je lui souris, impressionnée.

« C'est moi, Luna-san. Je venais justement vous voir pour vous proposer une danse, accepteriez-vous ? »

Il tombait très bien celui-là ! Je m'émerveillai, oubliant sur le moment que je voulais m'enfuir et il me tendit sa main blanche engantée que je pris sans préavis. Il m'emmena au milieu des autres danseurs et je vis un certain Dragon Blanc nous observer, une moue désapprobatrice sur son beau visage. REVANCHE ! (_T'es pire qu'une gamine, Lucy-chan !_ S'emporta Mirajane, indignée. _Tu n'as pas honte… ? _**Et lui alors… ! **_Mayde ! Mayde ! C'est la bêtise de Natsu qui a déteint sur Lushy !_ S'empressa d'ajouter le chat bleu du concerné… **TAISEZ-VOUS !**)

Il s'avéra qu'Edward dansait très bien. Je n'avais pas valsé depuis des lustres et me rappelai que c'était plutôt agréable. J'aimais cette musique douce et pourtant, dynamique, me laissant entrainer par mon cavalier avec le sourire.

« Vous êtes très belle ce soir. »

« Merci… » Je bredouillai, piquant un fard. « Vous n'êtes pas mal, non plus. »

(_Mauvaise idée, Lucy…_ Soupira la barmaid de mon imagination, exaspérée.)

Le capitaine sourit, ravi que je le complimente et soudainement, je me sentis mal à l'aise. Peut-être que Sting (Et Mira) avait raison, je ne devais pas jouer avec le feu mais le mage de lumière avait lancé les hostilités, non ? Néanmoins, je supposais que Newgate était juste un gentleman qui m'invitait à danser parmi tant d'autres, sauf que je sentais sa main descendre le long de mon dos et ne pus m'empêcher de serrer des dents, remarquant qu'en plus, nous étions vraiment trop collés l'un à l'autre…

« Votre fiancé est en bonne compagnie. »

Nous y voilà. Avait-il attendu que Sting s'éloigne pour venir me voir ? M'épiait-il depuis tout à l'heure ? Je me contentais de lui adresser un sourire crispé car j'avais de plus en plus de mal à suivre la danse, la panique naissant aux creux de mes reins et heureusement, la musique arriva à son terme, mettant fin à notre danse.

« Je me sens pas très bien. Je vais retourner m'asseoir… »

Mais ma feinte pour m'échapper fut contrée par une secousse du navire qui entraîna le clignotement de toutes les lumières présentes dans l'immense pièce. Je m'étais rattrapée à Edward qui s'empressa de resserrer son étreinte autour de moi et je fus coincée !

Une nouvelle secousse fit glisser légèrement les tables et les lumières ne cessaient de clignoter. J'aperçus Sting qui avait un genou à terre et sa cavalière qui se tenait accroupie à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule. Je le vis défaire son nœud papillon afin de mieux respirer et compris qu'il avait perdu son « self-control ». Je ne pus réprimer ma panique, tout comme le reste des voyageurs du _Brave_…

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! » Je dis au capitaine, qui semblait nerveux.

Mais ce fut une voix masculine grésillant dans les hauts parleurs du navire qui me répondit :

« _**Mesdames et Messieurs nous vous informons que nous traversons une zone de tempête. Nous vous prions de garder votre calme et de rejoindre vos cabines pour votre sécurité. Merci de votre compréhension…**_ »

La voix répéta une deuxième fois l'information et mon cavalier s'excusa poliment pour rejoindre son équipage. J'accourrai alors vers Sting et malgré les lumières qui vacillaient toujours, je vis que son teint irréprochable avait viré au bleu.

« Est-ce que ça va ?! » Je demandai, inquiète, en me recroquevillant à ses côtés.

Il articula péniblement : «Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ? »

Entre deux clignotements, j'aperçus ses pupilles bleues transcendantes avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres et rougis bêtement.

« Bien sûr, idiot ! »

Je l'aidai à passer un bras par-dessus mon épaule, Krain était venue chercher sa progéniture pour se replier vers leur suite royale avec Soraya-san et je constatai avec nervosité, la panique qui régnait dans la salle de bal, malgré les indications de sûreté des employés du bateau. Il fallait que je brave cette agitation pour nous mettre en sécurité et ces foutues lumières qui ne se stabilisaient pas !

Sting n'étant pas léger, je nous conduisis difficilement dans le couloir. Les marins bloquaient les ascenseurs, évitant que l'on reste coincé dans l'un d'entre eux avec cette électricité instable, les cages d'escaliers étaient obstruées par les riches vacanciers et il y avait cinq étages à monter. Ma chance avait encore disparu !

Le blond, toujours secoué, se détacha de moi pour s'appuyer contre le mur du couloir et m'entraina avec lui, avant que je me fasse bousculer. Je me retrouvai coller à lui, son bras entourant ma taille et me sentis totalement en sécurité comme si tout ceci importait peu. Son parfum délicieux enivra mes narines, m'hypnotisant un peu plus…

(Tiens, même pas un commentaire… ? _Gomen, Lushy. Contrairement à toi, mon poisson n'attends pas !_ Saleté de chat…)

L'ex Dragon de Sabertooth grogna, observant les alentours avec un regard agacé, les dents serrées et je regardai derrière moi, impressionnée par cette cohue qui ne désemplissait pas. Attendre aurait été une solution raisonnable mais l'immense paquebot était toujours hâtivement bousculé et le courant jouait à cache-cache de manière interminable, me donnant la migraine.

« J'aime pas ça. » Grommela mon partenaire, mi-inquiet, mi-énervé. « Ce putain d'orage peut nous gâcher la mission. »

« Tu penses que le… Enfin, qu'_elle_ n'est plus en sécurité ? »

« On serait sûrement au courant si le système de sécurité de la chambre forte avait été déjoué mais rien n'est sûr et avec ce bordel, j'arrive pas à me concentrer… »

« Je pourrais aller voir… »

« Bien sûr, pour que je te retrouve blessée - ou pire - et que toute la guilde me fasse la peau ensuite ? »

J'esquissai un petit sourire amusé. « Je ne suis plus une petite fille, Sting. »

Il roula ses yeux bleus et sa langue claqua de contrariété. « J'ai dit _non_, princesse. »

« Depuis quand tu décides pour nous ? »

« Depuis que je t'ai mis cette bague au doigt. » Avait-il affirmé en prenant ma main pour me la mettre sous le nez.

Je piquai un fard, un regard furtif sur celle-ci avant de détourner la tête, mi-embarrassée, mi-colérique et je l'entendis soupirer son désarroi.

« De toute façon, Lector a sûrement été voir. J'espère qu'il va bien… »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? »

« Faut qu'on marche jusqu'au prochain escalier. »

Le Dragon Slayer blanc prit sur lui et avec une main protectrice contre mon dos nu, m'entraina laborieusement dans le couloir. A ce moment là, je crus voir une personne connue aux cheveux bleus azur bien cadrés au dessus de ses épaules dévêtues et qui portait une robe noire, sciant son corps pulpeux avec élégance. On aurait dit… Juvia ? Mais je n'eus pas le temps de voir son visage, qu'elle disparut brutalement dans le rassemblement…

Arrivés au prochain escalier, celui-ci était aussi bondé mais nous pûmes monter sans trop se faire bousculer. Je n'étais pas rassurée d'être autant encerclée lors de la monter des marches, comme claustrophobe et fus soulagée d'arriver enfin à notre suite.

« Sting-kun ! Lucy-san ! Est-ce que ça va ?! »

Son meilleur ami n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il alla se soulager dans la salle de bain et sûrement qu'il y restera un moment. Je souris légèrement, blasée.

« Ca ira… » La lumière n'était toujours pas permanente et je repensai au butin à protéger. « Tu es allé voir si _tout_ va bien ? »

« De l'extérieur, tout semblait parfait. »

« De l'extérieur ?! Tu n'es pas sorti dehors tout de même ! »

« Bien obligé, il y avait trop de monde dans le couloir, Lucy-san.» S'expliqua le petit chat, surpris par le ton brusque de ma voix.

La pluie cognait contre les vitres de la grande baie vitrée du petit balcon et le navire voguait sur une mer déchaînée. J'eus un frisson dans le dos rien qu'à l'idée de mettre un pied dehors.

« Ne le refais plus ! C'est trop dangereux… »

Comme pour répondre à mon angoisse, la lumière s'éteignit définitivement et le sol bougea vigoureusement, me faisant basculer en avant. Heureusement, je me retrouvai la tête la première dans le matelas moelleux du lit mais Lector n'eut pas cette chance…

Une luminosité soudaine chatouilla mes pupilles noisette et je détournai le regard vers l'entrée de la salle de bain. Sting avait usé de son pouvoir pour entourer son poing de lumière et se tenait contre l'encadrement de la porte, le visage livide.

« Ca va ici ? »

« Aye… » Gémit la petite voix de l'exceed qui avait roulé sur le sol pour s'aplatir contre le mur de la chambre.

Je cherchai un moyen de limiter à mon coéquipier l'utilisation de sa magie et repérai un chandelier sur le table de nuit. Bien sûr, il n'y avait jamais de feu quand on en avait besoin !

« Laisse tomber, chérie. » Dit-il en s'allongeant de soulagement sur le lit, la main toujours enveloppée de lumière. « Je peux rester comme ça un moment. »

« Tu es malade, Sting… »

« Maintenant que je peux me reposer, ça devrait aller. » Il ouvrit sa chemise et passa son autre bras sous sa nuque. « Mets toi à l'aise et viens me rejoindre… »

« Pervers ! » Je braillai en lui envoyant l'un des oreillers du lit.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu penses à mal… ? »

Je partis boudeuse, devant son air moqueur pour me changer et dans la sombre penderie, j'essayai de trouver une tenue de nuit adéquate. La visibilité étant très mauvaise, je revins dans la suite fortunée pour me déshabiller dans un coin à l'abri de son regard et enfilai une nuisette bleue ciel. Malgré ça, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'épiait et je n'ai jamais pensé à demander à Natsu si sa vision était aussi affûtée que son odorat. Cela m'aurait peut-être évité de me faire des films ! (_Tu parles_, ricana une petite voix…)

A côté du lit, il y avait un beau canapé recouvert d'un motif « léopard » et m'y dirigeai pour m'y allonger, ayant trouver une couverture au préalable.

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

Je portai mon attention sur le fils du Dragon de la lumière et le découvris appuyer sur son avant-bras lumineux sur le matelas pour me faire face.

« Tu m'as laissé le lit hier à l'hôtel. » Je soupirai, lasse. « Je peux très bien dormir sur le canapé cette nuit. »

« Tu as vu la taille de ce lit ? Si tu as peur que je te touches, faudrait-il encore que je trouve là-dedans ! »

Il remarqua la moue nerveuse qui se dessinait sur mon visage et roula des yeux, dépité par ma pudeur. (_Comme si tu n'avais pas envi de le rejoindre_, soupira une voix féminine désespérée.) Oui, j'en avais envi et même si j'avais conscience de ce que je ressentais pour lui, je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à résister à la tentation. Je ne voulais surtout pas être déçue si jamais ce que Lector m'avait dit se révélé faux car Sting était un séducteur manipulateur et je n'étais peut-être que sa partenaire de mission. Je ne voulais vraiment pas être le coup d'un soir parmi tant d'autres…

« Amène toi, Blondie. » Ordonna-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Le bateau a arrêté de bouger et je me sens mieux. Je vais aller faire un tour pour vérifier que la cliente et son trésor vont bien. »

C'était vrai. Le Brave avait arrêté de faire des siennes mais le courant n'était toujours pas revenu. Le beau blond débraillé s'était levé, son pouvoir émanant encore de son poing et le réprimandai : « Tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça ? »

« Ah ? » Fit-il sur un ton faussement innocent, en arrêtant d'émettre de la lumière. « On ne t'as jamais dit que les Dragon Slayer ont une bonne vue de nuit ? »

MAUDIT SOIT-IL !

Mes joues chauffèrent et si elles avaient pu, elles auraient sûrement éclairé la pièce. Son rire moqueur m'irrita les oreilles et il demanda à son chaton de veiller sur moi avant de sortir en toute quiétude.

Je grommelai un tas d'injures à son égard en rejoignant le lit et m'engouffrai dans les couvertures.

Cette journée avait été désastreuse et épuisante ! N'était ce pas censé être une mission de rêve ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien nous attendre demain ? Pitié, je voudrais profiter un peu de la croisière sans tempête, sans blond grognon et sans consciences qui braillent dans ma tête ! (_Menteuse, tu ne peux te passer, ni de lui, ni de nous ! _Dit Mira avec une voix triomphale.)

J'entendis Lector s'installer sur la toile au dessus du lit baldaquin mais après ça, je ne pourrais dire à quel moment Sting était revenu dans notre chambre. Je m'étais endormie comme un bébé dans ces draps de soie si accueillants, rejoignant le pays calme et paisible de Morphée.

* * *

Voilà. Désolée si vous attendiez un calin, c'est pas pour toute suite :p

A bientôt avec plus d'inspiration !


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**

Je suis de retour ! Si si, c'est un vrai chapitre ! J'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire, j'en suis désolée mais le temps et l'inspiration me manquent un peu ces me faire pardonner, il est plutôt long même si j'avais surement pu faire mieux ! J'espère que vous l'aimerais !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Même si je ne réponds pas forcement, je pense à vous et j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre !

**Petite remarque :** J'ai rajouté les points de vue de Sting un peu partout depuis le début de la fic (Pour ceux qui débarquent, Lucy était le principal Narrateur, j'ai trouvé que rajouter Sting au montage était plus stimulant pour comprendre les deux protagonistes.

_**Deuxième petite remarque - Attention SPOILS -**__ : Pour les besoins de l'histoire, pour ceux qui suivent les scans, certaines choses ne sont pas "suivies" comme pour le pauvre Lector... (J'espère qu'on le reverra ! C'était trop triste...)_

**RESUME** : La première soirée de Sting et Lucy à bord du Brave fut interrompue par un tempête. Voici le deuxième jour à bord du Brave !

* * *

Je perçus une respiration régulière, douce et chaude et j'ouvris un œil pour découvrir un ange aux longs cheveux d'or éparpillés, paisiblement endormi.

Chacun de notre côté, nous étions allongés l'un en face de l'autre dans le grand lit baldaquin et il semblerait que la chaleur qu'émettait mon corps de rêve ait fait basculer les draps, dévoilant sa beauté naturelle qui me fit un peu trop d'effet selon moi.

Fallait dire aussi qu'elle n'avait pas choisi la nuisette la plus « banale » qui révélait, à travers sa dentelle élégante, sa poitrine pulpeuse et dans notre position, j'avais un aperçu direct sur ce spectacle saisissant. Je sentis venir le besoin de m'éloigner avant que je commette l'irréparable mais la belle aux bois dormants s'agrippa à mon bras et se colla gentiment à moi.

Prisonnier, je soupirai mon découragement et n'eus pas le choix que de l'accepter dans mes bras. J'étais à présent sur le dos, la jeune femme nichée dans mon cou, une main posée sur mon torse et je perçus sa jambe passée par-dessus la mienne pour s'y fixer.

Si ce n'était pas elle, je l'aurais déjà bousculé mais c'était ça le problème, c'était _elle_ et j'avais eu la bonne idée de me faufiler sous les draps après mon escapade nocturne. Je me passai ma main valide sur le visage, dépité par cette situation improbable et aperçus Lector au-dessus de moi, sur la toile du lit, qui me souriait de la façon la plus hypocrite qui soit.

Je lui montrai alors les dents, il ricana silencieusement avant de retourner se cacher là-haut et crus entendre :

« _Pourquoi résistes-tu Sting-kun ? Ce n'est pas toi le chasseur normalement ? _»

Nouveau soupir. Profiter d'elle alors qu'elle était sans défense, je risquai de détruire ce que j'avais réussi à bâtir, à savoir le peu de confiance qu'elle avait en moi et je n'avais franchement pas envie de gâcher la mission. Et puis me retrouver devant une _Titania en colère_, je n'y avais pas cru au début mais c'était vraiment _effrayant_. Même _Rogue l'insensible_ avait fléchi un sourcil devant cette scène qui devrait être censurée pour la santé mentale des plus jeunes d'entre nous…

Bref, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je voulais réellement la faire tomber dans mes bras. Pour le bien de la mission ? Pour gagner sa confiance ? Parce qu'elle était _différente_ des autres… ? Il était vrai que je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on me résiste longtemps, son comportement sonnait comme une sorte de défi et j'aimais les défis. Mais qui me disait que cela serait moins drôle _après_ ?

De plus, on était dans la même guilde à présent et avec FairyTail, j'avais appris ce que Vicelogia et Master Gemna ne m'avaient jamais apporté : le sens du mot « famille ». Je ne l'avouerais _jamais_ mais ça me plaisait bien et mon jumeau brun souriait plus souvent, ça me changeait de son comportement taciturne habituel. Makarov-san m'avait bien prévenu en intégrant sa guilde, il n'oubliait jamais le mal que l'on faisait à ses _enfants_ et avec le Tournoi de Crocus, j'étais clairement en sursis. Alors à quoi bon ? Je risquais de la faire _souffrir_.

J'essayai d'oublier que j'avais une jolie fille dans mes bras pour me rendormir mais elle gigotait dans son sommeil et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser de la _mauvaise_ façon. Plus le temps passé en sa compagnie, plus je délirais, c'était _putain de chiant_ !

Pour ma plus grande joie, sa main douce se faufila sous mon débardeur en coton blanc et par reflexe, tout mon corps se raidit douloureusement mais heureusement, elle s'arrêta au-dessus du nombril. Sauf que… Son souffle chaud me chatouilla la joue et pour rajouter une couche à mon désarroi, elle gémit sensuellement à quelques centimètres de mon oreille...

« Sting… »

_Nanni_ ? Elle fantasmait sur _moi_ ?

J'eus du mal à le croire mais en entendant mon meilleur ami rigolait dans sa barbe, je compris que j'étais maudis et mon _fort intérieur_ ne pouvait qu'approuver. La belle blonde bougea à nouveau mais cette fois, ses mouvements étaient moins incertains et j'avais fermé les yeux. Un réflexe de survie totalement _innocent_…

Surprise, elle retira sa main baladeuse et j'essayai de ne pas rire. J'imaginais sa mimique gênée, suivi par un froncement de sourcil désapprobateur se disant surement que j'avais orchestré le coup, elle se tortilla et je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me jette brusquement du lit mais au contraire, rien ne se passait. Je n'entendais que son cœur qui s'agitait et sa respiration qui se saccadait. Que pouvait-elle bien préparé ? Est-ce que Lector était de mèche ? Mais lui, je ne l'avais pas entendu bouger.

* * *

Je ne bougeais plus.

Mon regard se portait sur cette écaille translucide qui reposait sur son tee-shirt, omettant Sting – qui avait adopté la manie de Natsu - ainsi que la clé doré de la cliente qui brillait et j'étais tiraillée par l'envie de la toucher. La première fois que je l'avais vu, elle m'avait toute suite attirée et sachant qu'elle devait appartenir à un « Dragon », ma curiosité était totalement attisée.

Je voulais _savoir_.

Etait-elle douce ou rugueuse ? Fragile ou solide ? Lourde ou légère ? Procurait-elle un pouvoir ? Faisait-elle mal ? Sentait-elle bon ? Brillait-elle lorsque je la tiendrais dans mes mains… ?

Trop de questions qui me rongeaient de l'intérieur. Que faire ? M'en voudrait-il si je la touchais rien qu'une fois ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais tendu la main vers l'objet tant convoité et alors que j'étais à quelques centimètres, le cœur battant la chamade, une main puissante me saisit brutalement le poignet, me ramenant à la réalité.

« Ne touches pas à _ça_. »

Je rencontrai ses yeux froids de colère et malgré moi, je frissonnai de peur. Il s'en rendit compte, son regard bleu changea et me libéra.

« J-Je suis d-désolée… » Avais-je bafouillée.

On était tous les deux assis dans le lit, toujours aussi proches l'un de l'autre et cela me rendit encore plus mal à l'aise. Sting soupira d'ennui et se tourna dos à moi, les pieds à plat sur la moquette de la suite.

« Je… J'étais… »

« Trop curieuse. » Finit-il, toujours froid.

Le jeune homme m'adressa un regard par-dessus son épaule que je vis furtivement. J'étais à genoux, les mains posées sur mes cuisses et les yeux rivés sur celles-ci.

« C'est une écaille du dragon qui m'a enseigné sa magie… »

Je relevai la tête, étonnée qu'il m'en parle.

« … Magie qui est restée incrustée dedans. » Avait-il continué. « Si tu l'avais touché, tu te serais gravement brûlée. »

J'étais toujours abasourdie. Il m'avait sauvé de ma bêtise ?

« C'est une surprise réservée au _voleur_, alors ne le refais plus jamais. »

« Désolée. » Je répétai, embarrassée, le regard ailleurs.

Mais je réalisais ce qu'il venait de dire. Hier alors qu'il était malade, il avait ouvert sa chemise et j'avais vu une marque étrangement rouge…

« Mais… Et toi ? »

Le blond aux cheveux en bataille se leva et s'étira avec flegme. Je vis tous les muscles de son dos jusqu'à ses bras bouger, m'hypnotisant sur le moment et je secouai légèrement la tête pour m'enlever toute mauvaise pensée.

« On s'en fou. » Me répondit-il, fatigué, toujours de dos.

« C'est douloureux ? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de l'interroger. « Parce qu'on peut très bien trouver une autre cachette ou une autre solution… »

« Arrêtes d'être _gentille_. Ça me gonfle. »

Son ton abrupt stoppa mon délire pour me ramener dans le monde réel. Il n'avait pas tort. Pourquoi je m'intéressais à ce que _Monsieur l'ex-Sabertooth_ pourrait ressentir ? Pourtant, c'était plus fort que moi. Le Dragon Blanc s'était tourné vers moi, le regard impassible, voire arrogant et je fronçai les sourcils avant de détourner le regard, agacée.

« Désolée de m'inquiéter pour un crétin comme toi. »

« J'ai pas besoin d'une mère, Blondie, alors fous moi la paix. »

« T'es vraiment pénible Eucliffe ! » Je lâchai entre mes dents en m'en allant rageusement vers la salle de bain.

La porte claqua et je me laissais glisser contre, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. L'envie de pleurer me titilla les yeux et je reniflai bruyamment. Je fermai les paupières un instant et j'imaginais Fairy Tail et tous ses membres en pleine effusion de joie quotidienne. Cela me fit du bien, oubliant que Sting était le pire des idiots... Pourquoi était-il toujours sur la défensive ? N'avait-il pas compris que nous étions du même côté maintenant ? Et puis pourquoi je me prenais la tête pour lui, franchement !? (_Parce que tu es…_ Stop ! Pas un mot de plus, Matou de malheur !)

Je soupirai, posant la tête contre la porte. Ce n'était pas que sa faute… Cette écaille, c'était sa vie privée et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de ne pas m'en parler. Cependant, j'aurais dû savoir qu'elle était piégée. C'était quand même une écaille de dragon ! Quand j'y repensais, l'écharpe de Natsu avait quelque chose de particulier, un souvenir enchanté que son père lui avait légué et qui lui avait sauvé la vie contre Zereph lorsque nous l'avions croisé sur Tenrôjima mais le souvenir de Sting était plutôt un souvenir hanté. Pourquoi avoir gardé une telle chose si elle pouvait nuire à autrui et surtout à lui-même ? Regrettait-il d'avoir… D'avoir tué son propre père ?

Mon cœur se serra. Avoir des sentiments pour un tueur – même si je ne connaissais rien des raisons qu'ils l'ont poussé à commettre cet acte odieux – n'était pas facile à accepter. Il avait changé, certes mais… J'avais cette impression de déjà-vu, celle qui me disait que je ne m'en sortirais pas indemne et je m'en mordais déjà les doigts, surtout qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Je me rappelais soudainement que j'avais dormi avec lui – enfin monsieur le dragon n'avait pas pris la peine de me demander la permission – et la chaleur monta d'un cran. Cela me réveilla aussitôt et je bondis dans la douche, appréciant l'eau froide qui dégoulina sur ma peau.

« Blondinette ? » J'entendis en sortant de la cabine de douche pour m'enrouler goulûment dans une serviette de toilette extrêmement douce dont l'odeur de lavande me vivifia sur le champ. Les joies du luxe…

« Quoi ? » Je grognai, toujours boudeuse.

« Faut qu'on bouge. Il est déjà dix heures. »

Pendant un instant, j'avais espéré des excuses de sa part mais je supposais que c'était trop demandé. Il était beaucoup trop fier pour s'abaisser à ça… (_Comme toi, en somme,_ conclut mesquinement une certaine mage aux cheveux d'argent. Et ça se disait mon amie ?)

« Et j'ai la dalle… »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Forcément, le dragon était affamé et moi, je passais après. Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de m'enticher d'un mec pareil ?!

« Après on pourrait aller faire un tour à l'immense bibliothèque du Brave. Il parait que Jane Yumerane y présente son nouveau livre… »

Jane Yumerane… _Jane Yumerane_ ?! La plus grande romancière de tous les temps ?! A bord du Brave ?! J'étais sa plus grande fan ! Dans un élan d'excitation, j'ouvris la porte et tombai direct sur un Sting habillé d'un jean sombre, très classe et d'une chemise blanche élégante à moitié déboutonnée qui affichait ce sourire satisfait.

« T'es sérieux ?! La _vraie Jane Yumerane_ est ici ?! »

« J'ai vu l'affiche de sa promotion en allant faire mon tour de garde hier soir. »

« Quand je vais dire ça à Levy-chan ! » M'enthousiasmai-je, en sautillant sur place. « On est totalement accro à ses bouquins… Attends, comment tu sais que j'adore cet écrivain ? »

« Et si tu t'habillais d'abord ? »

_Hein ?! Oh Kami-sama ! J'étais toujours à moitié nue !_ Voilà que je me prenais pour Gray Fullbuster ! Rouge de honte, je courrais dans l'immense dressing sous le regard amusé du blond et de son petit camarade à poil qui s'était posé sur le lit.

Je ressortis quelques minutes après vêtue d'une petite robe bleue comme le ciel d'une belle journée d'été et j'avais à la main un chapeau qui irait très bien avec. J'avais détaché mes cheveux dorés qui cascadaient parfaitement mon dos et j'avais remis mes gants blancs élégants. J'attrapai mon sac et fis un beau sourire au charmant jeune homme qui m'attendait patiemment.

Oubliant – pour l'instant - les tracas du matin, je lui pris le bras qu'il me tendait et nous saluâmes Lector qui eut une petite moue étrange que je qualifierais de moqueuse, voire victorieuse mais je devais me faire des idées.

Le paquebot était calme et semblait avoir oublié la tempête de la veille. Nous déjeunâmes au soleil et j'eus un petit sourire blasé en voyant les assiettes défilées sous le nez de Sting qui ne semblait jamais rassasié au grand désarroi du personnel du restaurant. Je ne m'étais contentée que d'un jus de fruits frais avec quelques tartines et c'était bien suffisant. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de rencontrer mon idole et de récupérer des autographes pour ma meilleure amie et moi. Levy allait hurler de joie !

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure. » Je fis, malicieuse. « Pour Jane Yumerane. »

Le Dragon de Lumière leva un œil vers moi, la bouche pleine, bien évidemment, et prit le temps d'avaler pour me répondre.

« Tu traines toujours avec la petite nana qui lit un tas de bouquins rasoirs. J'en ai déduis que tu aimais ce genre de manifestation. »

« C'est Levy et ce ne sont pas des _bouquins rasoirs, _comme tu dis. » Je corrigeai, les pommettes rougies, le regard planté sur mon verre de jus de fruit. Mon partenaire eut un rictus diverti. « T'es pas si nombriliste que ça, finalement. »

« Finalement, toi non plus. » Rétorqua-t-il, moqueur.

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas égocentrique ! »

« Moi non plus mais on à tendance me juger sans me connaitre. »

« Je ne t'ai pas jugé. » Grommelai-je, touchée. (_Menteuse_ ! Hurlèrent à l'unisson les deux consciences.)

« Vraiment ? Alors qu'est ce que tu penses de Sting Eucliffe ? » Sa voix était calme, plutôt amusée par la tournure de la conversation et moi, j'avais envie de disparaitre sous la table. « Vas-y franchement, Princesse. Je suis rôdé. »

Ma bouche resta close. J'avais chaud et je serrai ma robe sous la table à l'en froisser…

« D'accord. Je vais le faire pour toi. » Dit Sting avec un petit sourire. « T'as toujours pensé que j'étais un beau connard et ça, depuis le jour où on s'est croisé à Crocus avant les Jeux, pas vrai ? »

« Tu… Tu ne m'as pas donné la meilleure image de toi à ce moment-là. » Je bafouillai, embarrassée. « Encore moins après… »

« Oï, sois pas gênée. T'as parfaitement raison et j'assume mon comportement de l'époque. »

Il était complètement relax, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et en plus, il se confiait à moi. Le contraire du Sting Eucliffe de tout à l'heure. Etait-il lunatique ? Avait-il une deuxième personnalité ? Ou étais-je entrée dans la quatrième dimension ?

« Plus jeune, j'ai fait une promesse à Lector - Celle de surpasser Natsu – Et dès lors, il n'y avait rien d'autre qui comptait à mes yeux. Sabertooth m'a apporté l'expérience et la force et j'y ai pris gout. Etre craint et adulé, c'était comme une drogue et j'étais persuadé d'être imbattable mais Natsu m'a ramené _brutalement_ dans le monde réel. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un se battre comme lui… »

J'étais heureuse qu'il se confie à moi et son admiration pour mon meilleur ami aux cheveux roses me fit sourire, oubliant le vrai sujet de la conversation.

« Je suis conscient du mal que l'on t'a fait mais crois-moi ou non, on a fait bien pire. »

Mon sourire se fana légèrement et un frisson parcourut mon échine, ce qu'il perçut toute suite. Le beau blond se passa une main sur la nuque, signe qui démontrait sa gêne et qu'il regrettait d'avoir accompli de tels faits.

« C'est du passé tout ça. » Je dis timidement. « Tu es un mage de Fairy Tail, maintenant. »

Il eut ce sourire attachant, soulagé que je ne le juge _plus_. « C'est pas facile tous les jours avec une réputation comme la mienne. »

« Ça passera avec du temps. On n'est pas rancunier. » Je le rassurai avec aisance. « Regardes, Gajeel n'était pas un saint non plus et c'est un fidèle ami maintenant. »

« J'ai eu vent de ce qu'il t'a fait… Et tu lui as pardonné ? »

Il semblait curieusement étonné et je haussai les épaules avec un doux sourire.

« On fait tous des erreurs, non ? On a tous le droit à une seconde chance ! »

« T'es bizarre, Princesse… »

« A force, je vais finir par le croire ! »

Je rigolai franchement, savourant le moment présent et je croisais ses prunelles bleues envoutantes. Lui aussi, semblait apprécier ce petit échange amical. C'était bien la première fois qu'on discutait comme deux adultes, sans chamaillerie, ni taquinerie. Certes, la conversation fut étrange mais autant parler franchement afin de crever tous ces abcès qui nous empêchaient d'être « **au moins** » amis.

« Et moi ? A part le fait que je sois bizarre, qu'est ce que tu penses de moi ? »

Je regrettai déjà ma question lorsque je le vis faire semblant de réfléchir, un grand sourire taquin ancré sur son beau visage. Mon cœur tambourinait son impatience contre ma poitrine et je me sentis faiblir à force mais l'ex-Saber finit par ouvrir _enfin_ la bouche.

« Et si on allait voir ton écrivain ? » Finit-il par dire malicieusement.

« Sting ! » Je m'offusquai, vexée. Monsieur rigolait !

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

Je pris mon regard le plus blasé et le Dragon prit ce sourire de trois kilomètres de long qui me rappela Natsu.

« Tu le sauras mais à une condition. »

Je levai un sourcil, prise au dépourvu. Qu'est ce qu'il allait encore me sortir ? Forcement, une _certaine scène_ me traversa l'esprit… (_Un bisou ! Un bisou… !_**KYAAA ! TAISEZ-VOUS !** )

« Racontes-moi quelque chose sur toi. »

Soulagée, mon apnée prit fin mais j'eus dû mal à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à dire sur Lucy Heartfilia.

« J'écris un roman. Enfin, j'essaie ! » Je me rattrapai, embarrassée. « Et tu n'as pas intérêt à te moquer ! »

« Moi ? Jamais ! » Rétorqua-t-il, amusé. « De quoi parle-t-il ? »

« Oublies ça et dis moi, ce que tu penses de moi maintenant. »

« Maintenant ? Que tu es mignonne quand tu boudes. »

« Sting… » Je grognai, gênée.

Le blond à la crinière en bataille secoua légèrement la tête, tout sourire.

« Tu es fainéante, gueularde, contrariante, jalouse, désagréable, une emmerdeuse de première en somme… » Je devais être aussi blanche qu'un linge propre. « Ce qui… »

« C'est bon ! C'est bon ! » Je l'arrêtai, vexée. « J'ai compris… »

« Susceptible en prime. » S'amusa-t-il à rajouter, sans perdre son sourire de séducteur.

Je gardais ma moue boudeuse, fronçant des sourcils en direction d'un serveur qui débarrassait une table à proximité.

« _Mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme_, Princesse. »

Ce qui rajouta des rougeurs sur mes joues, avant de lui adresser un regard agacé. Mon coéquipier n'était pas du tout déstabilisé et appréciait vraiment me mettre en rogne. (_Il a oublié de dire : Jamais contente !_ Soupira la barmaid de Fairy Tail. Mais zut…)

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est _charmant_ d'être une emmerdeuse… » Maugréai-je, le cœur battant la chamade.

Sting rigola, satisfait de son effet sur moi : « D'accord ! Je reformule pour Mademoiselle : Tu es une jeune femme séduisante qui manque de confiance en elle. C'est mieux ? »

Il me trouvait… _Séduisante ?_ (_On le sait déjà depuis longtemps ! Il serait tant que tu le vois !_ S'emporta presque de frustration une certaine Démone. Des fois, tu me fais peur, Mira…) Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'empourprer, omettant la fin de sa phrase. Enfin, pas complètement. Je ne pouvais rien dire sur ça. Le manque d'assurance était mon défaut numéro un. (_Y'en a tellement…_ Commenta un chat bleu que je vais devoir zigouiller s'il ne se taisait pas... _Tu ne peux pas Lushy, je suis dans ta tête… !_ Rha tais-toi, Baka Neko !)

« Mouais… » Je baragouinai, gênée. « Mais je ne suis pas une emmerdeuse… »

L'ex-tigre eut un rictus amusé. « Et si on y allait, maintenant ? »

« Oh ! » Je me levai d'un coup, renversant presque ma chaise. « Avec tes bêtises, on n'aura peut-être pas de place ! Et Levy-chan ne me le pardonnera jamais ! »

Mon ton dramatiquement ridicule embarrassa le jeune homme qui espéra que personne ne nous ai remarqué. Trop tard. Un couple nous toisait comme si j'étais complètement timbrée et j'eus cette goutte d'eau qui glissa le long de ma tempe, blasée par la vérité.

Tant pis ! L'enjeu en valait la chandelle ! J'attrapai mon fiancé par la main et l'entraina vers l'intérieur du bateau. Nous passâmes devant le manager du restaurant et Sting eut à peine le temps de lui dire de noter l'addition sur la note de Soraya Huno comme prévu. Il grogna tout le long du trajet contre mon enthousiasme extravagant et je fus encore plus pénible quand je vis la longueur de la queue à l'entrée de la bibliothèque du Brave. J'étais en ébullition et mon corps ne répondait que par un seul nom : **Jane Yumerane !**

« Tu vas arrêter de te trémousser sur place. » Grommela le mage de Lumière, mi-moqueur, mi-agacé. « Ce n'est pas digne d'une Dame. »

« J'y peux rien ! J'ai horreur d'attendre… »

« Encore un défaut ? »

« Très drôle, Monsieur Parfait… ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Avais-je ajouté en voyant son air plaisantin et séduisant passer du côté obscur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent machinalement et ses pupilles bleus se voilèrent, démontrant sa contrariété soudaine.

« Encore cette odeur. » Dit-il, simplement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« C'est rien. Oublies. »

« Tu rigoles ? C'est peut-être important ! »

Le dragon hésita un instant, son regard radouci croisa le mien. « Depuis qu'on est à bord, j'ai senti plusieurs parfums connus. »

« Vraiment ? Mais… »

Il me surprit en passant une main derrière ma taille pour m'attirer vers lui puis me susurra sensuellement près de mon oreille. « _Cliente en vue._ »

Rouge comme une tomate, Soraya arriva en compagnie de son ami, James Krain et de la fille de ce dernier, Gladys. Mon rouge de gêne se transforma en vert de jalousie, n'ayant en rien oublié de cette danse endiablée de la veille avec _**mon**_ fiancé ! (_Endiablée ? Tu n'exagères pas un peu, Lucy-chan ?_ Soupira Mira d'un ton blasé. Bien sûr que non, voyons !)

Surtout que cette femme était toujours aussi jolie ! Avec cette petite robe rose qui taillait parfaitement sa silhouette et ses longs cheveux verts dénoués, cascadant parfaitement son dos. Mon corps répondit à cette jalousie que je ne contrôlais pas et j'attrapai fermement le bras de Sting puis essaya de paraitre digne devant les nouveaux venus, avec un regard en coin pour la fille Krain. (_Ça donne des rides la jalousie, Lushy !_ Se moqua un petit être malicieux. Je ne vois pas le rapport, idiot !)

« Bonjour les amoureux ! » S'enquit la vieille femme aux longs cheveux bruns élégants. Les deux autres nous souriaient timidement. « Vous venez voir Jane-chan ? Venez avec nous ! Nous avons des places VIP, cela vous tente-t-il ? »

Oubliant ma rancœur contre Gladys, j'ouvris la bouche en grand sous l'effet de la surprise et ne contrôlai plus ma joie qui entraina mes jambes à sautiller sur place, ce qui exaspéra mon compagnon qui essaya de me faire tenir en place du mieux qu'il put.

« Merci ma tante… » Fit Sting qui bougeait au rythme de mon extase.

La cliente lui sourit, attendrie et nous leur emboîtâmes le pas, dépassant un grand nombre de gens qui attendaient dans la file. C'était comme si nous étions des stars ! J'avais ce grand sourire qui illuminait mon tout mon être. Je n'en revenais toujours pas ! Cette mission n'était pas si mal, finalement !

* * *

La Blondinette était complètement intenable. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde nous regardait et ce n'était pas l'idéal pour notre mission. Elle soupira de ravissement, lorsqu'elle s'assit sur la chaise qu'un employé de la bibliothèque avait rajoutée à côté de celles de Soraya, de son compagnon et de la fille de ce dernier. Je m'installai à mon tour, déjà éreinté par cette journée qui avait à peine commencé. Cela ne me ressemblait pas mais…

Fallait dire que la petite fée dorée ne me facilitait pas la tâche. Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'énergie dans un si petit corps. Ce n'était pas facile de la suivre et d'y mettre des limites. Je repensai à ce matin et à sa tentative de toucher l'écaille de Vicelogia. J'avais été dur mais je détestais que l'on empiète sur ma vie privée. Heureusement, en bon feinteur, je m'étais rattrapé avec cette manifestation littéraire et avec mon petit laïus sur ma promesse envers Lector. J'avais marqué quelques points dans son estime, bafouant les erreurs de ces deux derniers jours en sa compagnie. J'en étais plutôt fier. Cela sera plus facile entre nous à l'avenir.

Après quelques minutes interminables, les derniers croisiéristes, curieux de voir cette Jane Yumerane arrivèrent pour s'installer sur les derniers sièges vacants. Nous étions au premier rang, grâce à notre vieille cliente et quelques silhouettes passèrent juste devant nous. Je relevai brusquement la tête, sentant encore cette _odeur_. La même que j'avais senti en compagnie d'Heartfilia alors que nous nous rendions pour la première fois au restaurant _en couple_ et ce n'était pas ce parfum qui ressemblait étrangement à celui d'Erza-san, que je pouvais aussi discerner mais auquel je n'y prêtai pas autant d'attention.

De la lavande, avec une pincée de camomille. Cet effluve était celle d'une vieille connaissance. C'était impossible. Et pourtant. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la constellationiste qui discutait avec entrain de son idole avec Soraya et discrètement, je me penchai sur notre rangée de siège pour apercevoir un éventail rougeâtre bordé de dorée s'activer à éventer sa propriétaire. Je ne vis pas clairement son visage mais ses cheveux qui se soulevait à chacun de ses battements, cette posture élégante et digne, cette tenue si colorée, si courte, dévoilant ses longues jambes délicates et sensuelles. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper. Surtout quand je finis par croiser son regard malicieux, par-dessus son éventail. C'était bien _Elle_.

Mais que faisait-elle ici ?

+++ A SUIVRE !

**Qui est cette femme ?** Je suis sûre que vous le savez déjà ! Mais que peut-elle faire ici ? A-t-elle un lien avec notre beau blond ? Etait-elle gentille ou méchante ? Une autre rivale pour Lucy ? Crépage de chignons en vue ? (Un peu trop jalouse la petite blondinette...) Haha, un peu de suspense.

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu ! Laissez vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises cela fait toujours plaisir !

(Pour CupcakesCult, j'ai finalement été plus rapide dans ma publication ! xD)

J'ai déjà avancé le prochain chapitre (dans ma tête ! :D) et je vais essayer de vous sortir ça rapidement.

à bientôt !


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou à tous ! Et Joyeux Noël ! Un peu à la bourre, certes mais vaut mieux tard que jamais !**

J'ai pondu un petit chapitre un peu ridicule en attendant la suite, pour vous prouver que je n'ai pas abandonné ! Juste mon inspiration qui est en vacances !

Il ne se passe pas énormément de choses (comme d'hab) mais cela va faire avancer le schmilblik de cette histoire. (Faut bien arriver à la finir un jour!)

Un petit clin d'oeil à la SPPS ! Car oui, dans mon histoire, je n'oublie pas les secondaires. Ils ont tous un rôle important !

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et surtout aux fidèles qui me suivent depuis longtemps ! :D**

Bonne lecture !

**Résumé :** Sting a voulu faire plaisir à Lucy et lui a informé de la conférence de son idole à bord du Brave. Cependant, deux nouveaux protagonistes assistent aussi à cette conférence. Que va-t-il se passer ?!

* * *

Jane Yumerane était plus belle en vraie que sur les couvertures du Weekly Sorcerer. Elle n'était pas très grande et compensait ce léger handicap par des talons d'au moins quinze centimètres, élançant sa fine silhouette. Elle portait un tailleur brun très chic, contrastant parfaitement avec ses longs cheveux nacrés. Son visage poupon, rosé par la timidité provoquée par la foule venue la voir observait discrètement ses notes, en attendant que le calme s'installe dans la pièce et remit ses petites lunettes rectangulaires devant ses yeux sombres, agités par le trac.

Lorsqu'enfin la bibliothèque fut silencieuse, prête à écouter cet écrivain qui me passionnait depuis notre retour de Tenrôjima avec une certaine pudeur, elle mit tout son cœur à présenter au mieux son nouveau bouquin – que j'avais déjà lu deux fois et il me semblait que Levy-chan en était à sa troisième lecture – et je souriais à chacune de ses phrases, me rappelant de chacun des paragraphes qu'elle s'amusa à citer.

« Ça a l'air bien barbant. » J'entendis à mes côtés.

Tiens, je l'avais oublié celui-ci ! Je détournai mon regard noisette vers ce rustre personnage du doux nom de Sting Eucliffe et lui adressa mon sentiment à propos de sa remarque d'un roulement d'yeux agacés. Il me sourit, ce qui me déconcentra un instant et les joues rougies, je retournai à la présentation de mon idole mais quelque chose m'interloqua aussitôt. Au fond de la salle, prêt de la porte de sortie de secours, il y avait cet homme avec de longs cheveux blonds soyeux, recouvert d'un chapeau rouge à plumes d'oie et son visage était recouvert d'un masque brun. Il me sourit – un peu comme Sting à l'instant – et me salua en attrapant avec sa main, son chapeau extravagant…

Je clignai des yeux, comme si je voyais une sorte de mirage mais non, ce type ne disparut pas comme prévu. Il était bien là. Rufus Lohr de Sabertooth était ici ! Et mon cœur s'emballa à la seconde près où je pensais à notre cliente, le butin à protéger et cette rousse que j'avais croisée à la piscine ! Pouvait-il être notre voleur ? Après la démonstration de ses pouvoirs lors du Tournoi de Crocus, il pouvait très bien nous le chiper sans que l'on s'en rende compte !

Sans réfléchir, je posai une main sur le genou de Sting qui tourna automatiquement son beau visage vers moi et découvrit avec perplexité mon air paniqué. Je lui montrai discrètement du doigt, le mage de Saber rangé à l'autre bout de la pièce et il n'eut pas la réaction que j'attendais. Son sourire crispé me fit comprendre qu'il savait déjà qu'il était là et… Quoi ? Il ne pensait pas que je le verrais ? J'étais si bête que ça ? (_Tu es blonde, Lushy ! Tout est possible !_ URUSAI NEKO DE MALHEUR !)

« C'est lui que tu avais repéré tout à l'heure ? » Je questionnai, essayant de ne pas lever le ton mais j'étais bel et bien énervée.

« Entre autre. » Répondit-il, évasif.

« Quoi ? Y'en a d'autres ? »

« Chérie, si tu te concentrais sur la conférence. » Fit le Dragon Slayer, d'une voix ferme afin de me rappeler que nous étions fiancés aux yeux du monde. « On réglera _ça_ après. »

Le blond attrapa ma main sur son genou et enlaça ses doigts dans les miens. Je frissonnai presque à ce geste étrange. Voulait-il me rassurer ? Ou c'était juste pour notre couverture ? La seconde solution était la plus plausible. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à la cliente, Soraya-san, qui se trouvait assise de l'autre côté et je rencontrai ses yeux marrons bienveillants.

« Elle est fascinante, n'est-ce pas ? » Fit la vieille brune en désignant Jane-sama du regard. « Et dire qu'on a failli rater ça ! »

« Ah oui ? » Je répondis, curieuse. « Pourquoi cela ? »

« Oh ! C'est vrai ! Tout simplement parce que… » Soraya se pencha vers moi et je tendis l'oreille. « A cause de notre petit souci, elle a failli annuler ce voyage. »

« V-Vraiment ? » Je bafouillai malgré moi. « Et qu'est ce qui… ? »

« Jane-chan est jeune et son succès la rend un peu nerveuse. Elle a préféré engagé du beau monde pour sa sécurité, si vous voyez le tableau ma chère. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé parce que je ne l'ai su que ce matin, à vrai dire. »

« Du _beau monde_… ? » Je répétai, mon regard se posant à nouveau sur Rufus. « Ceci expliquerait cela… »

« Pardon ? »

« Oh rien, je pensais à voix haute. » Je répondis à mon hôte, mal à l'aise.

La vieille femme me sourit et reporta son attention sur la jeune écrivaine. Je jetai un regard à Sting qui semblait résisté à l'envie de dormir et je lui tapais vivement l'épaule pour qu'il se reprenne, avec en prime un charmant regard qui disait : _Tiens-toi correctement !_ Ce fut à son tour de rouler des yeux et de soupirer d'ennui, avant de regarder à nouveau le néant. Tss, ces Dragons Slayers, tous les mêmes…

Jane Yumerane arriva au final de sa présentation et nous dévoila quelques infos croustillantes sur son livre en cours d'écriture. _Yataaaa !_ Encore un livre que je vais m'empresser d'acheter dès sa sortie ! La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs nous salua et proposa une petite séance de dédicace. Bingo ! Je me levai, comme la plupart des adeptes de Jane-sama, et je voulus me faufiler pour avoir les deux autographes tant attendus mais une main s'agrippa à mon poignet pour m'entrainer vers l'opposé du Saint Graal !

« Sting ! » Je couinai, en voyant toutes mes chances d'avoir un autographe s'envoler. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Je dois vite y retourner ! »

J'essayai de me libérer comme une enfant capricieuse mais mon geôlier - ou plutôt mon vilain briseur de rêve – n'était pas de cet avis. Son emprise était soudée et moi, faible comme d'habitude.

« Ecoutes Princesse… » Commença le blond avec un air étrangement grave. « Faut pas que tu paniques, ok ? »

« Pourquoi je paniquerais… ? »

« … Que le monde est petit. » Intervint une voix féminine à la fois douce et dure, comme dénudée de sentiments humains.

Si j'avais été un chat, chaque poil recouvrant mon corps se serait redresser mais au lieu de ça, un frisson remonta mon échine et me fit grincer des dents. Sting se déplaça sur le côté pour lui faire face et je découvris cette peste qui m'avait gravement blessé dans la bulle d'eau, l'un des derniers défis du tournoi, alors que je n'avais plus un brin de magie pour me défendre. Machinalement, je tâtonnai le bord de ma taille mais comme depuis le début de l'aventure à bord du Brave, je n'avais pas pris soin de prendre mes clés. Je devrais peut-être y penser à l'avenir !

« T'inquiètes pas, _Princesse_. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » Déclara avec amusement, la jeune femme aux deux petits chignons surplombant sa longue chevelure brune. « On peut parler, Sting ? »

Mon partenaire avait cet air peu commode que je n'avais vu que quand il faisait encore partie de Sabertooth, m'adressa un regard, comme s'il souhaitait ma bénédiction et, après une légère hésitation inquiète, j'acquiesçai silencieusement. Que pouvais-je dire d'autre ? Tout cela ne me plaisait guère mais c'était son ex-compagnon d'armes et je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle. La brune aux airs de geisha, habillée d'une longue robe noire élégante, attrapa alors le bras de Sting et ils s'éloignèrent pour disparaitre au détour d'un couloir.

Etaient-ils obligés de partir aussi loin ? (_Elle est jalouseuuuuuh !_ Chantonna un exceed bleu. Pffff, même pas vrai !)

« Oh Luna-chan ! » Entendis-je derrière moi, et je me retournai pour découvrir ma cliente avec un sourire radieux. « Je ne t'ai pas vu à la séance de dédicace ? Tu semblais très intéressée pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« O-Oui… » Je baragouinai, me souvenant que je ne pourrais pas offrir cet autographe à ma meilleure amie. « Je ne me sentais pas bien avec toute cette foule… »

« Oh regardes ! Ça tombe bien ! Gladys est amie avec Jane-chan et elles discutent là-bas. Vas-y vite ! »

Entendre le nom de Jane me réchauffa légèrement le cœur et je souris timidement en guise de remerciement à Soraya qui était vraiment quelqu'un de très attentionné, comme si je faisais vraiment partie de sa famille et je ne n'avais pas ressenti un quelconque lien « maternel » depuis longtemps. C'était comme si elle était la grand-mère que je n'avais jamais eu. Après un dernier regard vers ce couloir, j'inspirai profondément et m'avançait vers l'écrivain et Gladys, suivie de près par ma cliente dont le sourire était toujours au rendez-vous.

Cependant, Rufus se pointa au même moment et je freinai légèrement ma démarche. Avais-je peur ? Je ne sais pas. Je suis une froussarde de nature et je devais dire que lorsque Natsu ou Erza était avec moi, je me sentais toujours plus forte. Là, mon coéquipier m'ayant laissé pour compte, je devais affronter l'un des mages les plus forts de Sabertooth. Même si ce n'était que verbalement, je devais encore trouver le courage de pouvoir le faire.

« B-Bonjour… » Je bégayai alors que j'arrivai à leur hauteur. Jane et Gladys se tournèrent vers moi, alors que le Tigre resta légèrement en retrait, m'accordant simplement un regard sans mauvaise intention. « Je… »

« C'est Luna. » Me sauva la vieille Huno, pensant surement que j'étais surtout impressionnée par Jane. « Ma presque nièce par alliance. Elle voudrait un autogr…»

« Deux, en fait ! » Je la coupai avec un naturel qui me couvrit de honte la seconde suivante. « Veuillez m'excuser. Une amie qui me tient à cœur et moi-même, nous vous admirons tant, Jane-sama… » Avais-je dit – de nouveau dans la peau d'une jeune femme de la haute société – « Et elle n'est malheureusement pas là pour vous rencontrer. J'aimerai lui remettre à la fin de mon voyage, si vous me le permettez. »

« Bien sûr, Luna-san. » Répondit l'écrivain avec un petit sourire en coin, sûrement amusée par mon numéro. (_Ou te trouve-t-elle bizarre ?_ Ajouta un certain démon sur un ton plus que moqueur… Ca y est. Elle aussi, s'y met…!) « Ce sera avec plaisir. »

Mais je n'avais rien pour l'autographe ! Paniquée, je regardai à gauche et à droite, comme si ma vie en dépendait et un mouchoir de soie claire me tomba sous le nez, comme par _magie_. Je le regardai, perplexe avant de tomber sur celui qui me le tendait. Cela aurait été trop beau pour que ce soit Sting car bien sûr, il s'agissait de Rufus, qui en bon gentleman me l'offrit. Ne voulant pas paraitre grossière, je l'acceptai timidement en lui soufflant un « merci » et sa politesse impressionna toutes ses dames autour de lui, bien entendu. Jane finit par me le signer en double et je n'aurais plus qu'à le découper délicatement pour Levy-chan.

Après quelques minutes restées à discuter _plumes et bouquins_, les trois femmes finirent par prendre congé. Etrangement, le mage de Sabertooth resta quelques secondes de plus avec moi.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous nuire. » Dit-il suavement, comme s'ils lisaient dans mes pensées. « Les temps ont changé… »

« Mais certains _souvenirs_ restent intacts, n'est-ce pas ? » Avais-je dit du tact-o-tact, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

« Certes. Notre guilde a beaucoup perdu durant les derniers Jeux Magiques. Aujourd'hui, nous essayons de nous reconstruire et de paraitre meilleurs. Notre _demoiselle_ l'a bien compris. Il ne faut pas t'en faire. »

Mes mains étaient tout de même moites. De simples mots ne serviraient pas à effacer ce qu'elle a fait. Surtout, durant son combat contre Erza et Kagura-san. Même si je n'y avais pas assisté à cause d'un _contretemps_, rien que de l'imaginer, me rendait fébrile. Cette femme n'était sûrement pas quelqu'un de gentil ! Et dire que Sting était encore avec elle. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire ? (_Hum ! Hum !_ Ne put s'empêcher de faire une certaine top-modèle, ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer…)

« Pourquoi est-ce que le _Maitre_ s'est déplacé en personne pour une simple mission d'escorte ? » Avais-je questionné alors que le blond masqué s'en allait rejoindre sa cliente.

Il se retourna avec un petit sourire dessiné sur ses fines lèvres. « Notre _demoiselle_ montre le bon exemple. »

Puis il disparut dans la foule au détour d'un couloir. Minerva de Sabertooth ? _Montrer le bon exemple_ ? J'avais presque envie de rire.

* * *

Dans la salle de bain d'une suite luxueuse, une étrange goutte d'eau se laissa tomber de la pomme de douche et s'étira pour prendre forme humaine. Juvia apparut, le regard océan à l'affût du moindre détail. L'élégante jeune femme à la chevelure mi-longue bleue et soignée, habillée d'une petite robe bleue pale, poussa la porte en verre de la cabine de douche et s'avança doucement vers la porte entr'ouverte qui donnait sur la pièce principale.

Des voix lui parvenaient. L'une d'entre elles était grave et se présentait comme celle de Sting Eucliffe. La jeune Lokser se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'écouter sa voix avant cette séance d'espionnage alors qu'ils étaient à présent dans la même guilde (Puisque le monde de Juvia ne tournait qu'autour de Gray-sama…). Sa tonalité suave avait quelque chose de percutant. De l'assurance… Ou de l'arrogance ? Un peu comme Gray-sama. Mais avec un soupçon de fermeté, comme s'il voulait prouver quelque chose mais quoi ?

L'autre voix était d'ordre féminin. Une voix que Juvia ne put identifier toute suite. Elle était douce, sans être mielleuse mais ses intonations semblaient fausses. Elle jouait sur les mots et lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de « Sabertooth », la mage de l'Eau comprit que cette femme fit partie des Cinq, pas la petite Yukino (qui ne faisait plus partie de cette guilde d'ailleurs) mais la Tigresse à la crinière brune et aux yeux bridés qui s'était acharnée sur Lucy au moment du Tournoi lors du Défi de la Bulle d'eau que Juvia perdit « malencontreusement », pour ne pas dire « honteusement ». Alors c'était ça ? Erza-san lui avait ordonné dans l'urgence de suivre ces deux-là, sans explication précise. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là complotaient ?

La fée bleue eut dû mal à comprendre leur conversation, puis après quelques minutes, l'espionne saisit l'inquiétude du Dragon Slayer. Minerva lui intima qu'elle n'était pas là pour se « venger », qu'elle avait passé l'âge pour ce genre d'idioties et que Sabertooth n'était plus la guilde qu'elle était avant les Jeux mais cette femme semblait vouloir quelque chose en échange de son silence qui « conserverait » la couverture du faux couple en mission à bord du paquebot de croisière. Totalement intriguée, Juvia se pencha pour mieux observer les deux jeunes gens et fut surprise de voir la belle brune aux deux chignons bruns, vêtue d'une légère robe rouge bariolée de motifs chinois dorés, collée au jeune homme qu'elle ne vit que de dos. Les joues de la mage de l'eau s'empourprèrent et paniqua intérieurement : Elle ne voulait pas assister à ce genre de scène ! Bien que peut-être si un jour, elle se retrouvait seule avec Gray-sama, elle saurait comment fai… **NON !** Juvia n'était pas une obsédée ! Heureusement, elle revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit Sting grognait quelque chose comme « _j'y penserai._ » avant de s'échapper promptement de la chambre de la Tigresse. Cette dernière eut un petit sourire amusé que la mage de Fairy Tail eut le temps de relever avant de « penser » croiser rapidement ses pupilles onyx froides. _Oups !_ Juvia ne devait pas trainer ici plus longtemps !

Comme elle était arrivée, la magicienne se transforma pour s'engouffrer dans la plomberie de la salle de bain. Avec une simple seconde de retard, Minerva passa la porte de sa salle de bain et scruta chaque recoin de la pièce. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas qu'elle qui ait la faculté de disparaître et réapparaître à volonté.

* * *

L'odorat d'un Dragon Slayer n'avait pas de prix. C'était une des particularités que je préférais depuis que j'étais ainsi et souvent, Rogue me disait que j'étais pire qu'un clébard car je reniflais tout ce qui pouvait m'_intéresser_. En parlant de ça…

Me doutant qu'elle ne m'attendrait pas éternellement, j'avais suivi son eau de toilette citronnée jusqu'à notre suite prestigieuse.

Lorsque je passai le pas de la porte de notre chambre, je la découvris installée sur le lit, en train d'écrire quelque chose et là encore, mon cerveau ne tournait pas rond. Elle était allongée, toujours avec cette petite robe bleue qui lui sciait parfaitement la silhouette et l'une de ses jambes s'amusait à battre l'air, dévoilant le haut de sa cuisse, voire presque le début de ses…

« Sting ? » Avait-elle dit d'une voix douce, mais surtout inquiète, ses yeux noisette plantés sur moi – qui sois dit en passant je n'avais pas bougé de la porte d'entrée, ce qui déclencha un rire moqueur caché correspondant à un certain exceed brun. Maudit soit-il.

La jolie blonde se leva, alors que je refermai la porte. Je savais qu'elle allait attendre mes explications et cela me gonflait déjà. _Me justifier_, ce n'était pas mon truc, surtout devant une nana.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? Pourquoi elle est là ? Rufus-san m'a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues mais _elle_, elle est là ! Ce n'est surement pas pour rien ! Je dois me méfier, tu crois ? Je ne l'aime pas, tu sais … »

Elle continua comme cela un moment. Je levai un sourcil, perplexe. Cette fille était une angoissée par nature et il fallait que je passe mon temps à la rassurer. Déjà que je n'avais pas beaucoup de patience en général, il fallait que je trouve le moyen subtil de…

Mon seul réflexe fut de…

_L'embrasser. _

En fait, j'en avais eu envie dès que j'avais passé le pas de cette porte.

Non, depuis le moment _raté_ à la piscine ou encore ce matin lorsqu'elle s'est agrippée à moi alors qu'elle dormait encore…

Cependant, elle n'y répondit pas. Ses jolies petites lèvres douces ne s'ouvrirent pas et je savais qu'elle devait afficher une expression confuse et horrifiée.

Et comme je l'avais pressenti depuis le début, son seul réflexe - à elle - fut de me…

_Gifler._

* * *

_J'ai coupé au bon moment ? Tant mieux ! Mdr_

_Lucy prévisible ? Bah oui, c'est une jeune fille qui n'a jamais eu de petit copain (et Cana pourra vous le confirmer...)_

_Sting, impatient et goujat ? Bah ouais, c'est un mec, un Dragon SLayer de Surcroît. :D Ils sont tous un peu rustres ! (Bon sauf Wendy mais bon, c'est une fille !)_

_Allez une petite review pour me dire que c'est pas un bon chapitre ! Je vous attends ! _

_Bizz à tous et à bientôt ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Note de l'auteur :_

_Coucou__ à tous et bonne année, que 2013 vos porte chance !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre à label SPPS !_

_Plus long, plus chargé mais je le trouve moins bien que le précédent. J'essaye d'accélérer les choses mais je crois que je ne m'y prend pas très bien. Vous me diez ce que vous en pensez, c'est toujours bon pour avancer !_

_Merci aux nombreuses reviews pour le précédent chapitre. Merci de me lire !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Résumé : Lucy et Sting ont découvert Sabertooth à bord et cela les ménage au possible. Résultat : Un baiser et une baf. Mais que pensez Lucy à ce moment là ? _

* * *

_Il m'a embrassé ! Il m'a embrassé… !_

_Regrettai-je de ne pas avoir répondu au baiser ? Et cette gifle ? Etait-elle méritée ? Ma raison disait « oui » mais mon cœur criait contre ma bêtise ! Et pourtant ?_

Accoudée à la rambarde, sur le pont supérieur du bateau, mon regard se perdit dans les vagues bleues foncées, snobant les rares personnes présentes qui se baladaient. Je n'arrêtai pas de me repasser la scène dans ma tête, n'oubliant pas de me maudire à chaque fois. Je suis de nature chanceuse mais surement pas en matière d'histoire d'amour. Je nageai en pleine désillusion !

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? Pourquoi elle est là ? Rufus-san m'a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues mais__elle__, elle est là ! Ce n'est surement pas pour rien ! Je dois me méfier, tu crois ? Je ne l'aime pas, tu sais … »_

_Je continuai à déblatérer mon angoisse, pensant qu'il m'écoutait et qu'il saurait me rassurer mais je fus stopper dans mes propos par la douce présence de ses lèvres sur les miennes._

_Hein ?! Ses lèvres ?!_

_Mortifiée, je ne sus quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Ce fut lorsque je sentis sa langue se mouvoir pour chatouiller la commissure de mes lèvres que je réagis au quart de tour et ma main se déplaça toute seule pour rencontrer franchement sa joue !_

_Rouge de honte, me tenant douloureusement le poignet, son visage avait suivi le mouvement de ma force et je vis ses yeux bleus se tourner vers moi, avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur sa joue rougie par cette gifle magistrale. Impossible de me maitriser, je sentis la honte s'en aller pour laisser place à la colère. _

_« Ça ne va pas ?! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! »_

_« Je voulais seulement te faire taire. » Avait-il avoué, contrarié à son tour. _

_« Ça ne se fait pas, Sting ! » Je hurlai en gigotant dans tous les sens, complètement furieuse. « Ne le refais plus jamais sans ma permission ! »_

_Le jeune homme roula des yeux, exaspéré. « T'es un cas désespéré, Blondie. J'abandonne ! »_

_« Abandonner ? De quoi, tu parles ! »_

_« Cette mission va se finir sur un échec. » Continua-t-il de grogner, en s'éloignant vers la baie vitrée de la chambre. « Je n'aurais jamais dû t'embarquer avec moi, t'es vraiment trop prude ! »_

_« Alors pourquoi tu m'as choisi, Eucliffe !? » Avais-je questionné avec hargne, en lui emboitant le pas._

_Il se retourna vers moi, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens et me répondit avec une franchise inespérée. « Parce que tu es intelligente, belle, sexy et malheureusement, trop bien élevée ! »_

_« Tu… » Je n'avais plus de répondant, rouge comme une tomate ayant réalisé soudainement ses propos. « Tu me trouve b-belle et…S-sexy ? »_

_Sa moue énervée devint moqueuse, ravi de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur moi. « Franchement, t'en doutais ? »_

_« Je… Oui… Non… ! Enfin, je n'en sais rien ! » Je boudai, en détournant le regard, toujours aussi cramoisie. « Mes charmes ne semblent pas marcher sur tout le monde. » J'expliquai en pensant à…_

_« Si tu parles de tes coéquipiers, tu les as déjà vu s'intéresser à une nana ? L'un est un lézard cracheur de flammes et l'autre, un yéti des glaces qui ne pensent qu'à se cogner l'un sur l'autre. Ils sont gays, si tu veux mon avis ! » _

_« Hey ! » Je m'offusquai, rougissante. « Je suis sûre que non… »_

_« Me dis pas que t'as le béguin pour ses deux guignols ? C'est peine perdu ! »_

_« Non ! » Je réfutai clairement. « Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, c'est tout ! Et arrêtes de les juger comme ça… »_

_« Comme quoi ? » _

_« Comme le ferait le Sting d'avant… »_

_J'avais marqué un point. Sa bouche se tordit légèrement de déplaisir et il soupira d'ennui. _

_« Tu ne l'aimes pas celui-là, hein ? »_

_« Pas vraiment. » Je dis, timidement. _

_« Faudra t'y faire, Blondinette. Il fait partie de moi. »_

_C'était à mon tour de grimacer, ce qui le fit sourire. _

_« Je vais vraiment faire rater la mission ? » Je dis subitement inquiète de ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi. _

_Le beau blond soupira à nouveau et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. « Je te facilite pas la tâche non plus. »_

_« Je n'ai pas autant… De… D'expérience que toi. » Je bafouillai, les yeux rivés sur mes pieds. « Je ne suis pas très à l'aise… »_

_Il ne dit rien. Je vis apparaitre ses pieds dans mon champ de vision et je sentis sa main se poser sur mon menton pour le soulever vers son beau visage. _

_« Je peux t'apprendre plein de choses, si tu veux. »_

_« Pervers ! » Je m'emportai sur le champ et me dégageai de lui, rougissante. _

_Sting ricana alors. « Tu vois, tu te fermes comme une huitre. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne vais pas te bouffer ! »_

_« C'est gênant ! J'y peux rien ! »_

_« Tu as accepté cette mission. Tu dois me voir comme ton petit-ami et non, ton ennemi. Sinon, on va ne jamais s'en sortir, chérie. »_

_« Mon petit-ami ? Mais… »_

_J'étais perdue. Son ton était plein de sous-entendus et son sourire séducteur ne m'aidait pas. _

_« Je vais faire simple : Tu me plais et je te plais. Rendons les choses officielles, comme ça, c'est mieux ? »_

_Mon cœur rata un battement. Il me prenait encore au dépourvu et je me braquai automatiquement, comme une sorte de réflexe d'auto-défense. _

_« Je n'ai jamais dit que… » Mais je ne finis pas la phrase, mi- gênée, mi- déboussolée. _

_« T'es bien la première, figures-toi. » S'amusa-t-il à finir. « D'habitude, je ne mets pas longtemps à les mettre dans mon lit… »_

_Sa franchise me fit l'effet d'une douche froide et je crachai le fond de ma pensée : « T'es vraiment qu'un salaud ! » Avant de sortir précipitamment prendre l'air, en n'oubliant pas de claquer la porte derrière moi. _

J'entendis un « _Oï ! C'était pour rigoler !_ » Avant de me retrouver sur ce pont à déprimer. Le problème avec lui, c'était qu'il ne savait pas s'arrêter. Du lard ou du cochon, il était parfois impossible de savoir ce qu'il en était et le problème était que plus le temps passait, plus je m'attachais à un imbécile qui ne pensait qu'à s'amuser avec mes sentiments ! Voilà, pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à lui tomber dans les bras, c'était bien trop dur ! Je ne voulais pas être trainée dans la boue ! Je voulais qu'il me voit comme « Lucy Heartfilia » et non pas comme une gourde avec qui il peut faire ce qu'il veut…

C'était franchement mal parti !

_Il plaisantait, c'est certain ! Vous devriez en parler calmement, Lucy-chan._

On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui vis cette situation, Mira….

_Lushy est une froussardeuuuuuuuuh !_

On ne t'a pas sonné, toi !

Je soupirai avant de me rendre compte que j'étais sortie pied nu. Le planché était chaud avec ce soleil de croisière étouffant mais ce n'était pas digne d'une jeune fille « trop bien élevée » comme dirait une certaine personne. Il allait falloir que je retourne à la suite un jour et l'envie n'était vraiment pas au rendez-vous.

Avec une grimace blasée, mon regard se posa sur les riches vacanciers qui se promenaient sur le pont inférieur du Brave et je fus attirée malgré moi par une tignasse écarlate qui déambulait avec grâce parmi la foule. Pourquoi avais-je encore cette impression que…

Alors que je me penchai pour mieux l'apercevoir – mon buste était quasiment incliné dans le vide – la jeune femme tourna la tête pour jeter un regard derrière elle, tout en posant une main sur ses cheveux flamboyants qui s'envolaient avec cette légère brise de début d'après-midi. Incroyable ! Cet air fier et ce regard brun autoritaire appartenaient bien à…

« Hime ? » Entendis-je alors, ce qui me surpris – comme piquée sur le vif - et me fit perde l'équilibre, me forçant à gigoter dans tous les sens pour ne pas tomber dans le vide avec un petit cri de désarroi ressemblant à un « _Kyaaaaaaa…!_ ».

Mais une paire de bras fins m'entoura la taille pour me reposer sur le sol et je soupirai bruyamment de soulagement, avant de découvrir mon sauveur qui n'était autre qu'une jeune soubrette aux courts cheveux roses et aux beaux yeux bleus.

« Virgo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Allez-vous me punir pour avoir traversé ma porte sans votre permission ? » Avait-elle répondu, avec un _certain_ engouement.

« Bien sûr que non. » Je soufflai, exaspérée par sa lubie du masochisme. « Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« J'ai pensé que ceci pourrait vous aider. » Expliqua-t-elle enfin en me tendant une paire de magnifiques escarpins blancs pailletés. « Elles viennent du monde des Esprits. »

Perplexe, je clignotai des yeux plusieurs fois avant de les saisir et de les observer de plus près. J'étais habituée à ce que l'Esprit de la Vierge prenne soin de moi, comme une véritable domestique mais parfois, j'avais le sentiment qu'elle m'espionnait sans un quelconque préavis et cela me rendait mal à l'aise par moment.

« Merci. » Dis-je avec un petit sourire. « Tu n'es pas là que pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous êtes triste, Hime. Je pourrais très bien aller _le_ châtier pour vous. » Répondit la Vierge alors que j'enfilai ces chaussures digne de Cendrillon.

« Ça ira, Virgo. » Je cinglai, indignée de nouveau. « Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un te voit. Tu peux rentrer chez toi… »

« Oni-chan se fait du souci. » S'empressa de rajouter la jeune femme de son ton neutre. « Nous nous faisons _tous_ du souci pour vous. »

Je sentis mes joues et mon cœur se réchauffaient à ces simples paroles mais j'essayai de paraitre forte car Sting était un problème que je devais régler _seule_, sans aucun recours magique.

« Je doute qu'Aquarius s'en fasse. » Plaisantai-je, imaginant l'Esprit du Verseau devant une sorte de Visio Lacrima en train de se moquer de moi et de mes histoires d'amour.

« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. » Fit mystérieusement Virgo, avant de rajouter : « Vous ne devriez pas vous promener sans vos clés, Hime. »

« Tu as raison. » Dis-je en me rappelant du visage d'Erza, quelques minutes plutôt – qui n'était peut-être qu'un de nos voleurs – et des Sabertooth à bord du paquebot. « Files maintenant. Et rassures les autres pour moi. Tout ira bien. »

« Très bien. » Avait-elle dit avant de disparaitre sans laisser de traces.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, l'air pensif. Maintenant, que j'avais repris du poil de la bête, grâce à cette petite intervention de mon amie je pensais à faire mon enquête sur ce sosie d'Erza mais je devais repasser à la chambre pour prendre – effectivement – mes clés et peut-être informer mon partenaire de mission de ce que j'avais vu. Seulement, j'avais peur qu'il ne me croit pas, comme pour la rouquine suspecte que j'avais vu la veille, à la piscine et puis, après ce qu'il s'était passé, l'affronter devenait difficile sans être mal à l'aise.

_Tu es Lucy de Fairy Tail ! Sois forte ! _Me soufflai-je, pour moi-même.

Avec une inspiration, j'entamai mon chemin pour rejoindre notre suite luxueuse mais je fus stoppée dans ma démarche, lorsque j'aperçus ses longs cheveux verts soignés, son regard surpris et son élégante robe de soie beige, à quelques mètres de moi, cachée le long du mur qui entourait le pont supérieur. _Gladys ?!_ Par reflexe, la belle-fille de Soraya s'échappa dans la direction opposée et je me mis à sa poursuite. Depuis quand était-elle là ? Qu'avait-elle vu ? Que pouvait-elle bien penser à cet instant ? Je devais mettre cela au clair rapidement !

Seulement, je finis par me retrouver au milieu d'une foule amassée devant l'une des entrées du grand centre commercial – que je n'avais pas encore pu visiter – et je perdis de vue la jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts. Elle ne devait pas être très loin et après quelques minutes, à tourner et à me retourner sur moi-même avec inquiétude, sans me préoccuper des voyageurs, je m'engouffrai dans le centre commercial. Là, encore je fus déboussolée par l'immensité du bâtiment intérieur et de ce monde accumulé au même endroit. Le luxe était au rendez-vous et l'éclat de la luminosité dû à l'éclairage prestigieux de la grande allée de magasins perturba ma vue un instant, ne m'aidant pas à retrouver la fuyarde qui avait maintenant un temps d'avance important sur moi.

Bref, elle m'avait semé et je grinçai des dents, agacée. Si Gladys parlait, elle dirait à tout le monde que j'étais une magicienne et les soupçons sur nos voleurs présumés pourraient très bien retomber sur moi, ce qui arrangerait les vrais coupables et ferait surement rire Sabertooth – Enfin, surtout cette _peste_.

Je devais retrouver la cliente et lui expliquer la situation avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais on me bloqua le passage, alors que je m'apprêtai à rebrousser chemin.

« Luna-san ? Quelle bonne surprise. »

_Ah !_ Il fallait que je tombe sur lui, _maintenant_. Le capitaine du Brave me souriait, ravi de m'apercevoir et intérieurement, je n'avais jamais autant ressenti le besoin que mon fiancé apparaisse comme par _magie_ pour me sortir de ce bourbier ! L'épisode de la tempête de la veille m'avait fait comprendre qu'Edward Newgate, bien que joli garçon et gentleman, pouvait devenir bien trop entreprenant à mon goût. Sting avait raison. (_Moi aussi, je te l'avais dit, Lucy-chan !_ Pleurnicha la barmaid de Fairy Tail. J'ai tendance à t'oublier. Peut-être y arriverai-je vraiment ! _Méchante Lucy-chan ! Bouhouhouhou… !_) Ce type avait une idée derrière la tête et je devais m'en méfier.

« Bonjour Capitaine. » Je saluai, mal à l'aise. « Je suis désolée mais je dois vous laisser, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler… »

« Pourrait-on se retrouver plus tard dans ce cas ? »

(_Il t'aiiiime !_ Chanta une boule de poil bleue. Baka-Neko, t'as pas écouté ce que je viens de dire ?! _C'est pas ma faute, si tu attires les pervers Lushy…_ URUSAI NA !)

« Je… Pas aujourd'hui ! » Avais-je complété, soudainement prise de panique.

« J'attendrai de vous revoir alors… »

Mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me saluer, que je passai à ses côtés pour sortir de cet endroit immense et bruyant qui commençait à me faire tourner la tête. Cependant, une main puissante me saisit le poignet et je fis face à ce jeune homme aux cheveux grisâtres bien coiffé en uniforme de marin haut gradé qui déposa un baiser délicat sur le revers de ma main.

« Vous savez que cet homme n'est pas fait pour vous. » Commença-t-il, en se relevant pour planter ses yeux bruns dans les miens. « Vous avez le droit à _tellement_ mieux… »

Outrée, je dégageai ma main de la sienne, mes sourcils se froncèrent d'irritation et une assurance soudaine traversa mes lèvres.

« Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour juger mon _futur_ mari ? »

Bizarrement, j'espérai que Sting ne soit pas dans le coin… (_**Menteuse !**_ Cinglèrent deux voix dans ma tête. Oui, je suis contradictoire, et alors ?)

«… Pour me dire ce qui est le _mieux_ pour moi ? » Continuai-je, les poings serrés. « Vous vous croyez mieux que lui ? Laissez-moi rire ! Piquer les fiancées des autres n'est franchement pas gentleman ! Ensuite, Sting est un homme bien avec qui je compte passer le reste de mon existence et je ne permettrai pas qu'on décide quoi faire de ma vie ! J'ai déjà donné ! Alors maintenant, fichez moi la paix, Capitaine ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair… ? »

Mais nullement impressionné - voire plutôt amusé, dévoilant ainsi le vrai visage de cet homme, Edward sourit, confiant. A quoi pouvait-il bien pensé ?

« Oh si vous changez d'avis, je ne serais pas très loin… »

« C'est ça ! Je suis pressée ! » Grognai-je, en partant d'un pas furieux, ne lui adressant même pas un dernier regard.

Je réussis à sortir et pris une grande bouffée d'air marin en m'accrochant pour la deuxième fois de la journée à la rambarde du pont. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle, énervée contre cet énergumène et contre moi-même qui avait attisé ce jeu dangereux, ne me méfiant pas dès le départ. Pourquoi tombai-je toujours dans des plans aussi foireux ? Pourquoi cette croisière ne pouvait simplement pas être – juste – des vacances… ? (_Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon !_ Merci pour ton soutien, Mira…)

Une main se posa sur mon épaule – _Quoi encore lui ?!_ - et je sursautai, me dégageant brusquement prête à lui tordre le cou si nécessaire…

« Oï, ça va ? »

Un beau jeune homme blond, à la chevelure en bataille et à la cicatrice plus visible que d'ordinaire au soleil me regardait avec des yeux bleus inquiets, les mains levées en signe d'innocence.

« Sting ? »

« Faut croire… » Se moqua-t-il, avec un petit sourire – qui disparut quand il ne me vit pas réagir. « T'es bien pâle, Princesse. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Comme si quelqu'un m'avait poussé – _Peut-être par la main imaginaire de Mirajane_ – je me retrouvai collée à lui, me blottissant contre son torse puissant. Hésitant devant ma demande silencieuse – et surtout soudaine – de réconfort, il m'entoura de ses bras et se demanda surement, en même temps, s'il recevrait une gifle après ça.

J'écoutai son cœur battre à un rythme particulièrement irrégulier et me détendit petit à petit. Avec Natsu, j'avais compris que les Dragon Slayer fonctionnaient différemment des humains normaux. Leur corps était façonné de façon à recevoir et à réguler une immense quantité de magie mystique et leurs organes internes, comme leurs sens externes, semblaient décuplés. Le cœur de Sting tambourinait comme s'il possédait celui d'un véritable Dragon, à savoir bruyamment mais ce n'était pas du tout dérangeant à l'écoute. Au contraire, c'était relaxant au possible et j'aurais presque eu l'envie de rester comme ça indéfiniment mais…

« Pas que ça me dérange mais… Tu m'intrigues, Blondinette. »

Etais-ce trop de dire que je l'_inquiétais_ ?

(_Il faudra t'y habituer, Lucy-chan. Les hommes sont des êtres à part, _raisonna la belle nacrée. Si tu veux mon avis, il n'y a pas qu'eux… _Aye, Lushy est aussi un être __**bizarre**__._ Elle a dit « _à part_ », imbécile de chat ! _Aye ! C'est pareil, non ?_ Bref…)

Sans pour autant me dégager, je soupirai avec agacement : « Je crois que Gladys m'a vu discuté avec l'un de mes esprits… »

Je sentis son corps se raidir et lui adressai un regard timide, la tête suffisamment inclinée pour croiser ses pupilles bleus soudainement mécontentes.

« Tu crois ? » Répéta-t-il avec l'espoir d'avoir mal entendu.

« J'ai essayé de la rattraper mais j'ai fini par la perdre de vue… » Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'inspecter les alentours. « Je suis vraiment désolée. Ça ne se reproduira plus… »

« Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne peux pas prévoir. Ça fait deux esprits en deux jours. Combien reviendront encore sans que tu les invoques ? »

« L'un de tes amis ne t'a jamais désobéi alors qu'il était inquiet pour toi ? Ou l'inverse ? »

Son corps se raidit à nouveau. « Là n'est pas la question. Tu n'es pas en danger, qu'ils restent à leur place jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit autrement. »

« Je ne peux pas tout contrôler… » Je dis, en me dégageant sans pour autant oser le regarder.

« Il va falloir parce que cela risque de nuire à nos _fiançailles._ » Insinua-t-il d'une voix plus dure. « Plus de – _tu sais quoi_ – jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

« Mouais. » Je grinçai, boudeuse. « Et pour… »

* * *

Contre sa volonté, je déposai à nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres scintillantes. Mon _adorable_ fiancée resta coite, comme si je venais de faire quelque d'irrationnel _– Encore –_ et m'adressa un regard digne d'un poisson rouge (elle avait aussi la couleur du dit poisson), avec en prime la bouche qui s'ouvrit pour ensuite se refermer.

« En public, tu n'as pas le droit de me _frapper_, chérie. »

J'entendis l'offuscation d'une luxueuse femme d'une cinquantaine d'années à quelques pas de moi et lui adressais un sourire franc. « N'allez pas imaginer n'importe quoi, s'il vous plait. »

En retour, elle m'adressa son mépris avant de s'en aller d'un pas digne et me reconcentrai sur la jolie blonde qui m'accompagnait. Cette dernière m'adressait son regard le plus désapprobateur et je lui souris, ravi.

« Ne le refais plus… ! »

Mais je le refis et je le referais encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'accepte mais « à Malin, Malin et demi ! » Blondie me mordit – bien que légèrement – la lèvre et par reflexe, je grognai, stupéfait par son audace. La mage stellaire me fit son plus beau sourire satisfait et m'attrapa prestement la main, comme si nous étions un couple « normal » pour m'entrainer à sa suite.

« On réglera ça plus tard ! » Avait-elle dit avec un agacement prononcé. « On doit retrouver Gladys ! »

* * *

Gray était las. Il ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé sur une mission. Pourquoi Erza n'avait-elle pas emmené Natsu avec eux ? Au moins, il aurait pu passer le temps en charriant cette tête brûlée qui réagissait au quart de tour sans rien demander en échange. Vivement qu'il repose un pied sur la terre ferme…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel… ? »

Son regard sombre avait divagué jusqu'à l'une des sorties de ce grand centre commercial où il avait emmené Juvia sur ordre d'une certaine rousse au caractère bien trempé (qui avait disparu, on ne sait où). Alors qu'il attendait la jolie fée de l'eau qui choisissait un chapeau qui pourrait aller avec sa nouvelle tenue – qui avait pour but de plaire à son amour secret le mage de glace avait entr'aperçu ce _baiser_ entre Lucy et ce blondinet prétentieux. Cela venait-il vraiment de se passer, là, sous ses yeux ?! _Beurk !_

Juvia arriva quelques secondes après, un peu perdue par l'air mi- grave, mi- choqué qu'affichait l'élu de son cœur.

« Est-ce que Grey-sama va bien ? »

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle dévia alors son regard dans la même direction que le jeune homme et découvrit son amie à la chevelure d'or et l'ex-tigre qui disparaissaient dans la cohue, à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Est-ce que Grey-sama était jaloux de cette nouvelle relation qui s'installait entre eux deux ?

Le cœur de l'ex-mage de Phantom se serra à cette pensée. Quoiqu'elle fasse Lucy-san avait toujours un temps d'avance sur Juvia. C'était _impardonnable_ !

« Pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille ? » Avait finalement demandé le brun, devant son air dangereux. « Toi aussi, tu penses que ça ne devrait pas arriver ? »

« De… De quoi parles Grey-sama ? » Questionna-t-elle, déstabilisée, imaginant la pire des réponses possibles…

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle aimait Natsu. » Déclara alors le disciple d'Ul, songeur. « Et cet abruti flambé va perdre la seule fille qui voulait de lui. Tout ça parce qu'il ne comprend rien à la vie… »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus tomba des nues. Grey-sama s'inquiétait seulement pour son rival de meilleur ami ?

Oï attendez ! Revenez en arrière ! Depuis quand Gray Fullbuster s'y connaissait en _amour, _d'abord !?

« Pour ce connard de Sabertooth, en plus ? » Ajouta-t-il, dégouté. « J'espère qu'il lui mettra une raclée en rentrant, si je ne l'ai pas fait _avant_. »

Le beau brun observa sa partenaire de mission qui semblait partagée entre joie et doutes. Cette fille s'imaginait encore des choses sur Lucy et lui, comme durant le premier jour du Tournoi des Grands Jeux Magiques ? Malgré lui, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et Juvia se sentit rougir devant tant d'éclat de sa part.

« J'ai envie d'une glace, pas toi ? »

Avec une timidité attendrissante, elle lui répondit avec un sourire : « Cela plairait beaucoup à Juvia. »

Le « presque » couple s'éloigna du champ de vision de Rufus, planté devant l'un des magasins de la grande galerie. Gray Fullbuster, hein ? Que de souvenirs pour le Memory Maker. Un très beau combat qui restera éternellement gravé dans sa mémoire. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'ivoire s'attarda sur le sourire étincelant de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait et sourit à son tour devant tant de poésie. Un moment qui fut enivré par un délicieux parfum de fraise. Une senteur douce qu'il sut reconnaitre aussitôt.

« Ne tentez rien. »

Ce timbre de voix féminin à la fois jupitérien et totalement sucré. Celui de la belle Erza Scarlett dont la prestation contre sa _demoiselle_ fit parler d'elle durant des semaines entières. Une femme incroyable qu'il aurait pu admirer s'ils n'étaient pas rivaux.

« Ou vous aurez à faire à moi. » Ajouta durement la rousse au regard brun assuré. « Est-ce bien clair ? »

Le mage de Sabertooth esquissa un simple sourire poli, accompagné d'une élégante révérence comme destinée à une véritable princesse avant de rejoindre ses appartements, ce qui fragilisa la Reine des fées un instant. Sa personnalité atypique avec son long chapeau rouge à plume d'oie et son masque, aurait pu fasciner Erza s'ils avaient été du même camp.

Songeuse sur la suite des évènements – Entre Sting et Lucy, Sabertooth et les véritables méchants qui n'avaient pas encore montré le bout de leur nez - la jeune femme s'en retourna espionner discrètement ses amis. Au final, même pour Titania, cette mission n'était vraiment pas de tout repos. _Arigato Mira !_

* * *

_Petit pdv de Sting, j'en ferais peut-être un plus intéressant pour le chapitre suivant. J'aime bien me mettre dans sa tete, allez savoir pourquoi :D_

_Ajout d'un petit passage Gruvia pour les admirateurs du couple et quoi, Erza fantasme sur Rufus ? Je vais le dire à Gérard ! Mouhahaha... Bref xD_

_J'espère que cela vous aura plus quand même. J'aime le passage où elle le mord (Je parle de Lucy et de Sting. Quoique, je pense que Juvia ne se ferait pas prier, non plus...) et cela risque d'être pimenté pour la suite ! *se frotte les mains*_

_Bon allez, laissez vos messages ! Merci c'avance ! Cela me motive tjs pour écrire ! ;)_

_A bientôt ! :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Note de l'auteur !**_

_**Coucou à tous ! Je vous poste enfin le chapitre 12 : chapitre dédicace à CupcakesCult qui m'a fourni quelques idées dans sa dernière review xD **_

_**Le premier passage, c'est un gros délire parce que j'adore ces persos-là. Passage que je dédis à la SPPS d'ailleurs ! lol**_

_**Il ne se passe pas grand chose mais tout vous sera donné en temps voulu, un peu de patience !**_

_**Un GRANNNNND Merci à mes reviewers, à qui je n'ai pas répondu depuis le dernier chapitre, gomen ! J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même mon chapitre !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Résumé : Sting et Lucy se sont embrassés (enfin Sting l'a embrassé deux fois) et ces deux là sont partis à la recherche de Gladys - la fille du compagnon de leur cliente - qui aurait peut-être vu la magie de Lucy. Cependant... **_

* * *

_**Quelque part à bord du Brave...**_

« Je comprends pas. Ils sont tous les deux à bord et ils ne se voient même pas ! »

« Aucun d'eux n'avaient prévu de s'y retrouver. »

« Il a bien fini par le savoir qu'elle y était, non ? Il aurait déjà dû l'informer de sa présence. »

_Il y eut un long soupir._

« On dit qu'il existe une fée plus puissante qu'un démon et qu'elle serait capable d'interférée dans les relations humaines pour… »

« Tu ne peux pas dire simplement que Mirajane-san s'en est mêlée ? Tu sais, sa réputation la précède en matière de complots et commérages. Quoique tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre, non plus. »

« T'insinues quoi exactement ? »

« On l'espionne depuis le début et tu aimes ça. »

« Peut-être mais toi aussi, non ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Je t'ai suivi, c'est tout. »

_On entendit un grignotage conséquent._

« C'est ça. Pourquoi tout ce popcorn alors ? »

_Le bruit de mâchouille s'arrêta subitement._

« C'est le suspens qui me donne faim… »

_Un doux rire moqueur traversa la pièce._

« Avec tout ce beau monde à bord, il risque de te falloir plus qu'un seul paquet de popcorn. »

« Tu m'étonnes ! Avec ça, je ne serais même pas étonnée de voir Zeref dans le coin. »

« Rho, ne parles pas de malheur ! Et passes moi le paquet, s'il te plait. »

_Un crissement de papier s'en suivit._

« Il ne va pas nous en vouloir de l'avoir suivi ? »

« Franchement on ch'en fiche… ! Oh regardes cha… ? »

« Tu as postillonné dessus, je ne vois rien… »

_Une forte friction résonna._

« Là ! C'est pas… ? »

« Si, c'est bien Captain Sexy et cette fille… »

« Captain Sexy ? Pitié ! C'est un pervers ! »

« Joue pas les mamans quand ça t'arrange. Ce type est plutôt mignon et je suis sûre que Lucy aurait succombé, si elle n'avait pas Sting. »

« Sting est sexy ! Surement pas lui. »

« On est d'accord au moins sur un point mais que font-ils ces deux-là ? »

« Je vais changer de chaine… »

On entendit une sorte de déclic.

« Mais ça devenait intéressant ! »

« C'est pas de ton âge ! »

« D'habitude, t'es moins coincée que ça, _Maman_ _! _»

« Là, n'est pas la question. Tiens… ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Tu vois cet homme, là ? C'est marrant de retrouver une vieille connaissance à bord. »

« Un amant ? »

« T'es vraiment une vicieuse, ma parole ! »

« Bah quoi ? Ça pourrait, non ? »

« Non ! Ce type est un… »

« Tu me fais peur avec cette tête ! Accouches, bon sang ! »

« Voleur réputé. »

« C'est une blague ? »

« Malheureusement, non. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit là pour prendre du bon temps. »

« Oh ? Alors c'est lui notre voleur qui a ameuté tous nos amis à bord ?

« Pour deux d'entre eux, c'est sûr… »

« On fait quoi alors ? »

« Eh bien…. Je vais aller chercher plus de popcorn ! »

_S'en suivit d'un petit rire euphorique, d'un bruissement de porte et d'un long soupir exaspéré._

_**Du côté de Lucy…**_

_Non mais je rêve !_

« Monsieur Eucliffe gagne _encore_ la mise totale ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements bruyants s'en suivit et je grinçai des dents en entendant les gloussements des groupies entassées autour de la table de poker. Je sentis la main de Sting se poser sur la mienne et me ramena dans le monde réel. Le beau blond à la chemise blanche dont la cravate noire était légèrement dénouée – sûrement à cause de la chaleur causée par l'ambiance festive qui régnait dans l'immense casino du Brave, me souriait de toutes ses dents, dévoilant légèrement ses canines aiguisées.

« Mon joli _porte-bonheur_, veux-tu bien encore m'embrasser pour embellir un peu plus notre petit porte-monnaie ? »

Les joues rouges, je fronçai les sourcils en le voyant tendre la joue vers moi et après un long soupir, je cédai à son jeu stupide qui tournait en boucle depuis une bonne partie de la soirée. Pendant que _monsieur_ s'amusait, je m'ennuyais à mourir, assise à côté de lui alors qu'il y avait surement plein de _choses à faire_ _ailleurs_. La seule chose qui pouvait m'exaspérer encore plus, était que le Dragon Blanc gagnait quasiment toutes les parties de poker auxquelles il avait participé. Du grand n'importe quoi !

Les employés du casino avait surement dû pensé la même chose. Je les avais vus du coin de l'œil s'intéresser à nous et certains s'étaient placés discrètement de façon à découvrir un quelconque signe de tricherie de la part de mon fiancé. Au moins, pour ça, je savais qu'il ne trichait pas, sinon je l'aurais sûrement vu. Quoique qu'avec lui…

Les joueurs en face de nous étaient sûrement des pros car ils ne manquaient pas de bluff et surtout n'avaient pas peur de miser gros mais avec le temps, je les voyais nerveux, crispés, peut-être même en colère contre mon partenaire qui gagnait _en toute innocence_ leur argent. Je ne serais pas étonnée s'ils nous tombaient dessus à la sortie du casino !

Sting gagna _encore_. L'un des joueurs jeta l'éponge en maugréant quelques injures _raffinées_ et s'en alla rejoindre le bar pour noyer sa défaite, tandis qu'un autre se jeta sur sa place, l'air plutôt confiant.

« Eh le blondinet ! » Hala le nouveau joueur – un homme brun impressionnant dans son costard gris et son petit nœud papillon rouge. « C'est quoi ton petit nom déjà ? »

Je vis le dragon lui adressait son regard le plus dédaigneux et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, légèrement brillantes à cause du verre de bière qu'il venait d'ingurgiter d'un trait.

« Qu'est-ce que mon nom à avoir là-dedans ? »

« Oh juste que j'aime bien connaitre le nom du mec que je vais mettre sur la paille ! »

Le jeune homme aux pupilles bleues légèrement fendues comme celle d'un chat ricana narquoisement, ce qui me fit soupirer gentiment.

« Je te le dirais si je perds vraiment, ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver tant que j'ai ma jolie fiancée avec moi. »

Il m'adressa un regard amoureux qui me fit lever un sourcil, indécise sur son état d'ébriété soudaine – ou jouait-il la comédie à la perfection ?

« Intéressant. » Souligna son adversaire qui claqua des doigts subitement. « Nelly-chan, veux-tu bien faire faire le tour du propriétaire à cette charmante jeune femme ? »

Ensemble, Sting et moi, écartions légèrement les yeux, confus par l'apparition de cette femme aux cheveux mi- longs roux qui se plaça à mes côtés et me tendit la main, un sourire polie ancrée sur ses lèvres rouges vifs de rouge à lèvres.

« Wow ! Attendez ! » S'empressa le blond à mes côtés dont l'humeur avait tourné à l'obscurité. « Ma fiancée ne va nulle part ! »

Il avait posé une main puissante sur mon bras et adressait son regard le plus sombre à son nouvel adversaire qui souriait de façon sournoise.

« Allons ! Allons ! Ne sois pas égoïste, blondinet ! Tu vois bien qu'elle s'ennuie, non ? »

Comme choqué par ses propos, il se tourna vers moi mais je restais neutre, ne voulant pas donner raison à ce rustre personnage qu'était ce nouvel arrivant.

« Pourquoi m'en irais-je, monsieur ? Je suis très bien aux côtés de mon futur mari… »

« Que de simagrée ! Je vais te dire pourquoi ma belle : parce que je suis Sigmund Parker, le proprio du casino de Brave et que j'aimerais affronter _le meilleur joueur de la soirée_ sans _**son porte-bonheur**_. »

Sting eut un petit ricanement étranglé comme si le « meilleur joueur de la soirée » l'avait enjoué ou peut-être parce que nous étions en face du patron lui-même. Allez savoir ! Pour ma part, j'avalai doucement ma salive avant de me lever mais la main de Sting me rattrapa encore.

« Oï Princesse ! Nous n'allons pas céder parce qu'il est le propriétaire. » Alors que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de participer à un duel entre deux égos surdimensionnés, le Dragon de Lumière s'était retourné vers Monsieur Parker avec un regard de défi. « Je veux qu'elle reste ou je quitte la table avec le pognon. »

Je grinçai des dents sur l'utilisation de son mot trop familier pour désigner l'argent et je vis le grand brun, ni trop jeune, ni trop vieux, à la peau mate et au costard gris qui devait valoir beaucoup trop de jewels selon moi faire semblant de réfléchir – le suspens de cette discussion en avait lassé quelques-uns d'ailleurs – puis il montra ses dents –dont l'une d'entre elles était en or massif – dans un sourire que je qualifiais d'intimidant.

« Aurais-tu la frousse, _Eucliffe_ ? »

Tout ça ressemblait étrangement à une mise en scène bien préparé. Le patron connaissait son nom, ce qui était normal quand on s'intéressait à un joueur un peu trop chanceux et avait surement cerné le personnage rien qu'en le regardant jouer. Sting n'était pas quelqu'un de prévisible, sauf en ce qui concernait son caractère bien voyant, à savoir orgueilleux à souhait…

Le beau blond à la crinière légèrement soignée pour la soirée esquissa un sourire – qui même sans dent en or – me parut tout aussi patibulaire et, dans un geste vif, m'attrapa le menton pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche, signe qu'il acceptait le défi, ce qui m'énerva sur le champ. Je n'aimais pas sa façon de faire ! Le Sting de Sabertooth n'était pas celui que j'aimais et je n'étais pas un trophée, bon sang !

(_Comme si c'était un calvaire de se faire embrasser par Sting-kun !_ Oh pitié, j'étais bien sans toi, Mira ! _Gehee_... Voilà qu'elle imite Gajeel, maintenant. Je sens la fin du monde arrivait…)

Mais je ne dis rien, me laissant emporter par sa démonstration de force sans pour autant ne pas avoir envie de le mordre à nouveau ! Et lorsqu'il nous délivra enfin, je lui adressais un regard qui en disait long – du genre que ce n'était pas l'attitude d'un gentleman ! – et je me laissais emporter par l'hôtesse du casino, rouspétant intérieurement ma frustration de devoir subir ça sans rien dire.

« Il est charmant votre fiancée. » Ironisa la rousse vêtue d'une petite robe noire en cuir moulant qui dévoilait les trois quart de ce qu'il y avait dans son décolleté.

J'entendis ensuite les acclamations de la foule qui avait fini par revenir autour de la table de poker et je soupirai, fatiguée : « Toujours… »

« Au moins, vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer. Vous en avez de la chance ! »

Son ton fut sincère cette fois et lorsque je vis son sourire, je fus prise d'un flash, comme une impression de déjà-vu. Mon air stoïque qui devait me rendre idiote (Ah_ ça, c'est vrai ! _Acquiesça une boule de poil bleue… Chut à la fin !) Alarma la jeune femme qui me posa une main sur l'épaule et me sortit d'un songe étrange.

« Nous sommes nous déjà croisées ? » Questionnai-je alors, perturbée.

La rouquine secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite et durant ce lapse de temps, je compris que nous avions rejoint les machine à sous, loin des tables de poker endiablées.

« Je ne pense pas. » Me répondit-elle, absente, avant de m'adresser un charmant sourire. « Vous rappelais-je quelqu'un ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » Je dis, toujours emprunte de ce sentiment bizarre. « Enfin, vous n'êtes pas obligée de m'accompagner. Je peux me débrouiller seule… »

« Oh non ! Sigmund-sama me mettrait à la porte pour avoir été une hôtesse impolie. » Rigola-t-elle gentiment. « Vous voulez jouer aux machines à sous, Luna-sama ? Je vais vous chercher un rafraichissant, en attendant. »

« Pourquoi pas. » Me laissai-je tenter, alors que je m'asseyais à l'une d'elle.

Nelly s'éloigna de quelques pas pour attraper une boite pleine de jetons et me la tendit, avant de s'éclipser chercher quelque chose à boire. Je ne quittai pas mon regard de sa silhouette aguicheuse et soupirai, ennuyée de ne pas savoir où j'avais vu cette femme auparavant.

Par dépit, je passai le jeton dans la fente adéquate et tirai sur le levier de la machine. Une première couronne… _Une deuxième ?_ Mon attention était totalement absorbée par l'écran dont le troisième symbole me sécha littéralement la bouche tant il était attendu et la roue s'arrêta finalement sur….

Une cerise. Une simple cerise ?! Non mais on se fichait de moi ou quoi ?!

_Oh toi la machine tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! Cela ne se passera pas comme ça !_

(_Lushy me fait peur, Mira… A moi aussi, Happy. A moi aussi_…)

Au bout d'un bon moment, je remportais la somme en jetons de deux cents jewels autant dire que c'était très peu ! Ma chance que je portais à Sting avait disparu et du coup, je me demandais s'il s'en sortait à la table de jeu.

« Tenez Luna-sama. »

La jeune femme rousse avait fini par revenir et me tendit une coupe de champagne avec un sourire désolée.

« Navrée pour l'attente. Nous sommes légèrement débordés. Il semblerait que votre fiancée et mon patron attirent le monde. » Avait-elle précisé, ravie.

« Vraiment ? Comment s'en sortent-ils ? » Je me sentis obligée de demander, inquiète.

« Oh je crois que votre chance l'a suivi ! » Se moqua-t-elle gentiment, en me montrant mon verre de jetons quasiment vide.

Je grimaçai, démoralisée et attrapai le cocktail qu'elle me tendait. D'un trait, je vidai le verre en cristal et me rendit compte – trop tard – de mon indescriptible élégance, avant de soupirer une énième fois.

« Ca va aller ? » Entendis-je, légèrement entravée par l'alcool.

Mon regard noisette l'observa de nouveau et mon impression de déjà-vu me reprit, sans pour autant comprendre qui elle était. Peut-être aurais-je dû m'obliger à chercher au lieu de _rêver du jackpot inaccessible_ car bizarrement, à partir de ce moment-là, je ne me souvins plus rien.

* * *

J'étais souvent un mec chanceux, j'avais toujours ce que je voulais en règle général et cela exaspérait souvent Rogue qui n'y voyait aucun intérêt, me traitant la plupart du temps d'enfant pourri gâté mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais le pêché de luxure dans la peau. Les belles femmes et les jeux d'argent avaient toujours été un passe-temps et parfois, quand je ne partais pas en mission, j'additionnais les deux au grand casino de Crocus. Le poker n'avait aucun secret pour moi et ce soir-là, était carrément aphrodisiaque. J'avais la plus belle femme à mon bras qui portait une splendide robe blanche pailleté d'argent – terriblement décolleté, et qui me portait une chance incroyable – Ce qu'elle m'expliqua comme étant « normal » car elle l'avait dans les gênes. Après ça, bien sûr, on ne me voyait plus comme un type prétentieux, si ?

Je gagnais et je regagnais – avec ou sans bluff - sous l'agacement sévère de mes adversaires. Au début, cela me plaisait et l'euphorie me rendait comme un gosse devant un nouveau jouet. J'enchainais les mises et l'argent coulait à flots sans que cela n'intrigue mon flair. Lorsque le patron s'est pointé et que mon _porte-bonheur_ a quitté la table, ma chance a continué de tourner sans aucune réelle explication.

Mais ce Parker aurait dû se méfier car après une simple partie – que je gagnai encore – je dénichais la supercherie : Ce type était un mage et utilisait ses pouvoirs me faire passer pour le tricheur de la soirée. Un mec qui gagne sans arrêt, cela apportait la suspicion et il lui fallait le pigeon parfait pour marquer les esprits, en mettant un peu d'animation. Après tout, il ne devait pas avoir trente-six mages à bord de ce rafiot et la mise en scène semblait parfaite. Sauf qu'il était tombait sur moi.

Il me restait mon problème de « _couverture_ » et je ne pouvais pas agir – bien que ce taré méritait bien que je lui fasse ravaler son arrogance de patron.

Devais-je arrêter de jouer ou non ?

Le regard plongé dans l'attente de la distribution des cartes de la part du croupier, je ne sentis presque pas venir cette odeur familière et une main ferme se posa sur la table, avant que son propriétaire ne se pose à mes côtés. Mon sourcil marqué par une vieille cicatrice de mon passé, se leva pour démontrer mon étonnement envers ce vieil « ami » qui ne s'intéressait même pas à moi, mais plutôt aux cartes qui venaient de s'inviter devant lui.

« Oï le nouveau ! » S'égosilla de sa voix rauque le boss du casino. « C'est dangereux ici, tu devrais miser tes économies à une autre table. »

« Sachez, monsieur, qu'il n'y a aucune chance que je perde. » Prévint le nouveau d'une voix suave.

« A part si tu es cocu comme ce blondinet – Parker me désigna du menton tandis que ma mâchoire se serra tellement fort de frustration que l'une de mes dents craqua – Je ne vois pas comment tu le pourrais. Nous sommes tous de gros joueurs à cette table, mon petit gars. »

Les autres participants apprécièrent les propos du gros brun au costard surfait mais le nouveau joueur esquissa un sourire qui me rappela tant de souvenirs, avant de déclarer sans vaciller :

« Je ne suis peut-être pas un gros joueur, monsieur, mais j'apprends très vite, vous verrez. »

Parker jeta un œil à ses camarades - que je soupçonnais d'être de mèche avec lui, qui semblèrent accepter la venue du nouveau et le patron se contenta alors de hausser les épaules, sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. De mon côté, j'étais perplexe. Est-ce que Rufus Lohr venait me rendre l'appareil ? Ou venait-il simplement me narguer ? Dans les deux cas, j'étais gagnant parce que j'étais sûr qu'une telle magie n'échapperait pas au Memory Maker. Pour me rendre comme _lumière au soleil_, je n'avais plus qu'à laisser faire le Sabertooth au chapeau violet vif et au masque de loup assorti et le tour était joué ! Je pourrais me sortir de ce guêpier et retrouver ma partenaire de mission pour profiter de la soirée _loin _de ces abrutis.

D'ailleurs, où pouvait-elle bien être ? J'interceptai une serveuse qui – grâce à mon sourire parfait, répondit volontiers à ma requête et s'empressa de chercher Blondie. Malgré moi – parce que cela m'énervait surtout, je ressentais une inquiétude soudaine et je n'étais pas du tout concentré, trépignant d'impatience sur ma chaise ce qui fit rire, bien entendu, mes adversaires.

Cependant, lorsque la serveuse revint quelques minutes plus tard, mon léger doute fut fondé : Luna Heartfilia avait quitté le _Casino Parker And Co _en compagnie de la rouquine.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait, bon sang ?

* * *

Je sais ce que vous vous dite : que s'est-il passé avec Gladys ?! C'est vrai on ne le sait pas ! Y'a juste un indice dans la petite partie avec ... Vous les avez reconnus ? Bah oui, fallait que je les ajoute, c'était prévu des le départ que ceux là soient aussi à bord. Plus on est fous plus on rit !

On en saura plus dans le prochain chapitre que j'espère pondre plus rapidement !

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt !


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteur :**

Hello You ! Me voici me voilà avec le chapitre 13, intégralement vu par Sting ! D'ailleurs, je l'ai peut être torturé un peu... _Beaucoup_. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même xD

Merci à mes chers lecteurs pour les reviews et pour leur soutien !

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** FT not mind

**Summary :** Sting et Lucy ont passé la soirée au casino du Brave mais le blond s'est fait piégé par le patron et la blondinette par son employé. Mais que s'est-il passé ?!

* * *

_Chapitre 13 : Le Tigre, le Lion et la Belle Rêveuse aux Bois Dormant._

Grâce à l'intervention fortuite de Rufus, j'avais pu m'échapper de la table de jeu avec dignité, ce qui avait fortement déplu à Parker d'ailleurs. J'avais quand même empoché un bon pactole et son regard noir – lorsque je me suis retiré du jeu, a satisfait au plus haut point mon égo. Peut-être que mon sourire dévoilant mes plus belles dents aiguisées avait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Qui sait ? _Merci Rufus !_

Maintenant, ce qui était important était que je retrouve la blondinette. J'avais ce mauvais sentiment depuis que la serveuse m'avait rapporté son départ du casino. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle était surement plus raisonnable que ça, d'habitude. Est-ce que la rouquine y était pour quelque chose ? Si c'était le cas, elle pouvait compter sur moi pour lui faire vivre un enfer…

J'étais sur le ponton, l'air était humide à cause du vent qui entrainait les vagues dans une danse endiablée. Forcément, j'avais légèrement du mal à avancer, mon estomac me rendant très lourd et je m'accrochais du mieux que je pouvais à la rambarde. Je passais encore pour un alcoolique. Génial ! Putain de point faible de mes….

Cet aromate citronné avec une pincée d'alcool fort – qui amplifia sur le moment mon envie de rendre mais ce n'était qu'un détail… C'était bien le parfum de Blondie et je discernais une autre présence, moins humaine qu'elle n'y paraissait. Au bout du chemin, j'arrivais sur une immense terrasse où les quelques cafés encore ouverts ne comptaient quasiment plus personne et là, sur un transat, un homme à ses côtés, je distinguais parfaitement les traits de ma partenaire de mission. L'autre était l'esprit de la mage stellaire qui s'était encore invité _sans permission_ : le Lion, ce binoclard en costard qui semblait bien m'aimer à en voir son air dangereux lorsqu'il m'aperçut.

« Pas un geste ! » Gronda-t-il comme le véritable Lion l'aurait fait, m'empêchant d'approcher de la blonde, à moitié évanouie sur la chaise longue. « C'est à moi de m'occuper de Lucy, maintenant ! »

« Soit tu me laisse passer, mon vieux, soit je t'expédie par-dessus bord. Surtout choisis bien. » Menaçai-je, clairement impatient de pouvoir constaté l'état de la jeune fille.

Nous nous dévisagèrent chacun avec son air peu commode et il était clair que le Lion n'avait pas peur de moi. Cependant, il n'avait pas de bol, j'étais surement le Dragon Slayer le plus têtu de tout le royaume et par-dessus tout, j'aimais les défis, quels qu'ils soient.

« T'es sûr que t'es en état de négocier ? » Avait-il riposté d'un ton moqueur. « Tu tiens à peine debout ! »

« Ne sous-estime pas un Dragon Slayer, mon pote. » Je répliquai avec un sourire mauvais. « Et t'es bien placé pour le savoir, non ? »

Il remonta ses lunettes noires sur son nez, en m'adressant toujours son regard interdit. Mira-san l'avait évoqué une fois. Cet Esprit – Loki de son nom - s'était fait passé pour un mage de Fairy Tail avant qu'il ne rencontre la petite Heartfilia et qu'il ne décide de la rejoindre. Pour sûr qu'il devait connaitre Salamander et son ami Tête à clous !

« Bon tu l'as veux ta raclée ? Parce que tu vois, je n'ai pas que ça à foutre. » Je déclarai, mi- amusé, mi- pressé. « Ta jolie maitresse a vivement besoin d'aide. »

« Justement, c'est à cause de toi qu'elle est dans cette état ! » Cracha-t-il, énervé. « Tu n'aurais pas dû la laisser sans surveillance et c'est pour ça que je vais prendre le relai... »

Je le coupai alors d'une voix sombre : « Tu commences sérieusement à me les… »

Mais un gémissement plaintif me scinda dans mon élan et j'entendis la demoiselle en détresse prononçait _mon_ prénom, alertant par la même occasion le Lion. J'en profitais alors pour m'accroupir à ses côtés et posais une main sur le front de Blondie. Bouillant, sûrement dû à l'alcool…

« _St-Sting…_ » Baragouina mollement ma coéquipière dont je croisai les pupilles noisette dilatées.

« Je suis là, Princesse. » Je dis d'une voix plus douce. « On va aller faire un gros dodo, d'accord ? »

Elle me répondit par un petit sourire de ravissement, avant de fermer les yeux et je l'examinais du regard afin de m'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas été blessée. Sa robe blanche pailletée était intacte et presque sans le moindre pli. Son corsage parfait était toujours autant dévoilé et je vis sa peau frémir sous l'air frais de cette tumultueuse nuit. J'avais appris à être un gentleman alors autant s'en souvenir, n'est-ce pas ? Je défis la veste de mon costume noir et avec le peu de délicatesse que j'avais laissé au fond d'un tiroir, je m'attelai – bien que difficilement – à la couvrir. Heureusement qu'elle était endormie, mes mains ne se posèrent pas toujours au bon endroit…

« Merde… » J'entendis alors à ma gauche. Le Lion ? J'espère qu'il n'avait rien vu. Je l'avais presque oublié, celui-là.

« Quoi encore ? » Aboyai-je presque, fatigué par cette soirée sans queue ni tête.

« On va devoir mettre de côté notre ressentiment commun. » Déclara avec agacement ce type à la crinière rousse encore plus en pétard que la mienne, qui vint vérifier si je n'avais pas profité d'elle… ? « On a volé les clés de Lucy. »

En effet, il chercha dans le tout petit sac que la blonde tenait en bandoulière et ne trouva que son nécessaire à maquillage. Alors c'était ça que cette nana voulait ? Ce qui voudrait dire que nous étions découverts et que cette mascarade au casino avait pour but de souler la constellationniste et de lui piquer ses clés ? Plutôt étrange comme « but », non ?

« Tu es venu de ta propre volonté, hein ? Comme à la piscine. »

Le roux aux lunettes foncées se pinça les lèvres, n'appréciant surement pas que je sache pour leur petite entrevue dans les toilettes pour dames et passa une main rassurante sur le visage serein de sa maitresse.

« Ramènes là à l'intérieur. » M'imposa-t-il avec sa voix de petit chef. « Je peux retrouver la voleuse sans problème et les lui reprendre. »

« Minute papillon ! » Grognai-je en me relevant pour lui faire face. « On va plutôt suivre mon plan, à savoir : tu repère leur planque et tu viens me chercher pour que je leur explique ma façon de penser, c'est clair ? »

Le Lion me toisa d'un regard presque perplexe puis soupira : « C'est votre marque de fabrique, c'est ça ? »

Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer. « Bon sang, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Est-ce que tous les Dragon Slayer sont aussi fatigants et bornés ? »

Malgré nous, nous échangeâmes un léger sourire complice et le rouquin finit par approuver mon super plan. Après ça, je soulevais doucement la princesse aux bois dormants dans mes bras et le Lion adressa un dernier regard à la blondinette, un regard inquiet qui se retourna _forcement_ contre moi.

« T'as pas intérêt à profiter d'elle. » M'avait-il avisé avec – de nouveau - son ton froid. « Ou je donne pas cher de ta peau face à Erza. »

C'est marrant ça. A chaque fois que l'on évoquait la belle rousse, que ce soit dans une menace ou non, on n'avait vraiment pas envie de la contrarier. Surtout que lui ne le savait pas, mais elle trainait _effectivement_ dans les parages la bougresse. Peut-être même qu'elle nous espionnait ? Ce n'était pas _du tout_ fait pour me rassurer…

Je ne répondis pas, agacé d'être terrorisé par une _femme_. L'Esprit, satisfait, s'attela enfin à partir à la recherche des clés de sa maitresse et pour ma part, je rejoignis l'intérieur en pensant à la meilleure façon de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Par chance, le navire avait cessé de se faire passer pour un _transport _et je pus marcher normalement, ce qui était déjà ça en moins à gérer.

Dans la lumière tamisée des lanternes du ponton, je constatais également que le monde s'était tassé et qu'il devait être tard, à présent. Les seuls endroits encore vivants étaient surement les grands restaurants et le casino. Je ne croisais d'ailleurs personne en montant à notre chambre, à part un portier devant l'ascenseur à qui j'expliquai brièvement que ma fiancée était une petite nature en termes d'alcool. Ce qui devait être vrai, au final…

Heureusement que j'arrivais enfin à la suite luxueuse car je commençais à comprendre ce que j'avais entendu une fois de la part de l'exceed bleu de Salamander cette fille était plus lourde qu'elle n'y paraissait mais note pour moi-même : ne jamais le répéter à la dite fille en question. Cela valait mieux pour mes oreilles.

Enfin à l'intérieur, je déposais délicatement la jeune femme qui gémit légèrement et se recroquevilla machinalement sur le matelas. J'allumais la lumière de la table de chevet et découvris un Lector intrigué, voire inquiet, au saut du lit.

« Lucy-san va bien, Sting-kun ? »

« Je pense qu'on est découvert, Lector. » Je répondis d'une voix éreinté et le chaton brun me fit de grands yeux ronds. « Le patron du Casino du Brave – un certain Parker - est un mage qui a essayé de me piéger et sa complice – une rouquine travaillant comme hôtesse – en a profité pour voler les clés de Blondie. Il faudrait que tu prennes contact avec Erza-san et que tu lui explique la situation. Peut-être a-t-elle également des infos à partager avec nous. »

« Erza-san !? _Ici ?!_ » Dit mon meilleur ami de sa petite voix grincheuse, mi- affolé. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Sting-kun ! »

« Tu pensais vraiment que je ne m'apercevrais de rien ? » Je répondis, moqueur. « Je t'en veux pas, t'inquiètes pas. »

« Gomen ! » S'excusa-t-il, penaud. « Je voulais pas te mentir mais Erza-san ne voulait pas que tu sache qu'ils étaient là. »

« Ils sont combien exactement ? »

« Erza-san est avec Juvia-san et Gray-kun. »

« Humm. » Je grommelai en m'asseyant lourdement sur le bord du lit et en défaisant les premiers boutons de ma chemise trop serrée. « Va les retrouver et dis leur de ne pas intervenir pour le moment, je gère la situation. »

« Comme d'hab ! » S'enjoua le petit exceed à la moue fière. « Moi aussi, je vais gérer ! »

Nous échangeâmes un sourire édenté et Lector accourut vers la baie vitrée pour s'y faufiler comme un véritable espion puis dans un soupir, je me passais une main sur le visage avant de jeter un œil à la jolie blonde qui s'était finalement étalée le long du lit. Elle finit par rouler encore sur le côté et je fronçai les sourcils en pensant qu'elle ne devait pas être à l'aise en étant « habillée ». Je devais faire… Quoi ? Par reflexe, je regardais la chambre silencieuse doucement illuminée par la petite lampe de chevet afin de m'assurer que… Franchement, si Erza-san était là, je le saurais, non !

Je pris une profonde inspiration et défis ma cravate avant de l'envoyer valdinguer sur le premier fauteuil que je trouvais. J'avais encore un peu de temps avec son gardien du zodiaque ne vienne me chercher et tout en espérant que la belle reste gentiment endormie, je grimpai tranquillement sur le lit puis je me mis à genoux, le matelas s'affaissant un peu plus. J'hésitai encore un moment avant de faire quoique ce soit – _C'était pourtant pas sorcier de déshabiller une nana !_ - mais Blondie se déplaça imperceptiblement, se faisant – malgré elle - entrainer par mon poids et se heurta finalement à moi, ce qui la tira du monde des songes. _Bravo !_

Je roulai des yeux avec agacement avant de constater qu'elle m'observait avec de grands yeux d'enfant comme si elle me découvrait pour la première fois.

« Sting… ? »

Forcément, j'avais l'air d'un idiot, toujours à genoux à côté d'elle. Je m'assis brusquement sur mes talons et je sentis sa petite main endormie se poser sur mon torse. Je levai un sourcil perplexe, avant de la lui saisir et de distinguer son sourire ravi sur ses fines lèvres scintillantes.

« Je fais… Un rêve, pas vrai ? »

Sa voix trainante me fit comprendre qu'elle était encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Bon sang, combien de verres avait-elle bu ?

« C'est ça. » Je répondis sachant qu'avec un peu de chance, elle ne se souviendrait de rien le lendemain. « Un rêve avec le beau Sting qui va t'aider à te mettre à l'aise… »

Je fronçai les sourcils me rendant compte que ma phrase n'était pas vraiment adéquate et que je devrais réfléchir avant de l'ouvrir mais la blondinette gloussa timidement.

« J'adore cette idée ! » Fit-elle d'une voix assoupie mais aguicheuse puis docilement, elle se décontracta en s'allongeant sur le dos.

_Elle approuve ? _Dans ce cas, profitons-en…

Je m'attelais à lui enlever doucement ma veste prêtée plus tôt et ma fiancée se laissa faire, plutôt contente que je prenne soin d'elle. Complétement amorphe, je dus l'asseoir pour défaire l'attache de sa robe dans son dos et lorsque je touchais par mégarde sa peau pour faire glisser le tissu le long de ses épaules, elle pouffa encore avant de resserrer ses bras autour de sa généreuse poitrine.

Bien que j'aurais aimé voir le spectacle en _entier_, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas dans son état normal, me gênait (_Si Rogue savait ça, elle aurait sans doute perdu sa moue taciturne pour rire aux éclats…_). Je ne voulais pas me la mettre à dos alors que la mission prenait une toute autre tournure. Cependant, ma partenaire voulait absolument me compliquer la vie.

Elle me regarda avec un tout autre regard, celui d'une femme effarouché dont le sourire laissait entendre que je lui plaisais.

« Avant de faire ça… »

_Faire quoi ? _

« Dis-moi que… »

_Nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui passer par la tête ? _

« Tu m'aimes ! »

_Nanni ?! _

La demoiselle resta pantoise, anxieuse par mon manque de réactivité – ou peut-être par le fait que j'avais pris une autre couleur que celle de mon teint naturel. Sonné avec le cœur qui ne réagissait pas comme d'habitude, j'avais difficilement ma salive. _Réfléchis Sting ! Tu as dit à Lector que tu gérais la situation, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle faisait un rêve. C'est ça ! Un simple rêve avec moi en guest star et demain, elle ne s'en souviendra peut-être pas ou soit comme un doux rêve lointain. Si je continuais à jouer à son manège, je ne risquais rien. Enfin presque rien, parce que si cela arrivait aux oreilles d'une guilde dont le représentant en chef s'appelait Makarov, mon dur labeur pour prouver ma bonne foi envers ces fées sera terminé. Peut-être même pour de bon.

« Bien sûr, Princesse. » Avais-je dit avec un petit sourire crispé.

Et dire qu'il y a quelques semaines, je ne me serais jamais pris autant la tête pour une nana, ni même pour me faire reconnaitre au sein d'une guilde. Est-ce que je commençais à regretter la grande époque de Sabertooth où j'étais un connard de première ? Parfois, je me le demande.

La réaction de la nana en question ne fut pas celle que j'espérais, à savoir : se laisser faire afin que je finisse ce pourquoi j'avais commencé. La jolie blonde émit un petit cri joyeux – presque aigue avant de se jeter sur moi. Par reflexe, je refermai mon étreinte autour d'elle, oscillant presque en arrière et ses petites lèvres saisirent sauvagement les miennes, ce qui me laissa de marbre avec de grands yeux ronds surpris. Blondie comprit très tardivement que je ne bougeais pas d'un poil et mit un terme à ce baiser à sens unique pour me dévisager, blessée.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? On est dans mon rêve pourtant ! Tu aurais dû répondre à mon baiser torride et on aurait dû… »

Elle s'arrêta dans son ardeur, rouge comme une tomate et son hésitation cria dans ma tête comme une sonnette d'alarme. Même encore influencée par la boisson, si je ne me bougeais pas elle allait s'apercevoir que tout ça n'était que pur mensonge et je perdrais le contrôle de la situation, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Il était temps que je passe la main à l'autre Sting, celui qui avait envie de répondre à ce baiser – _Au Diable l'éthique !_ - et sans attendre, j'agrippai vivement son cou pour mieux l'embrasser avec passion. Blondie ne se fit pas prier deux fois et nos langues valsèrent comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Je sentais la chaleur parcourir mes entrailles, alimentant mon instinct de chasseur et mon cœur ne cessait de cogner contre ma poitrine, étouffant contre mon gré les gémissements embrasés de la demoiselle que j'allongeais presque violemment sur le lit.

Avec mon impatience légendaire, je fis glisser sa robe jusqu'aux hanches qu'elle rejeta par la suite d'elle-même et je découvrais les formes parfaites de la constellationniste dans une lingerie noire affriolante à souhait. Cette fille au caractère coincé portait ce genre de sous-vêtements ? _Surprenant_.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un sourire d'embarras en voyant que je la dévorais littéralement du regard et commença à déboutonner ma chemise avec intérêt mais je préférai vivement l'arracher pour me recapturer avidement ses lèvres et explorer toute la beauté de son corps avec mes mains. Ma bouche s'empressa d'elle-même de gouter la moindre parcelle de sa peau, passant par la joue, le cou, la poitrine et le ventre alors que mademoiselle appréciait tout en caressant fébrilement mes cheveux, mes épaules, mon dos….

Mais plus je l'entendais s'extasier, plus je me disais qu'il n'y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Si c'était un rêve, avais-je le droit d'aller plus loin ? J'étais un homme, j'avais envie de la transporter au septième ciel avec moi mais… Le Sting de Fairy Tail ne voulait pas que ce soit juste un rêve mais belle et bien la réalité, même si pour ça, je devais attendre encore longtemps pour qu'elle m'accepte enfin comme je suis. (_Pitié ! Que cette nana arrête de me rendre niais !_)

Et puis le « _T'as pas intérêt à profiter d'elle ou je donne pas cher de ta peau face à Erza._ » Du Lion tournait en boucle comme un vieux jukebox raillé et commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système !

Alors dans un geste lent, mes lèvres revinrent saisir les siennes dans un baiser beaucoup plus tendre et je me contentais de me poser au-dessus d'elle, de façon à ne pas l'écraser – pour mieux observer son joli visage de poupée rosies par notre fièvre mutuelle dont la moue devint surprise puis soudainement déçue.

« Pourquoi tu…. » Arriva-t-elle difficilement à dire, presque essoufflée.

« Parce que je ne peux pas rester, Princesse. » Je dis avec une certaine amertume.

« Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu partes… »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Abusai-je encore un peu à cause de ma curiosité.

« Parce que c'est mon rêve, idiot ! » Répondit-elle, reprenant du poil de la bête.

Je ricanai, amusé, ce qui ne lui plut pas et m'adressa une jolie grimace d'enfant boudeuse aux joues gonflées.

« La réalité n'est pas si mal non plus, tu sais ? »

« Tu rigoles ? » S'énerva la petite blonde, en croisant fièrement les bras sur sa belle poitrine. « Sting est un crétin d'arrogant qui ne pense qu'à lui ! »

_Quel merveilleux résumé_, pensais-je, ironique.

« Pourtant, il me semble qu'il a changé. » Je répliquai, naïvement.

Blondie ne répondit pas, la mine mi- triste, mi- déçue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être butée !

« Je pense qu'il ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à moi. »

_Que tu crois… _

« Il t'a dit que tu lui plaisais, tu te souviens ? Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas le genre à raconter des bobards. »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, peu convaincue par mes propos. « Drôle de rêve… »

_Ah ça, oui !_

Pour la distraire un peu plus, j'embrassais le bout de son nez et elle sourit, de nouveau conquise.

« Maintenant, fermes-les yeux et mets-toi sur le ventre. » J'ordonnai aimablement. « Je pense que cela devrait te plaire… »

Je me poussai d'au-dessus d'elle et la blondinette m'obéit sans perdre son sourire béat. La seule façon de me sortir de ce _rêve_ était d'utiliser la seule arme qui me permettrait de l'endormir réellement : un bon massage relaxant. Lorsque je posais mes mains sur elle, la blonde gloussa nerveusement mais se détendit aussitôt les bons gestes enclenchaient. Elle gémit un bon nombre de fois - ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire puis après quelques minutes de caresses de la tête aux pieds, j'entendis la respiration régulière de la mage stellaire.

_Ouf ! _Je me passais l'avant-bras sur le front comme si j'avais couru un marathon et constatais avec amertume que j'avais résisté encore une fois à mes instincts les plus primaires. _Bon sang, où était le vrai Sting Eucliffe ?!_

Avec attention, je la recouvrais au mieux avec les soyeux draps puis je descendis du lit pour me rhabiller, ruminant ma déception et allai dans la salle de bain pour me passer un bon coup d'eau sur le visage avant de découvrir mon air contrarié dans le miroir.

_Si tu la veux cette fille, prouve lui que tu n'es plus un salaud,_ entendis-je comme si Rogue était dans la même pièce.

Ma bouche se tordit d'agacement. _J'essaye pourtant !_

Mon reflet se changea en mon jumeau brun au regard sanguinaire impassible et je ne me gênais pas pour le fusiller du regard.

_Tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre avec elle parce qu'elle te plait et ça t'effraie, Sting._

« T'as toujours réponse à tout, hein ? » Je dis d'une voix pleine de mépris.

_Avoue-le simplement. _

« Je ne vais rien avouer à ma putain d'imagination ! » Avais-je dit, un peu trop fort à mon gout et ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un œil à la porte de la salle de bain fermée avant de revenir vers lui, le regard mauvais.

_Imagination ou pas, tant que tu ne comprendras pas ce que tu ressens pour elle, tu seras toujours le Sting de Sabertooth à ses yeux._

« Et si – _finalement_ - j'avais pas envie de changer. »

_Bien sûr que si sinon toi et moi, on ne serait jamais entré à Fairy Tail. _

« Heureusement que t'es moins bavard d'ordinaire. » Je soupirai, énervé. « Parce que t'es vraiment chiant, là. »

_Souviens-toi que depuis notre tendre enfance, on a souvent fait les mauvais choix et qu'on l'a souvent regretté. Tu ne veux pas que cela se reproduise ?_

« Si tu parles de nos dragons ou encore de Sabertooth, j'ai jamais rien regretté. »

_Tu vois, tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face et c'est pareil pour Lucy._

« Franchement, qu'est-ce que t'y connais en fille, Rogue ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as voulu _enfin _accompagner Yukino en mission que tu es devenu un expert. »

_Non mais je suis déjà moins insensible que toi, c'est certain._

Je ris, amusé par cette déclaration sordide.

« Si j'étais vraiment _insensible_, je ne me serais pas soucié une minute de cette fille et à l'heure qu'il est, cette mission serait un fiasco phénoménal ! »

Le mot _mission_ résonna une deuxième fois dans ma tête et je repensais au Lion qui n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son museau. Est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? _Merde ! Manquerait plus que ça !_

_Si on regarde bien, ce n'est pas loin de l'être en effet._

« Rentres chez toi, Rogue ! » Maugréai-je avant de quitter précipitamment la salle de bain.

La mage céleste n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, pelotée dans les grands draps et Lector ne semblait toujours pas revenu de son escapade nocturne. J'aurais aimé ne pas la laisser seule mais son esprit avait peut-être besoin d'aide et il fallait absolument récupérer ses clés. _Tu vois Rogue_, _je ne suis pas si insensible !_ Mais ma conscience ne répondit pas cette fois-là. _Enflure !_

Dans un dernier regard, j'empoignais la porte de la suite fortunée et m'engouffrais dans l'immense couloir toujours illuminé mais plongé dans un silence imperturbable. Comment allais-je pouvoir le retrouver ? Ce Loki avait une odeur mais beaucoup moins prononcé qu'un humain et je ne pouvais encore moins sentir son pouvoir magique.

Alors que je réfléchissais, une silhouette apparut dans mon champ de vision au bout du couloir et la couleur de ses cheveux m'interloqua. _Ecarlate_. Comme Erza Scarlett et c'était bien elle. Dans cette petite robe noire sciant parfaitement sa silhouette pulpeuse qui m'adressait son regard le plus sérieux, le même que j'avais vu pour la première fois avant qu'elle ne rentre dans le Pandémonium lors du défi du troisième jour du Tournoi. Ce jour-là, j'avais compris que cette femme n'était pas à prendre à la légère et sans réfléchir, je la rejoignis assurément. Si elle était là, cela voulait dire que quelque chose clochait avec le Lion et nous n'avions pas le temps d'échanger quelques civilités, que nous partîmes au pas de course.

Cependant, aucun de nous ne se rendit compte de la présence d'une certaine personne qui nous observa partir à l'autre bout du couloir dans un sourire satisfait et qui s'avança à hauteur de ma chambre puis après avoir jeté un œil afin de s'assurer de sa discrétion, s'y invita avec une facilité déconcertante. _De la magie ?_

* * *

_Aie les tomates ! Lol. Allez y faites vous plaisir va ! Je le mérite. Perso, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre même si je pense qu'il y a beaucoup d'incohérence au final. Sting se contredit beaucoup que ce soit dans sa tête ou face à sa conscience jouée par le gentil Rogue (j'ai bien aimé ce passage xD) mais c'est un peu le but, le Don Juan qui découvre que l'on ne séduit pas juste une nana en claquant des doigts et aussi, qu'il ne plaira pas à Lucy s'il reste un idiot ! Bwahahaha._

_Qui est la mystérieuse personne qui vient rendre visite à Lucy ? Je vous assure que ce n'est pas Lector mais belle et bien quelqu'un(e). _

_Bon allez à bientôt ! J'ai quelques idées ! Je vais y arriver ! Yeah o/_

_La bise à tous et laissez vos impressions ! _


End file.
